


The Angel not from heaven

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human in hell, Not Much Shipping, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: In the world of hell, a lot of weird things happen, but never has there been a human in hell that came from another world
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Indeed a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds something intriuging that seemed to float from the sky

Some say there's other worlds out there, some say there are other universes, others say there's nothing but space, planets and stars. No one actually knows if life lives out in the world, you can only guess and imagine, could it be aliens? Alternate universes? Or more? No one can know nor can anyone comprehend how big the world actually is.

Alastor walked through hell, a devilish smile on his face as he hummed a certain old tune he could remember. He walked with long and fast strides, not stopping or even looking on where he was going. He did peek to see just in case and would chuckle a bit to other demons who weren't paying attention till he was a few feet in front. Which they'd gasp, shitting themselves then walk to the side. 

Yes, just a normal day, or so he thought. A sudden flash of light from one of the back allyways caught his attention. Interests now peeked, he turned off into the ally to see what was there. He turned the corner in which the light came from and was surprised over what he found. It was a girl, surrounded by flowing bright light, glitches and numbers like looking into the main frame of a computer and it glicthing out with godly light emmiting from it. 

She slowly and surely drifted down till her feet met the floor. The light, glitching and numbers faded away. Alastor was very much shocked by this, never has he in his life seen such a display in hell. Could it had been a show of power to scare someone off? Or did she teleport from some other place? He didnt know but wasn't any less intrigued. For a few minutes the girl stood there, eyes closed and not moving. She was alive since she was breathing but there was something else strange about her.

Her scent was off, it was sweet and natural unlike demons who always had a smell of death and rotting. He walked just a bit closer, he was very cautious. Not knowing what this girl could do if startled since her display did seem over the top. And that's when he heard it, the sound of a heart beat. Everyone and anyone in hell never had a heart beat, not even hell born demons had one. It was very obvious at this point, this girl was neither from heaven or from hell. She had to be from the living world. Now he was even more intrigued and excited.

Before he thought on it any further, the girls eyes fluttered open. She seemed in her middle to late teens, long brown hair and brown eyes with light tan skin. She wore a short sleeved black and white shirt with a print on one corner of her chest which was red, yellow and green, it had the words "Vision" on it. She wore black leggings as pants and grey boots as shoes. From what he could see, she also had a bag.

The girl open her eyes slowly and scrunched up her face. Peeking through low eyes, she looked around. Whatever happened to her must of flashed in her face. She looked up and slowly her eyes became wider as she processed what was around her. She looked around very quickly after she had opened her eyes fully and got rid of whatever was messing with her vision.

She spun around looking in all directions but not even noticing Alastor in front of her who stood in silence to watch her panic. She finally stopped after spinning and looking everywhere and stopped, her back facing Alastor. He could now see her bag, it was a ray of different colors and somewhat small. There was a golden pin on it as well that said "POABA". It was finely made so must have been expensive. 

As for the girl, she stopped for a while, mumbling something. She looked very confused and very very scared. Now Alastor couldn't wait anymore, it is rude to stare after all. Taking a step towards the fearful girl, he decided to give a surprise. Alastor: "Hello dear!!". Shocking her immensely, she backed up almost falling over her feet. ??: "Holy f***ing sh** what the hell?". However, when she saw the looming red figure in front of her, her face dropped. Her eyes widened and mouth agaped slightly, definitely not believing what she is seeing.

Alastor: "Hell is definitely the right word to describe where you are Miss". The girl stood quiet now. She hadn't blinked so now tears welled in her eyes. She started to shake uncontrollably. Alastor only smiled more, she was very entertaining now. She placed her hands on her mouth and looked away, turning a full 180. She screamed into her hands and then started pacing. While pacing, she started to mumble more which Alastor could hear. ??: "I can't believe this is happening, what is happening? Why am I here? How did I get here? What the f*** is going on? I have to be dreaming I have to be".

Stopping her pacing back and forth in front of Alastor, she pinched her arm. Then went back to pacing. ??: "I am not DREAMING!". She stopped once more to point at Al, he of course remained quiet, surprisingly. Being patient was a virtue. ??: "And YOU can't be real right now". Alastor chuckled in response. Alastor: "I can assure you dear, I am more real then yourself". He stepped forward which made her step back. 

Backing over to slam her back to the wall, she covered her face in her hands. ??: "Oh my god, this is happening". Getting back up and breathing deeply in and out, she faced Alastor once more, standing up straight and hands behind her back, placing on a small smile. She was certainly a weird one. ??: "I'm sorry, I am just REALLY not believing that this is happening to me right now, my names Angel aaaaaaaaand, heh, I don't know where I am". She spoke the last bit in a shaky but higher pitch voice. 

Alastor: "Lovely to meet you Angel, my name is Alastor, do not worry, I will of course help you. Right now you're in hell but its seems you don't belong here do you?". Angel: "Definitely". Alastor: "Hmm, so, how did you get here?". She relaxed and dropped her shoulders as she thought a bit more. Angel: "I, don't know, I was just in the middle of walking through the shops, trying to find my mum til suddenly, boom, flash of white light and then, everything went black, and then I wake up here and in...hell and meet you". 

The way she displayed herself definitely was strange, such a peculiar girl. Alastor: "Well, now that's definitely interesting, so you are from the living world, correct?". Angel, slightly hesistant, didn't say anything till she thought about it. Angel: "Yyyyyyes". Alastor: "Excellent, how amazing, never have I ever seen a living soul such as yourself ever be here in hell. What an amazing spectacle". Alastor wrapping his arm around her shoulder which made Angel instantly tense up. Scrunched against his side wasn't something she expected or liked. In a strange place, meeting a strange person, is a very natural reaction.

Though Alastor didn't notice or care very much. Instead, he spoke quite excitedly as he strode with Angel by his side. For her, it was quite difficult to match his speed, even if he was still holding her. She noticed quite soon that they weren't out in the street but were walking instead through the back ally's. It may have been a plan for Al just then, since a human seen in hell may cause some scuffles and problems. And for Al, he didn't want to share this gem with anyone. 

Alastor: "I know a great place for you to stay, a lovely hotel filled with lovely people, you'll just love it, I know you will". Smiling nervously once more to Al, Angel tried her best to seem postive but from what Alastor could hear, her heart was going a mile a minute. Angel: "Can't wait". Angel looked around, curious about everything in hell. To the red sky with the glowing pentagram, to the streets as they passed by homeless people and all sorts of buildings. She was even able to spot a fight happening in what of the streets they passed.

Angel: "This place is chaotic". Alastor looked down to notice her curious expression. She wasn't scared by the look of it. Alastor: "It definitely is, it is hell after all, everywhere you go is filled with chaos, it is a place filled with excitement, don't you agree?". Angel nodded with a small "yeah" as a response and she continued to look around.

When they reached the hotel, Angel looked up to the very top to see all the features. Her face gleemed with a wide smile as she was very impressed by it. Angel: "Whoa, that is so cool. How in the world did a ship end up in there though? That's so weird". Alastor looked back as he waited in front of the door while Angel awed at the hotels features. Alastor: "I'm guessing the living world has more simpler buildings". Angel, now jogging to him, stared at the windows textures. Angel: "Yep, definitely a lot simpler". 

Alastor opened the door in which Angel took to walk in. Slowly she looked around. Such a curious little thing she was. Alastor definitely learned that much. She pretty much looked at every picture on the walls and the details in between. Staring at the cieling until finally making it to the lobby. She looked around till she noticed the bar, where a certain cat with wings slept deeply, a bottle of cheap booze in his hands. Angel: "Oh my god". Slowly, she approached the sleeping feline till she leaned in to stare at his features. She especially looked to his wings on his back. 

Alastor could tell she wanted to touch him and his fluffy fur but held back as respect to his boundaries. A single breath got his ears to twitch. Enough to even wake him up. A groan startled Angel as she jumped back, now looking nervous. Husk: "Mmmm, who the f*** woke me up?". Angel: "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I um". Husk looked up to the girl who now nervously fidgeted with her fingers. Husk: "You what?". Husk was gruff and wasn't in the mood to be disturbed. Angel: "I was, just looking at your wings, I've never seen anything like them". She spoke quietly as she answered.

Husk grumbled again as he took a swig of his booze. Husk: "It aint that special, just leave em kay kid? Ain't none of your business". Angel looked up, still nervous with wide eyes. Angel: "Yep, got it, won't do it again". Alastor watched the exchange and butted in, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alastor: "Now now Husker, you can't blame the girl, she was simply curious, children always are". Husk grumbled again, blocking any words he might regret from coming out with another swig. Angel: "It's okay, I shouldn't have anyway, they are cool though, your wings". 

Husk got confused now, he sure didn't expect anyone to think his wings as impressive or "cool". The moment was interrupted when tapping of foot steps and voices were heard from the stairs. Charlie: "And then, if we get enough glitter, we can splash it everywhere". Charlie and Vaggie, the owner and manager of the hotel, stopped in their pace of talking, to see the situation placed in front. Charlie: "Oh, hello Alastor, how was your day?". The beautiful blonde princess known as Charlie, stood with a sweet smile as she said her hellos' to Alastor. Vaggie stayed behind her, glaring wearily at the tall red demon. 

Alastor: "Ah hello dear Charlie, its been fantastic, thank you for asking, especially since I brought a surprise". Charlie tilted her head slightly, confused by what kind of surprise it was. Stepping aside, Alastor revealed Angel who stood behind him. Angel, nervous once more, smiled and waved timidly. Charlie's eyes widened, a bright smile graced her face as she ran forward, grabbing Angels hand suddenly to give it a hard shake. Charlie: "Oh my goodness, it's so nice to meet you, my names Charlie and welcome to our hotel". 

Angel, very bewildered, smiled very nervously as her hand was shook, almost to a breaking point. Angel: "Nice to meet you too, my names Angel and I uh, I'm new here". Charlie, still gleaming, seemed to become more excited. Charlie: "You recently fell? Well, it's wonderful you'll get to be sent to heaven very soon then, don't worry about costs, its totally free". Angels' heart dropped when hearing it was free, of course she was relieved she didn't have to pay but it still felt wrong that she had to stay for free without earning it. 

Vaggie came up next, she was more chill then Charlie and seemed somewhat cautious. Vaggie: "My names Vaggie, nice to meet you". Angel smiled genuinely, hoping to ease her distrust. Vaggie, however, reacted differently. Vaggie: "Hold on, do you hear that?". Everyone stood silent for a moment, even Charlie was quiet. Angel looked around confused, not really understanding what was happening. The silence was interrrupted by the loud voice of another demon who also came down stairs. Angel dust: "Ahh, I'm so hungry, yo Al, what's for dinner?". 

Vaggie: "Angel, shut up". Angel dust looked up offended since he didn't see what he did wrong. Angel dust: "What?". It wasn't till he spotted Angel, did he become curious. Angel dust: "Well well, new person huh? How did you end up here toots? You don't look like someone who'd sin, unless it wasn't anything to big, did ya steal sh** or somethin?". Vaggie shot another glare at Angel dust who now stood before Angel. Angel dust: "Why are your panties in a twist now?". Vaggie: "Just shut up and listen".

Not wanting to argue, Angel dust shut his mouth and listened with the others. Slowly but surely, the sound became clear. A heart beat, slow but steady. Now it was clear, everyone opened their eyes, now all wide. Angel dust: "Holy sh**, is that a heart beat? Haven't heard one in a while. Who's is it?". Angel tilted her head confused. Angel: "Wait, hearts don't beat here? That would make sense since your all dead". Vaggie looked to Angel, once again suspicious. Grabbing her shirt and pulling it against her ear. Angel looked surprised by the sudden grab but didn't fight back. Vaggie then heard it, the heart beat and its source. Vaggie: "It's you, you have a heart beat". 

Letting her go, Angel straightened her shirt up and looked at everyone staring at her. Husk: "Hold up, your saying this girl is alive, alive alive". Vaggie nodded. Angel dust: "well sh**, that's amazing, so you're actually a living person, how the f*** did you end up down here?". Angel shrugged while still shook up from the situation. Angel: "I'm still figuring that out". Alastor walked from behind again, placing both hands on her shoulders. Alastor: "Yes, it was a surprise when I first found out too and seeing how she may not survive in the harsh world which is hell, I took her here so she could at least live without much fear". 

Vaggie rolled her eyes knowing the actual truth but Charlie seemed proud he did that. Angel: "Yeah you did, so thanks Alastor". Angel looked up while giving Alastor a smile, a genuine one. Alastor returned it with his own devils smile. Alastor: "It is no problem dear". Charlie: "Eeeeeee, this is amazing, I can't wait to learn so much from you, I've never thought I'd meet a living person before". Bouncing up and down, caused Angel to giggle slightly at the goofy and upbeat nature, she was so adorable. 

Charlie: "Alright, we need to get you a room, I'll get one prepared for you so stay tight and I'll be right back". Angel nodded in response as Charlie left to get the room set up while Vaggie stayed with the others. Angel made her way to the couch and plopped down. She took her bag off and reached in to grab her phone. Turning it on, she noticed somethings had changed. The time was different then what she had before, her photos, and videos in her gallery where all the same though. She was even able to access her YouTube, Instagram, facebook, twitter and everything else. She gave it a try in trying to send a message to her family, specifically her mother, since she noticed she somehow has signal. But when she tries, it all failed.

She clicked in a video to YouTube and it worked. Commenting, however didn't. Tweeting, texting, commenting, calling, posting, nothing seemed to work. She had access to her worlds programs and internet but she couldn't find anyway to contact them. It was very strange. Even seeing the search bar with the words "Hazbin Hotel" was strange on her YouTube page, since she was now living in a world she had admired and watched for months, now come to life right in front of her eyes.


	2. Tia, the girl not from heaven or hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia has an emotional time trying to figure out her place

Disturbed, Angel shifted through her phone. Noticing she was perturbed, Angel Dust walked over, plopping himself on the couch next to hers. Angel dust: "Soooo, whatcha doin there toots? Going through nasty stuff or something? Hehehehe". Angel didn't look up nor react to his joke. Angel: "No, just trying to figure something out, I can access the internet and apps and sh** but I can't message, text, comment, call, post or do any kind of contact at all". 

Angel threw her hands down, almost throwing her phone as she slipped herself down the couch in frustration. Angel: "I can't contact anyone". Angel dust watched her become miserable but didn't know what to do. Angel dust: "Well that sucks, what you gonna do now then?". Sitting back up, and placing her head on the arm chair beside her head, she thought. Angel: "I don't know, I guess I'll stay here till I figure that out". 

The silence didn't stay as quick tapping feet came down the stairs. Charlie: "Angel, a rooms set up for you, Niffty was luckily able to clean one just for you". Both Angels got up from theit names being called. Angel Dust: "Hold up, your names Angel? Well, thats gonna be annoying". The realisation of both people being named Angel hit Charlie suddenly. Charlie: "Oh you're right, hmm, how about nicknames, do either of you have one?". Angel dust smirked, his golden tooth now showing itself and shimmering. Angel dust: "I don't think my nicknames would be good to be called out in public Char". 

Charlie rolled her eyes, knowing the insinuation, Angel just giggled. Charlie: "Well, we got to think of something, it will get confusing to have both of you being called Angel". Angel: "Tia". Charlie and Angel dust looked to Angel. Charlie: "Hm?". Angel: "Tia, that's my middle name, you guys can call me that". Charlie smile widely as Angel dust crossed his arms in delight. Charlie: "That's so cute, well Tia, welcome to the Happy hotel". From across a small table, seperating the two, Charlie reached over with a golden key in her hand. Ange- I mean Tia, reached over and took it, now seeing a new life in front of her. 

When she reached her room, she was stunned on how nice it was. The theme was of course red, like the rest of the hotel and by extension, the rest of hell. There was a bathroom attached as well and even a walk in wardrobe. The bed lay across to the other side, a double king as well. Tia awed the room with so much excitement but a sense of dread came after. The room, seeing it with a bathroom, a walk in wardrobe, a large bed. Maybe not all the same but it still, looked so much like.... her sisters room. A ton of memories followed, they all flowed in her mind as the room shifted around her.

The walls becoming a white color, the bed changing from red sheets to grey and white, the ground changing to white and the rug changing to a dark and fluffy grey. A dogs bed appeared beside the human one and a grey and metal shelf formed on one corner. Covered in glasses and vases filled with shells. A white wooden carving shaped as the number "21" with signatures and words written all over it in black pen, most saying "Happy Birthday". And finally, a photo, a photo showing two people. A lady and a man, holding each other. Her sister and her brother-in-law, happy in the photo they took at the beach. 

She stared drearily at the photo and the room, not even realizing, tears falling from her eyes. She reached out to grab the photo but the sudden knock at her door caught her attention. In an instance, the room around her faded away, and instead was left the red hotel room she'll be staying for... Who knows how long. Looking to the door, Alastor appeared, he was chipper and excited, for some reason. He looked to her to speak but stopped when seeing her face. The tears flowing from her eyes caught him off guard. Alastor: "My dear, were you crying?". 

Tia: "Huh? I am?". She reached for her face and felt her cheeks were wet. Tia: "Oh, I didn't realize". Tia stared at her tears now on her fingers, how did she not know she was crying? Was it because of the hallucination she just had? She shook her head to remove the thought and dried her eyes and face. Tia: "Heh, I guess I haven't fully accepted being here... Yet". She smiled fakely to Al but he could see right through it, not that it mattered anyway. Alastor: "Well, I just came here to tell you dinner is ready, make sure to clean yourself up dear, wouldn't want to worry the others alright Angel?". 

Tia: "Actually, Alastor, could you call me Tia instead? Since there's another Angel here, me and Charlie thought it would be a good idea to change it to a nickname or something". Alastor rubbed his chin thinking, understanding the situation. Alastor: "Alright then, see you at dinner, Tia". Tia smiled back to Al until he left. She dropped back into a sad gaze as the thought of that memory that flowed through her mind. She looked back where the photo was but what was there instead were two flowers in a small vase on a little desk beside her bed. Not wanting to take too much time nor have another vivid memory or flashback, she made her way downstairs to eat with the others. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw everyone had already took their seats to eat except for Alastor who was grabbing the food. She sat next to Husk, the cat demon she met earlier. He didn't seem to mind her seating herself there. She made sure not to stare to hard at his wings which seemed to somehow intrance her. Alastor finally burst through the kitchen door with a large pot in his hand. 

Placing it down on the table, he smiled greatly as if he made a master piece. He may as well have since it smelled delightful when the lid was removed. Alastor: "Tonight we are having my mothers famous Jambalaya since we have a special guest". Gesturing to Tia, she looked up with a sweet smile for it. Everyone took a bowl for each. When Tia got hers, she stared at the stews contents curiously. Alastor noticed her hesistance to take a bite as he seated himself next to her.

Alastor: "It's not poison if you're worried about that my dear, took me a while to convince Vaggie the same thing". Tia looked up quickly, not even noticing Alastor had seated himself beside her till he spoke. Tia: "Oh no, its not that, I just never eaten Jambalaya before, I've only heard of it". Alastor smiled greatly, very amused. Alastor: "Well, don't worry about it and dig in dear, you'll love it". Tia looked back and picked up her spoon, taking a large bite. The taste of it was shocking and beautiful.

Tia: "Mmmm, it's so good". Tia continued to eat, even going for seconds before realising the chilli sauce on the table. Tia: "Oh there's chilli, awesome". Reaching over, she grabbed the bottle and dabbed a couple of droplets in. Vaggie: "Careful Tia, you don't want to burn your mouth out". Tia looked up while stirring the chilli in. Tia: "Oh don't worry, I love chilli". Charlie looked worried while the others stared as well. Tia took another bite but seemed completely okay. Continuing to mouth it down like before. Charlie: "Oh wow, you really like chilli huh?". 

Tia nodded as she continued her feast, followed by the others. As dinner was finished and the daylight faded, everyone left for their rooms. Walking past Charlie, Tia was stopped by her. Charlie: "Hey Tia, you know, if you need anything, you can come by my room anytime if you don't feel okay or need help, okay? I'm just right here and Vaggie too, if I'm unavailable". Tia looked up to Charlie, seeing her face so calm and understanding triggered something Tia wanted to keep down. 

She couldn't help herself, she had been aching about it ever since she arrived to the hotel. Her throat became soar and her body shook as tears ran down her face. Charlie, shocked by her change of demeanour, from a cheerful sweet girl to a whimpering child was surprising. Charlie: "Hey, its okay, come on, shh shh, its okay, come here". Charlie opened up her arms, allowing Tia to embrace her. Slowly rubbing her back and saying sweet words to settle her nerves slowly and surely allowed Tia to settle. Her shakings stopping and her tears stopping as well. 

When she finally calmed, Charlie lifted her head while wiping away the tears from her face. Charlie: "You'll be okay Angel, I promise you". Tia, hearing her real name this time, nodded her head as she tried to smile. Charlie smiled back and they let go of each other. Charlie leading the poor girl to her room. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Alastor had headed up to speak to Tia about something's and ask some questions until he accidentally started to listen and watch Charlie and Tias' emotional interaction. 

Thinking it maybe a wrong time to do so since she is all filled with emotions, he decided to just head home instead. He may work and help out at the hotel but he never stayed, even though he was given a room from Charlie, he declined the offer. He had his own home at the radio tower where he did his broadcasts. Under it sat a little house, not really fancy but still, a little nice house you'd see during the 1920-30's. Typical Al.

During his walk home, he thought about the day he just had. He would have never suspected finding a human in hell but it would still be exciting to see what kind of future would be carved since her arrival there. A human plus the strange Hazbin Hotel would be the perfect entertainment for him to watch. He couldn't wait for the future to come.


	3. The meaning of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia has a tiring morning talking about life and its meaning of good and bad with everyone though not all of them agree, not that she was too worried about since she was up for a new challenge

The next morning arrived and everyone was all down stairs, waiting for breakfast to be served. Husk was at the bar, Niffty was sorting the shelves, Angel dust was on his phone lounging on the couch and Charlie was chatting to Vaggie. Alastor was in the kitchen, cooking. He always cooked for everyone and he didn't mind either. He loved to cook and cooking for a group who appreciated it and needed it was a satisfying thing. 

His ears perked when he heard the lumbering steps of someone descending the stairs. It was of course, the last person to arrive, Tia. Charlie: "Morning Tia, oh, you look, very tired". Tia, her eyes still closed and hair all a mess, didn't look but slouched and stumbled to the couch, sitting beside Angel dust. Tia: "I didn't get much sleep". Charlie smiled sweetly, knowing she must have not have slept because of being afraid to or not feeling okay about it. Charlie: "Well, when breakfast is done, you can go back to sleep, okay?". Tia slowly nodded her head as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She could barely open them since they burned like hell fire when she did.

Sitting at the table now, Tia ate slowly but enjoyed the meal. The seating placement was the same as last night. Tia sat between Husk and Alastor. Tia didn't mind as much but was still nervous to be around the red demon. She tried her best to keep her nerves steady but would always jerk whenever he did a gesture. Tia knew Alastor too well for her own good, that's what happens when you're a fanfic writer and part of a fandom. She had a chance on being able to survive his wrath if she behaved, she knew she couldn't just ignore him and they'd leave each other alone. No, she was too interesting to him apparently since she was a living human in hell. 

Not that Tia was against the idea of speaking with him. She knew people would be jealous as hell if they knew she met him and the others. But since Alastor was the fandom favourite, a lot of fan girls and boys would be very envious. Tia herself liked him but not like others would describe it. If she had to say it in words, it would most likely be "admiration". She liked them all, Vaggie, Charlie, Husk, Angel dust, Niffty, Vox, Cherri bomb, Sir pentious, Lucifer, Lilith and more. And being in their company was a dream come true, even if that dream would become a nightmare at times. 

Charlie: "So Tia, what can you tell us about the good side of people? Do you think its possible to redeem a demon?". Tia looked up, being pulled out of her mental monologue and stared at Charlie with wide eyes. Charlie waited in anticipation while Tia thought. Tia: "Well, of course it could be possible, from my view I think its more or less something you can't force, people can change but only if they want to, not everyone has such a bad side or a good side sometimes. When people turn bad, they don't do it because they want to, no one is born bad, you're a pretty good example of a demon choosing a side of good Charlie, you're more human then most". 

Charlie perked up and smiled greatly, hearing those words seemed to be a form of a compliment to her. Tia: "Anyway, anyone who is bad may have had a bad experience in life which changed them, they aren't at fault for that, they are at fault for the actions they take but not the reason they take them. Some people may even say they do bad just for "boredom or a good time or without any reason" but that's always a lie. They do do it for a reason, they're just too hurt to speak about it. Never force anyone to admit their problems because, most of the time, they don't want to. I know showing too much weakness can be seen as a flaw for a lot of people here, especially those higher up like overlords, nobles and royals but what they don't understand is that weakness can become strength, you can't become stronger without overcoming the weaknesses you have, having a weakness needs to have strength and strength needs to have weakness. Like how good needs bad, light needs dark, strength needs weakness. Everything goes in a circle to keep balance, without it, things fall apart". 

The table was quiet, no one said a word but instead felt very enamoured by her words. Tia looked up, shaking off a sort of wisdom moment she just had. Tia: "Sorry, I do that sometimes, I always think too much". She looked around again while everyone still stayed quiet. Tia noticed that even the static always emmiting from Alastor had stand still. She looked up to him to see what he took from this. He even looked thoughtful, eyes and smile lowered. She knew then she struck something in all of them and now was giving everyone an existential crisis. 

The sudden static filled laugh filled the silence and everyone looked up to Al. He laughed and laughed till he finished with a sigh. Alastor: "How completely absurd, theres nothing but bad here. We don't need no balance, and we don't need any weakness". Tia only smiled, she wasn't surprised by this and knew she was right. Him disagreeing and defending the right of wrong was proof. Tia: "If you say so". Tia wasn't one to argue but felt a bit smug about it. She had a lot of alone time, even when home so her mind always raced through life's meanings and such. She even researched it from boredom and honestly, she knew she was right but she didn't care as much if no one agreed. 

Alastor noticed her smugness and strained his smile. Alastor: "So you believe good can be here?". Tia looked up to Al, she smiled at him. Tia: "Of course, if anyone looks hard enough, they can see it". Taking a sip of coffee she made herself, everyone again, fell quiet. Charlie: "That's, really amazing Tia, how do you know so much of this?". Tia: "I was always alone even in the lving world so I had a lot of time to think and even research this type of stuff, so it all became clear for me to think about it that way. The living world has its mixtures of good and bad, why do you think its between heaven and hell". 

Like a twig snapped through everyones brain, another silence of thoughts running through everyone's minds piled up again. Tia tried not to laugh or snort when seeing their obvious realisation. Alastor: "So you admit that this is a bad world and heavens the good world and the living world is both?". Tia: "Not exactly, I'm saying good can be bad and bad can be good. Like how the Angels that descend from heaven killing off demons is bad even if they think its good and making this hotel for redemption is good but they think it's bad. You get what I'm saying". 

Alastor said nothing, he only strained his smile again and glared at Tia. Tia noticed but didn't react, of course, her insides screamed not to mess with him but she couldn't help herself. The others noticed the tension but Vaggie was quick to ask a question. Vaggie: "Tia, how do you know about the exterminations?". Tia stopped before answering, now realising her mistake. She promised herself not to tell them about her world, wanting them to assume she came from the same living world they all came from. Tia: "Uuuuuuh, I saw about it on TV, they were very talkative about it but uh, I don't really know why they would though". 

Charlie looked away sad, thinking about the exterminations always made her heart drop. Vaggie reached for her hand and squeezed it, knowing what she was feeling right now. Vaggie: "They do it because hell is overpopulated, once a year they exterminate demons to make room for others that would fall. But Charlie wants that to stop so we made the hotel in hopes it would make as a new control for overpopulation problems. Sending them to heaven instead of condeming them to darkness". Tia also became sad, she asked the question so she wouldn't seem suspicious but she also knew how heartbreaking it is for Charlie. Tia: "I see". 

Angel dust got up from his seat, grabbing everyones plates. Angel dust: "Well, since everyone's getting gloomy, I'll put these away". Everyone passed their empty plates to the various armed spider, as he walked to the kitchen to put them away. Charlie: "Thanks Angel". Husk and Niffty also left the awkward situation to continue their own day. The only ones left were Charlie, Vaggie, Tia and Alastor at the table. Charlie breathed in deeply and out. Hoping to shake away the nagging emotion of sadness from her. Charlie: "Well, lets get started on the day shall we, Tia if you still want to sleep, you can". Tia nodded in response as Charlie and Vaggie left to their own duties.

Now it was Tia and Alastor were left on the table alone. Tia was about to get up to head to her room but was stopped by an arm wrapping around to her shoulder. Alastor leaned in with his wide smile to speak for only Tia to hear. Alastor: "So, you believe redemption is possible? That everyone needs weakness to become stronger? Is that what you believe?". Tia almost shivered from his low vixen voice but dared not show how scared and excited she was. She was always amazed how Edward Bosco or anyone was able to get their voice so low. 

But Tia wanted some fun, she never had anything like this happen in her life so she rolled with it. Turning towards Alastor and placing her hand on her palm which rested elbow on the table, she looked up at him with careless eyes and smile. Tia: "Yep, everyone has their owns beliefs and opinions and those are mine so, what's it to you?". Alastor lowered his eyes more into a glaring squint. Without another word, he let her go and left her on her own to ponder. Tia stayed the same for a while, feeling like she just went to battle, headed to her room. 

When she closed the door is when she slid down with a long sigh of relief. Tia: "Holy sh**, god I am so glad Vivzie made him patient, oh my god hehehehehe. Oh wow that was f***en terrifying ". Tia got up to plop herself on her bed, grabbing her head phones and phone, turning them on and playing some tunes to settle the bundle of nerves built up from the interaction. She has to be more careful from now on.


	4. Long walk there, longer walk back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to visit a friend and take Tia with him but he has to give her something so she can be safe

Tia drearily woke up from her slumber, she had slept for around 6 hours. She still felt very sleepy but didn't feel like going back to rest. Getting up, using the bathroom and having a shower did wonders to finally get her eyes open enough to see the rest of the world. Getting changed in some new clothes Charlie got her, headed downstairs to see what everyone was up to. No one was around, it was still day but she didn't know what time. Tia: *Maybe around 4 or 3*. She looked outside to eye the sky, the pentagram still floated in the sky but almost seemed faded since the light of the sky dimmed its glow. 

Very bored, Tia decided to leave the building for a short walk. Taking her phone and her head phones, she didn't stray far from the hotel. She only walked around the outside, wandering around. Tia was a very curious girl, she gave no care where she went as long as she got to see the area around and know more about it. She suddenly heard voices when she reached to corner that lead to the back of the hotel. Peeking around it, she spotted a couple of teen demons, spray painting the back. 

She frowned as the ruffians giggled and painted the walls in vulgar words. She wanted to jump out and yell at them to go away but knowing she was just a human and they could easily overpower her made her rethink it. Looking at the painting, she realized they weren't close to finishing, must have just gotten here. She decided to quietly run back to find someone who could scare them off. Running through the door and looking back once more. She was luckily able to stop herself from running into the one person she didn't ever want to run into physically. Alastor was also surprised by the girls quick realisation. 

Tia: "Oh, Al, sorry, uh, I just went to walk around and found a couple of teens spray painting the back of the hotel, do you know where Charlie is?". Alastor: "Unfortunately she is out today with Vaggie, something about getting more prints for her flyers". Tia: "Damn, I was hoping I could tell her so they can tell them off, those kids just started and I don't want them to do too much, I wonder if someones able to scare them off". Tia quickly walked past Alastor to look around but was stopped by her head getting gently grabbed. Alastor: "Do not worry dear, I'll be happy to do it". 

Tia looked up to Al, surprised he would offer. Tia: "Oh okay, uh, don't scare them too bad". Alastor only laughed whole heartedly as he left the building to deal with annoying teens. It didn't take long for sudden screams to sound before it faded as they ran for their lives. Alastor returned back to the hotel completely satisfied. Tia: "Awesome, now I can explore more". Again, she was stopped as Alastor grabbed her head again. Alastor: "Ah ah ah, now you need to do me a favor". Tia wasn't surprised, she always knew he was one to put things in his favor but she wasn't one to decline, at least she'd get to do something. And as a teen herself, it would be awesome if it were something risky. 

And risky it was, Alastor had asked she come along to the city to meet a friend. Tia could only think of two options. It was either Mimzy or Rosy. She wouldn't mind meeting either, she was somewhat excited for it. Meeting more people of this world she knew was going to be interesting. Alastor: "Although, you can't exactly go like this, people would then know you're human and that just won't do". With a click of his fingers, Tia was given a beautiful necklace. The necklace had a golden chain and a red heart made of a ruby. Around the ruby was a gold outline with tiny red rubies embedded in it.

Tia awed at the necklace, her eyes sparkled from the beauty of it. Alastor: "Put it on". Tia quickly put it around her neck and the second she clipped it and let it hang, the ruby started to glow. The light became brighter, it blinded her to close her eyes. Opening them, she saw she had changed. She reached for her head and felt small horns. She looked at her nails which were black and elongated. Her skin was unnaturally paler and her teeth were sharp like razors. She couldn't see it herself but her eyes had also changed to a deep red with black pupils. She felt something swish and looked behind to find a long and skinny black tail with a tip looking excactly like a spade from a card. She could control it too which made her more excited. 

Tia: "Ho my god, this is amazing, Al, this is incredible". Alastor smiled widley as he watched her admire her new features. Alastor: "Glad you like it dear, just keep the necklace on and you'll be exactly like the rest of us. Not even your heartbeat can be heard nor your human smell detected". Tia looked up surprised, she was completely hidden, probably even from other overlords. She looked, smelled and felt like every other demon. Tia: "Jesus, how much power do you have?". She said it as a joke which made Al smile more. Alastor: "More then you know my dear. Now shall we go? My friend will be expecting us". 

Tia walked beside Alastor as best she could while looking around hell. It was an interesting place. Everything caught her eye, from the signs to the shops to the colors to the people. As expected, demons avoided them both. Walking across the street or into alleyways. Alastor: "You definitely are a curious one aren't you Tia?". Tia didn't look up to Al but still looked around. Tia: "I guess, its just nothing like this has ever happened in my life before. My life is more stale compared to this". She gestures and cringes at the pile of bodies that filled the streets. Blood and guts everywhere, still left from the extermination from weeks before. 

Alastor: "I see so the living world has become more boring?". Tia thought while trying to explain that the living was and wasn't interesting. Tia: "I guess it is interesting but, since I've been there for my whole life I can pretty much guess what'll happen next. At times life was interesting and exciting but it was more depressing and stressful, this place isn't any better but it isn't any worse. It's just, new". Alastor hummed, he understood what she meant. He loved murdering others but it was a stress to keep under wraps but in hell, he could tear a person apart and no one would even think twice about it. But even that became annoyingly boring after a while.

As they continued their trek, they never even noticed the eyes on them both, watching their every move. After maybe an hour of walking, to Tias' relief, they made it to their destination but a new problem arose. The place was an emporium owned by Rosie. Tia knew her too, the friend of Alastor. Too bad her emporium was closed thanks to some kind of "plumbing problem"? Alastor looked quite disappointed in the disturbance but still kept his smile. Alastor: "Too bad, she would have loved you". Tia was also disappointed, she wouldn't have mind meeting her in person or even Mimzy but instead they headed back to the hotel, since it was getting dark. 

Tia noticed something when passing past a board filled with papers. She quickly grabbed it while walking quickly past with Alastor leading her. The flyer was a job offer by Mr Grumbles, interesting name. The job offer was an easy one, anyone could get it. If Tia was to live here, she would have to make some money at least. Putting the paper in her pocket, she continued to the hotel beside Alastor. When they made it halfway, Al plopped her down as he was basically carrying her. She wasn't one for long walks.

Alastor: "Sorry to take you all that way for nothing dear, I should have known she wasn't there". Tia, when let down, was ready for a drink and a rest but still needed to be at least courteous to Alastor. Tia: "Oh don't worry Al, its fine, we'll just have to visit next time". Alastor looked up surprised by her words. Alastor: "So you're alright in me taking you again? To her?". Tia nodded, she really didnt mind, she wanted to meet them all, it would be epic to her if she could, without dying from it. Alastor stayed stunned by her willingness to visit someone like himself. He would have thought anyone with a right mind wouldn't want to meet terrifying beast like himself so easily. But Tia was a different case, she was always so strange, so willing to go along with things and terribly nice to everyone, even him.

Almost like Charlie but Charlie still had an air of awareness when she was around him, he could feel her nervousness but with Tia, she had none of that. No fear, no hesitation, almost seemed excited for everything. She was a very curious girl and it made Al more curious about her and suspicious. Alastor: "Well then, shall we return, you do seem out of it at the moment". Tia, with another long and deep breath, stood up straight the best she could, which wasn't much. She wasn't one for physical activity. Tia: "Yep, lets go before I die of pain". Saying it in a very strained voice but in a humorous way, walked by Al towards the direction of the hotel. 

They walked for a while, a lot slower to Tias' relief then before. Alastor walked a little slower to help the poor girl and her unfit manor. Alastor: "You know, walking a lot more could help in bettering your capability for it". Tia: "I do walk, just a lot slower then you, and I'm usually listening to music when I do buuuuuut I left my phone and headphones home". Alastor: "You do seem to carry your device with you a lot, any particular reason why?". Tia: "It's just comforting to have with me, listening to music or watching my favourite videos always help calm me down or think better, especially when I'm anxious or scared buuuut I also have it with me to keep me entertained when I'm not doing anything or bored". 

Alastor: "I see, people these days seem to have them a lot". Tia: "Pfft, now you sound like a boomer". Alastor: "A what?". Tia: "Nothing, you won't get it, hehehe". Tia and Alastor seemed to talk for a while, a lot more then they did while going there. They did, however, not notice eyes on them both, watching their every move.


	5. The building goes boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *BOOM*

The days that followed were pretty normal for the most part. Guests came and went, which was a somewhat success for Charlie. Some even stayed, 3 new guests. A wolf demon, a fish demon who was also a scientist from what Tia could tell and a very strange and curious blind demon with long hair that could move. Because of the new comers, Tia had to wear the necklace Alastor had given her days before which caused a bit of a skeptic event.

Vaggie: "How do we know that necklace isn't one of your skeems?". Alastor guffered in a dramatic way, doing it for a joke which caused Vaggie to become more mad. Alastor "Oh dear Vaggie, have I ever caused problems for you? I just want dear Tia here to be safe is all, the necklace hides her human scent, heartbeat and her human features, making her more demon, nothing else. It is the perfect way to keep her alive". Charlie jumped in, beside Vaggie to try and calm her nerves. Charlie: "Come on Vaggie, it's fine, the necklace keeps Tia safe, its the best way she won't be found out-". Vaggie: "No I still don't trust you, whatever you're trying to do, leave her out of it".

Tia: "Alright alright listen, its my choice whether to wear it or not and I'M saying I'M wearing it, new guests have arrived and I'm not getting couped up in my room because of it so I'll be wearing this and that's final!". Tia's booming voice and demanding nature got everyone quiet, even Niffty and Husk who were ignoring the heated debate were now paying attention. Alastor stood by very surprised and very amused, so she could be demanding, how interesting. Vaggie crossed her arms in annoyance but she couldn't argue further. Tia was right and so was Al, the necklace was Tias' best chance on staying hidden and safe, or as much as she could in hell. If everyone thought she was a demon, they wouldn't annoy her or kill her or worse. 

After everyone dispersed and continued their day, Tia dropped on the couch, annoyed by earliers events. Angel came over too, sitting next to her with a smug grin. Angel dust: "That was impressive kid, didn't know you could speak that loudly and that booming like, was awesome how you got everyone shook". Tia didn't look to Angel but held her head in efforts to get rid of the growing head ache she had. Tia: "*Sigh* I have my moments". Both stayed quiet for a while as they both watched the day go by as the other people walking continued their own day. 

Angel Dust: "Soooo, I wanted to ask you something. If it ain't any trouble toots, could I practice some make up on you?". This was somewhat unexpected for Tia, she didn't think anyone, in the living or the dead world would ask such a question. And knowing Angel Dust was a boy almost made it funny. She couldn't refuse of course, it was Angel, he was even looking nervous and embarrassed when asking. Tia: "Sure, that'd be fun". Angel looked to Tia surprised she would accept his request but with a giddy smile, they both got up and headed to his room.

When Tia made it there, she was very enamoured by his room. It was just like she imagined, all pink, filled with inappropriate posters mainly of him, the bed was huge and had too many fluffy pillows. Even the walls were pink and just at the end of the bed was a small bed for little fat nuggets who now slept soundly on it. Walking over to his bathroom which was also heavily decorated in pink, sat down on a stool in front of Angel. Grabbing his make up and things, he then looked over Tias' face. Angel Dust: "For someone so skinny, you do have a chubby face, you look like a kid well you are anyway".   
Tia: "Hey! I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in a few months sooooo I'm not a kid". Hearing that perked Angels interests and surprise. Angel Dust: "Really? Thought you were younger but at least in a few months, we can go drinkin, Hahahaha". Tia smiled as well, she wasn't one for alcohol but getting a drink with Angel could be fun, and dangerous but she was up for it. Angel Dust: "Alright lets get started. For over an hour, Tia sat very still for Angel to work his magic, he was really good at it too from what she could feel. Angel didn't let her look at the mirror since it was suppose to be a surprise. 

This sudden opening of the door was heard but Angel ignored it. Charlie: "Hey Angel, have you seen- oh". Charlie came in and was shocked to see Angel with Tia. Charlie: "Oh there you are Tia, I was looking for you, what are you two doing?". Angel Dust: "Make up practice". Tia waved to Charlie but didn't say anything as Angel was working on her lips with a glossy and expensive lip gloss. Angel dust: "Aaaaand there". And it was all done, Angel dust moved back so Tia could get up and she turned to the mirror to finally see what she looked like. 

It was.... Beautiful. Tia was so lost for words in that moment. She didn't wear makeup often, actually thought make up was annoying to wear but she was surprisingly beautiful and love it. Charlie: "Wow, that's amazing, you look incredible Tia. You did amazing as well Angel". Tia: "I totally agree, this is amazing". Angel got all flustered from the compliments and tried his best to hide it. Angel Dust: "Well, you know, I lived long enough to know how to work it and besides, this is my first time trying it on another person besides myself". 

Tia: "Really? That's amazing". Charlie: "You did great Angel". The compliments now became too much, he wasn't used to this much praise. Angel Dust: "Alright alright I got it, I'm amazing". The conversation continued on and all 3 just started hanging out in the room. The moment didnt last long as a gigantic boom sounded throughout the hotel, shaking everything. Charlie: "What was that?!". Charlie, panicked, ran out and opened the door. Unfortunately, the door opening and the boom woke up Fat Nuggets. He squealed in alarm and ran around till running out the door, towards the stairs that got down stairs to the main lobby area.

Angel Dust: "NUGGETS NO!!". Both Angel and Tia ran out trying to stop the pig but the little squealer disappeared before they could. Angel Dust: "Sh** he's gone, f***, who the f*** caused an explosion? For f***s sake". Angel was stressed and Tia was also worried. She knew if Nuggets ran into the wrong person, he could be dead and eaten by them. Tia: "Come on, we can't find him while standing here". Tia jogging towards the stairs heading down followed by Angel. Angel Dust: "So, you're gonna help me find him?". 

Angel asked confused while following Tia. Tia: "Yeah, of course, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him either if he was my pet and besides, you care about him AND he's a cute pig". Angel Dust: "He definitely is". Splitting up, Angel checked the kitchen and bar area while Tia searched the lounge. She searched everywhere, under the couches, in the draws, under the tables and every other nook and cranny a little pig could go. Tia: "Nugget! Nuuuuugget! Here boy! Nugget!". She was about to head to the dining area but stopped when she saw the door was open. 

Tia: "I hope to hell he didn't make it out". Running outside, she looked around, more panicked then before. It would be a huge problem if Nuggets got out and most likely he did. Tia: "Nugget! Fat Nuggets! Your Dads looking for you! Nugget!". ??: "Hello dear". The sudden voice behind her startled Tia, forcing her to turn around. It was Alastor, probably coming by to catch up with things here. Alastor: "Well, aren't you all dolled up, whats the occasion?". Tia hadn't realized till now but she still had make up on that Angel put on her. Tia: "Oh uh, no its not for anything, Angel just wanted to practice some make up on me". Alastor: "Oh I see, say, what are you doing out here and, why is there a whole in the hotel building?".

Tia: "Uh well, I don't know why that happened but, um, have you seen Fat Nuggets, Angels pig, he got scared from the explosion and ran off and I think he got out here". Tia even though talking to Alastor, couldn't help but look around hoping to spot Nuggets. Alastor: "Hmm, I don't think I have but it would be good to have some pork tonight". The mere mention of Nuggets becoming food on a plate, even if he meant it as a joke, sent nerves and stress to Tias' heart. Tia: "He is never ever going to be anyones dinner Al, he's an important pig to Angel and I swear to god he is not getting hurt or eaten". 

Tia was stern which made Alastor smile wider. Tia had a lot of confidence for a human who could easily be ripped apart by him without any effort, he wondered if she would ever be feared by that. Alastor: "Such a stern tone, aren't you worried you'd ever anger someone with the way you speak?". Tia didn't look back at him nor did she show any sign of fear or regret for it. Tia: "I don't really care, as long as I make it clear, thats all that matters, if they don't like it, they can get stuffed and if I get torn apart by it at least I would die for something right". Alastor: "Such a righteous heart but also foolish". Tia rolled her eyes at his comment. Tia: "Whatever, anywaaaaaay, Im gonna go and find Nuggets, bye". 

Alastor: "Tia!". Turning around while almost at the corner of the hotel that lead to the back of the hotel. Tia: "What?". Alastor, pointing to his neck in sign to hers. Alastor: "Don't forget your necklace dear". Tia: "Oh right". Tia reached into her pocket to pull out the heart shaped red and gold necklace that Alastor gave her. The second she put it on, her form changed to more demonic, exactly like days before. Tia, giving a thumbs up to Al continued off to find the pig while calling his name. As her voice faded, Alastor looked up to the damaged hotel, very curious on what exactly happened. Using his shadow ability, teleported straight to the damaged area.

The second he got there was introduced by loud voices yelling. One being Vaggies and the other being unfamiliar. When he turned the corner, he found them. Vaggie stood yelling and yelling at a short fish demon dressed in a laboratory coat and uniform. Alastor had been informed 3 other demons stayed, one being a fish demon who was also a scientist and apparently named Baxter. Charlie stood in between the two, mainly keeping Vaggie from gutting the fish. Vaggie: "Could you not do explosive science while at a hotel??!!". The fish demon sneered at her tone.

Baxter: "I wasn't making explosions, it wasn't suppose to blow up, it isn't my fault, I just have to change my calculations". Vaggie was close to exploding herself, her face brightened to a red from the boiling anger in her. Alastor: *Looks like another explosions gonna happen*. Alastor hadn't been noticed yet and was glad to, he was too amused by this situation to interrupt. Vaggie: "Can't you do your experiments somewhere else". Baxter started becoming frustrated as well. Baxter: "I told you, my lab blew up, I have no where to do my experiments except here". Vaggie crossed her arms, not surprised over what happened to his laboratory but it does make it more worrying. Apparently the guy can't help but make things explode. Not a great guest to have in a hotel if he blows up the place all the time.

Meanwhile, Tia was still outside looking for Fat Nuggets. She had thought on going inside to tell Angel dust so they could split up and look better but she didn't want to miss him or something if he decided to come out of hiding. She was right, she heard little squeaks and snorts come out from under some rubble that had fallen from the building. Looking under it, she found Nuggets tucked away in a crack. Small enough for him to fit nicely in. Tia: "There you are, come on Nuggets, Angels looking for you, Daddy's looking for you and he's very worried". 

Hearing the name of his owner or the Daddy part at least, Nuggets started shuffling towards Tia. Being able to reach him now, Tia gently grabbed him and pulled him out. Finally finding the pig and having him in her arms now, Tia headed back to the hotel to find Angel. At the time, Alastor also came back down, having his fill of a good time with Vaggie and Baxters argument. Charlie was able to intervene and found a middle ground for both which they reluctantly agreed to. Too bad, Alastor was looking forward to the fishs guts being spilled because of Vaggies spear.

But at least maybe Tia will bring him his bacon in which she was. Having the piggy in hand, he wondered how he can tease her more on eating him. Her brave and foolish attitude was hilarious to see, he wondered how far she'd go to protect those she loved, it would be amusing to see. However, what he didn't realize, was a piece of the building was slowly coming loose. Tia didn't know either till it broke loose and fell right towards her. Seeing the incoming doom, Alastor did something he'd never expect he'd do in his life.


	6. Epic showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Tia end up somewhere they bout don't want to be

The rubble fell, making its way right to Tia who was walking below. In that second, she only saw black but felt arms wrap around her. But soon she saw red and stripes? She now realized what was happening. Alastor had ran over and hugged her? Or held her? Wait, where was she? Immediately after, Alastor let go, completely surprised and confused himself, more so then Tia was. Tia looked around after they both separated and... Was in an ally way. Tia: "Al, what happened? Why did you run over and held me and then teleported us to, wherever we are?". 

Alastor stayed silent for a few moments, thinking deeply about it. Tia decided to check on Nuggets that she was still holding, while Alastor got through his strange phase of not understanding what in the world happened. Nuggets, seemingly unfazed by everything that happened, snuggled in Tia's arms making her smile. Alastor: "Ahem". Catching her attention, Tia looked back to Al who was still perturbed. Alastor: "Well, to answer your question before dear, it seems I saved you from some falling debree from the building". Tia stood shocked for a moment, she never even noticed the danger. But what also surprised her was Alastor saved her life. And from his expression, not on purpose, it almost made her laugh. Tia: "Well, are you okay with that?". Alastor opened an eye to look at the smug look on Tias' face. Alastor: "Of course I am dear, we wouldn't want you dying, now would we?". Giving her a tap on the head, Alastor sped past Tia, completely disregarding everything that just happened. Tia just rolled her eyes and followed him, not really caring herself. 

Tia: "Thanks anyway". Alastor didn't respond but kept walking with his microcane out. Heading out of the ally would be the only way for both of them to know where they were. It was strange when seeing the hundreds of TV screens everywhere showing everything from news to cartoon shows, even porn. Tia: "Whoa, that's weird, there's so many TV-". Tia froze when she saw the look on Alastor face, he seemed completely still but his whole body contorted in symbols and static. His eyes changed to dials as his smile strained. It then hit Tia, a lot of TVs, an unknown area and Alastor freaking out made it obvious where they were. Tia: "Well, shall we keep going? The hotel should beeeeeee, that way, I see it". Pointing directly North West to them was the tiny top of the Hazbin Hotel. Its lights could barely be seen flickering seeing how far away it was. When Alastor saw it, he strutted towards the direction it was in. Tia quickly followed behind. 

Alastor was going so fast in his dash to get out of here, Tia literally had to run at times to catch up. Passing by TV after TV, it was obvious Alastor hated each step. Tia tried her best to stay behind him but eventually, fell to the ground. Tia: "Ow, huh?". Two black shoes stopped at her head and when she looked up, it was Alastor, who thankfully turned back. Alastor: "Need a hand dear?". Reaching his hand down, Tia smiled thankfully as she took it. He maybe an ass at times and narcistic, selfish and a terrifying idiot but at least he was a gentleman. Tia: "Thanks". Rubbing at her knees as they bled from skidding across the ground, she was soon shocked that the wounds quickly healed and the bleeding stopped. Before she could tell Alastor what happened, the screen of a large TV they stood in front of suddenly went static, at first you could think it just lost signal but, that wasn't the case. ??: "Aw, how sweet, you are such a gentleman Alastor". 

A smooth but booming voice covered in its own static and white noise came from the TV. Alastor, who was still holding Tias hand, squeezed it tightly. Not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to know she wasn't going to break from it easily. Tia: "Uh Al? What was that?". Turning to the TV, it changed again but this time showing the face of Vox, the TV demon. Tia: *Aw fuck*. Yes, the time they had both been dreading for came. Vox had shown his face, literally on a TV. Vox: "Well well well, looks like we have a two lost lambs in my territory, oh wait, I should say fawns shouldn't I?". Tia got the joke but she felt it was too overused for Alastor. Alastor: "Well, your humour is just as dry as ever huh Vox?". Vox sneered but kept his grin since it pissed Alastor off more. 

Vox: "And you're just as sly, I wouldn't have known you were here until someone gave me a hefty tip". Tia peeked around as she looked around the empty streets but even so could feel the eyes of bystanders wanting to see a fight. A least one of them told Vox they were there. Voxs' translucent eyes moved to Tia who jumped a little as his eyes fixated on her and his grin widened. Vox: "And who do we have here? A little pet of yours Al? Or maybe a friend?". Tia didn't mind getting called pet but it wouldn't end well for Alastor if he assumed they were aquaintances or even for her. Alastor only gazed at Tia, seeing her fear coming through. Alastor: "You could say that, she's an entertaining pet indeed". 

Tia only rolled her eyes, knowing that was gonna happen. Vox: "Yes and a lovely one at that. She would do well under Valentino's rule, wouldn't she Val?". Vox turned away from the screen and Val appeared. Looking her up and down, Val hummed as Tia gulped heavily. Valentino: "Yes she would be. Lovely skin and face, be lovely for the customers". Tia felt a shiver go down her spine as her face became flustered. She had never been described that in her life and she never thought she would. Alastor tapped her leg with his foot to get her to focus. Tia shook her head as she looked away from the screen. 

Alastor: "Sorry to say but she's already taken. You'll have to find someone else, Valentino". Alastor said their names in such discuss, you didn't need to look at his face to know he despised the two. Valentino only disappeared from the screen as he rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. Vox: "Well what should we do about this. I could let you go but what would be the fun in that". Alastor became more smug, knowing very well how this was going to end and he himself was riled for a fight from how hard he was holding Tia's hand. Tia had to grip her teeth, trying not to whimper in pain as blood was drawn. 

Alastor: "If you want to get rid of me Vox why don't you come here and do it yourself?". Tia hoped to God he was joking but it was too late. Vox: "Actually, I think I might just do that". Placing his hand on the screen, it started to faze through the screen. Soon his head then his body completely came through until he was just behind the glass that stood between them. Tia: *I guess that makes sense since he is the TV demon*. Alastor had finally let go of Tia's hand who also started to back away rubbing at the claw wound he left behind. The glass shattered as Vox approached it and stepped down from the window sill.

Now both demons faced each other, the hate for each other sounded through the air as white noise and radio static filled the air. Both grinned almost like they were competing to whoever had the widest smile. Tia backed away further and further till she made it to an ally and ran in. Hiding behind a dumpster, she covered her ears and head as Nuggets sat on her bent knees preparing herself for the explosion and damage about to happen from the battle. It was maybe a moment of silence that Tia started to question what was going on and as she lifted her head to look back, something red was thrown and crashed into a building.

She ducked her head back down as the destruction continued, holding Nuggets close to her chest to keep him calm. It was maybe a few moments later did the noise and crashing began to become further and further away. Tia peeked from behind the dumpster and tip toed to the street. Nearly every building had been broken or damaged beyond repair. Tia: "Jesus, those two don't pull their punches". A door suddenly opened from behind her and she was pulled into a dark room. Thrown against a coach, she heard Nuggets squeal for a moment before bracing for an attack. She opened her eyes to spot some scaly figure, peaking out the door. ??: "Do you have a death wish kid? You're off ya trolley if ya think you get any safety out there". Some type of lizard demon, maybe a Iguana has pulled Tia and Nuggets into some room behind a store. 

Tia: "I don't know, couldn't exactly find someplace in time. Who are you?". She began to question after a moment on checking Nuggets. ??: "The names Glenn, I'm an owner of the store we're behind. Can't believe that crazy red bastard showed up, seems stupid to waltz into the territory of someone who wants to gut ya". It took Tia a few guesses on what he was saying since his accent was a bit strong. This was, however, the first time she's met anyone with a Scottish accent. Glenn: "So, what about you lassy, what's ya name?". After checking for a few minutes out the door, he halfly fell halfly sat onto the old couch nearby the one Tia sat on. Grabbing hardcore whiskey from a shelf nearby, he popped open the lid. Tia: "Tia Charlise, I'm more or less new here in hell". The guy took a big swig as he listened, not bothering using a cup. Glenn: "What about ya friend there?". Glenn pointed to Nuggets who had wiggled and settled into her lap, breathing slowly as he drifted off. Tia: "His names Fat Nuggets, he's my friends pig". 

After the introductions, both were quiet. It was pretty silent besides the occasional explosions in the distance most definitely belonging to Vox and Alastor. Tia's anxiety and worry began to flare as she thought about how blue was doing. Alastor was strong she knew that but Vox had the same level of power. Both couldn't defeat each other but it still didn't help that Vox could have some tricks up his sleeve and being in his own territory with Valentino not far behind, it could end pretty badly. She couldn't really stay still and fidgeted a lot. From playing with the hems of her shirt, bouncing her legs (only to stop since Nuggets wasn't enjoying it) and much other fidgets that didn't go unnoticed. Glenn: "No need to fret darl, they're too far away to hurt either of us now. Just gotta wait it out till the numpteys stop their shit". Even if he didn't know the context of her worry, she still smiled a bit grateful for his help. She decided to take a breath and lie on the couch she was on, moving Nuggets to sit beside her as he head was at his side. 

Nuggets let it happen and snorted happily. Her breathing slowed as the warmth of her friend and the feeling of safety in a dark room started to work to calm her nerves. The peace didn't last long as slowly but noticeably, the smashing and crashing became louder and louder and louder and louder till *BOOOOM!!*. Down from the rooftops, fell Vox and Alastor. Tia finally got to see how he was doing but it wasn't good. Vox had wires coming out from his hands and it wrapped around Alastors body and even started cutting into him and shedding blood. His smile was still wide but dangerously so and his form and look said everything. He was angry, scared and in pain. Vox turned his flat head and spotted Tia first. Vox: "Well, look who were found, I'll be back for you soon pet once I'm done with red boy here". Using the distraction, Alastor reached his head and clamped his jaws at Voxs' neck. 

Vox shouted in anger and pain while Alastor ripped out wires and metal. The wires at his fingers detached and Vox threw Alastor down the ally and through a wall. He grabbed his neck that bled black like oil but followed on to find Alastor. Tia began to run after him, more worried about Alastor then anything else. Though was stopped by a hand belonging to Glenn. Glenn: "Where ya think ya goin? We gotta run dis way, grab ya porker and let's go". Tia pulled at her arm to set it free from his grip and stepped back. Tia: "I can't, I have to help him. He's gonna be killed and I can't let it". Tia hopped over the damage and rubble that fell from the building, going through the wall made by Vox. Glenn: "Yer aff ya hied kid, he's gonna kill ya why ya care anyway?". Tia stopped just at the beginning of the path Vox had gone down. She clenched her fist as her determination overided by her absolute fear for what was going to happen. She turned, tears streaming down her face but there was a glow in them as well. Tia: "Because he's my friend".


	7. Ya owe a life, ya save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia saves Alastor at the nick of time

When she reached the end of the long trek of broken walls, followed by Nuggets who dropped from her arms, she could see them again and Alastor was struggling. More wires had wrapped around him, he tried to fight back but it was almost futile too. Vox was on top of him again, holding and pulling the wires to make sure they stayed around him. Vox: "Well isn't this a surprise, do you like them Al? My wires? It took me forever to figure it out but at least I got the jump on you with them, this fight will be my win". Tia looked around, trying to find something to help her. Spotting a metal pipe the length of a bat, she grabbed it quickly. 

Vox: "This will finally all be over, one of us had to win someday and that day is finally here, I've won radio demon, I will finally be able to RIP YOU APART!!!". Pulling on the strings more, it ripped at his body, causing blood to spill everywhere as the wires dug into his skin. Alastor let out a grunt but kept himself from screaming. Vox did it several times till *SMACK!*. Vox fell to the ground when impact came to his head. Using all her strength, Tia grabbed the pipe and used it to hit Vox over the head, knocking him out. His screen had a large dent in it now and now he lay unconscious as his screen showed those no signal ones you see on other TV. 

Alastor had also collapsed, the spill of blood plus his injuries have caused him to black out. Tia panicked, she didn't know what to do. Quickly, she removed the wires from his body, since it still dug into his skin. Next, she had to stop as much as the bleeding as possible. Wrapping his arms and body up with some clothes and rags she found lying around, most of his bleeding stopped. Then, she had to find a place to keep him safe till he woke up. She could go back to Glenns' shop, knowing he'd probably be gone. But that was a no go as the building had been destroyed. She had to think but the msot she could do was look for one. 

Picking him up, she carried him on her back. Luckily for her he wasn't really heavy, she didn't know if it was because of his lack of mass and fat or because she was a demon thanks to necklace that gave her a boost. It didn't matter now, she just had to look for a good place to hide. Dragging him towards the hotel woukd be a good start since out of all of hell, it was the safest place to be. It took over an hour for her reach outside of Voxs' territory, she knew from the lack of TV screens after she passed a certain area. She didn't know where she was but it was a start.   
She mainly took the alley ways since she didnt want to be jumped or attacked by someone. Anyone would take a chance on killing the radio demon so being in public was a no go. Besides, he'd probably appreciate the lack of people knowing how weak he was that day. Though, when she passed by a exit to the streets, she noticed something she recognised. Rosie's emporium. A perfect safe place that was close by. Looking around, she noticed no one was there so quickly, she ran to the front door and luckily for her, Nuggets had followed her the entire way. 

Using her head, she knocked heavily on the door a couple of times. A sweet and high pitched voice that said "Coming" came from behind the door. The door clicked open and Rosy stood tall and fair to greet her guests but was met with shock after seeing her friend Alastor out cold and being carried by a random girl, followed by a small pig. Rosy: "Oh dear, what is this?". Tia, still very tired from her long walk while carrying a body, tried to use her words. Tia: "Please.... Help.... You're Lady Rosy, Alastors friend....there was a fight....With Vox...He's badly hurt". 

Moving to the side, and opening the door wider she signalled them in. Rosy: "Come in sweetheart". Entering the place, she was taken to the back and carefully placed Alastor on a couch. Moving him around to make him more comfortable, she backed away to let Rosy have a look at him. Her nerves and anxiety started to rise, the stress and fear built up was close to a breaking point. Her attention was pulled away as the little snorts and grunts of Fat Nuggets caught her attention. Picking him up, she held him in her arms, calming down slowly thanks to him. Having an adorable animal snuggling up to you while you're holding it does that. 

Rosy: "He should be fine dear, he'll heal". Rosy decided to look over his wounds which were bandaged up by clothes and rags. Rosy: "Hmm, so my dear, could you explain what happened?". Tia looked up to Rosy, still cradling Nuggets in her arms, she began to explain. After a few minutes of explaining, she began to feel weary herself. Her legs burned and her body ached. Tia: "And then I came here because I know you and Alastor are friends". Rosy smiled wider again, thinking about the events that occurred and what Tia had told her.

Rosy: "That we are dear. And another question if you don't mind me asking, who are you?". Tia: "Oh uh, my names Tia, I am a guest at the Hazbin Hotel". Rosy, after hearing her name, got up from sitting beside Alastor and practically leaped to Tia. Rosy: "Oh my goodness, you're Tia, the living human girl Alastor had told me so much about, oh how I've been wanting to meet you". Using both her hands, Rosy squished Tias' cheeks, excitement shined in her empty eyes as she chattered excitedly about things, Tia couldn't hear. She was too busy freaking out that she knew she was a living being in hell.

Tia: "Vwate, div Alastew tull shu?". Rosy, somehow understanding Tias' words even though her face was still squished up, nodded quickly. Rosy: "Its such a wonder how a human ended up in the depths of hell and from what Alastor told me, you showed up in quite a spectacle, bright lights and static numbers surrounded you till you landed on the ground. Oh how marvelous, wish I was there to see it". She had finally let go of Tia and continued to talk. Tia rubbed her face since her holding it made it a bit sore. The sudden groan and moans caught their attention. Alastor, who was on the couch, twist and turned while he slowly rose from the it. Tia stepped a little closer but didn't want to get too close since he could still think he was in a fight. 

Tia: "A-Al, are you okay?". Hearing her voice triggered Alastor and he shot a sharp ender spike at her. Rosy quickly and calmly pulled her back, the blade just missing her, almost like she knew that was going to happen. Composing himself, Alastor slowly and surely became more aware of where he was. Rosy: "Alastor dear, are you alright? Are you there friend?". Alastor, groaning some more, rubbed at his eyes and head, like someone trying to get over a hangover. Alastor: "Rosy, is that you? Where am I?". Slowly getting up, he rubs his head. Rosy: "Yes it's me dear, and you're at my emporium. You were able to escape a very dangerous situation thanks to this little gem". Alastor looks up to see Tia who slightly waves to him, nervously.

Tia "Hey Al, how are you doing? Are you still hurting oooor, are you okay now?". Alastor continued staring at Tia, bewildered by her presence. He straightened up, getting up as well which got Tia almost running to him to help but restrained herself. Tia: "Heh, guess you are alright". Alastor: "Yes, I am so is it true you helped me dear?". Tia shuffled a bit, she put down Nuggets for a while so she could properly help. Tia: "Um yeah, couldn't exactly leave you to be killed by Vox could I?". Alastor raised an eyebrow, he was remembering more and more of what happened. He saved her, ended up in a ally which was in the territory of his greatest enemy, Vox the tv demon, they had a fight which he brought a new weapon of his that caught him off guard, he pinned him down and was about to be killed and then, blank.

Alastor: "Hmm how interesting, so dear, how exactly were you able to get me away from Vox? You don't exactly have any ability to do so". Rosy raised a toothy grin of amusement, when Tia told her how she and Alastor were able to escape, she had cried out laughing from it, freaking out Nuggets and herself. Tia: "Hehe, well, I uh, kinda knocked him out with a metal pole". Alastor expression was pure surprise for a second till he flipped out into a fit of laughter. Rosy joined in after him, both simply enthusiastically entertained by it. Alastor: "Oh my dear, that is fantastic, that was hilarious, too bad I wasn't able to see it". Tia nervously laughed as well, she also thought it was funny as hell but was also worried Vox would be infuriated by it that he would try and kill her now. 

Tia: "Heh yeah, thanks um so, Al can we get back to the hotel now? I've had enough of this little "outing"". Alastor, getting the giggles out of his system, also looked tired himself, much more exhausted then Tia if anyone was to bet. Alastor: "Of course dear, we shall go, was fantastic to see you again Rosy dear, Ill be seeing you soon". Rosy nodded in agreement before speaking. Rosy: "Likewise old friend, hope you feel well soon, oh and next time you come please bring Tia dear here, she is just a sweetheart and I would love to see her again". Tia was right there but felt a bit warmed by Rosy liking her, even if it was probably for selfish reasons, she still thought Rosy was a really nice and terrifying lady. 

Alastor: "Of course I will, shall we go Tia dear?". Tia nodded in response with a relieved smile, she couldn't wait to get back at the hotel. Both looked banged up as they returned but alright none of the less. When they returned though, all sorts of shenanigans were happening. Charlie: "Oh my goodness, what happened to you two? We've been worried sick". Before Tia could talk, a sudden squeal came from behind and a rush of white and pink took to Tia or more exactly, what was in her arms. Angel dust: "Oh my baby, you're back, I missed you so much, don't you ever fucking leave me again". 

Tia stepped back to let them have their moment, she was very satsified and happy Angel would be alright now that Nuggets was back. Vaggie followed and stood, very cranky like a mother, glaring at both Tia and Alastor. Vaggie: "So, are you both going to answer Charlie?". Tia looked up to Alastor who looked down at her then they both looked back to the others. Tia: "Well".


	8. The capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia can't catch a break

It took a while to explain all the details but in the end, everyone got the gist of it. Vaggie: "Okay, some of that, is hard to believe. Why would Alastor save anyone? And I don't think just anyone can sneak up on an overlord and knock him out but I will give you props for it". Of course Vaggie was one to question Alastors' save but Tia did give a smug and thankful smile for the last part. Tia: "Its true, I saw the rubble when I got here and it's directly where I was". Angel was a bit nervous when hearing that, if not for Alastor, Nuggets would have been badly hurt, and Tia of course. Angel Dust: "Damn, Vox ain't gonna be happy about this, it's probably better you stay here toots, keep yourself low until they, I don't know, forget about it". 

Angel was right, Vox wouldn't let something like this slide by so easily. Seeing how proud and vicious overlords are, he must be infuriated right now. Charlie: "Well, I am glad you all are safe, I am so happy right now, Alastor, you saved Tia and Nuggets life, that's amazing". Alastor, who sat nearby, listening in on the conversation, sipped on some coffee he made himself. Alastor: "Well, it would be a sad thing if we lost an important guest, now wouldn't it?". He said it in a sly matter, desperately trying to make it seem he planned it. But Tia didn't buy it, she knew what he did was out of instinct and not purpose, he even told her that too after it happened but she kept her mouth shut, for his sake. 

Tia: "Well, I guess that debt was already owed since I saved him from Vox". If Alastor was going to act sly on his intentions, so would Tia, it is only fair. Charlie: "That's true well, glad everyone's working together, that also gives you good points as well, Alastor". Alastor, almost like he would have spilled his drink from being surprised, composed himself and put on a wide smile to Charlie. Alastor: "That's very kind of you dear but I don't really need it, I'm not really your subject at this fine hotel dear". Charlie shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with him, he wasn't any of Charlie's subjects to her rehabilitating project but a business partner and nothing more or less. Charlie: "Maybe but you could". Alastors only response was a short laugh before returning to sip his drink.

Vaggie: "Anyway, it's probably best you stay at the hotel, don't leave for anything okay? This may not be his territory but he can still get to you if you're out there". Tia nodded, understanding Vaggies' concern, she didn't want to be stuck in the hotel but she had no choice now. She was a target, and she couldn't di anything about it but to wait. Angel Dust: "Hey don't worry about it, I'm stuck here all the time too because these bitches don't let me have any fun". Vaggie rolled her eyes while Charlie gave him a look of disbelief. Vaggie: "If what you do is you're version of fun then I think you lost the meaning a long time ago". Tia snorted a little, knowing this would blow up into a full on argument, which it did but it was funny to watch. 

After everyone settled down, the day was coming to an end so everyone retreated back to their quarters and the hotel was closed for the night. When Tia got to her room, she flopped onto the bed, completely drained from the crazy day she had. It gave her time to think over the day. So she was asked by Angel to practice make up on her, there was an explosion that scared Nuggets into running away, she helped Angel look for him and found him outside, without knowing rubble fell from the building and would have killed her if it wasn't for Alastor saving her without purpose, almost instinctively. The event reminded her she still had make up on as well which probably looked horrible on her now but she could clean it off later. 

They ended in an ally and an unknown place which happened to be Voxs' territory, Vox showed up and they had a fight, Tia got pulled into a room behind a store by Glenn. Tia: "Oh Glenn, shit I forgot to see if he was okay. Hope he is, wish I could see him again to say thanks, might buy him something but that will have to wait since I can't leave the hotel, hmm too bad". The rest of the night was nothing but silent. Tia had drifted off into a restful sleep but still slightly aware. Especially since she got up after hearing a strange sound in her room. It sounded like small footsteps crawling against the ground.   
The anxiety built up after hearing it, and since it was so dark, she didn't know what could it be. She reached into a small compartment beside her bed and took out the heart necklace Alastor gave her. Putting it straight on, her form changed. Building up some confidence, she reached for the lamp light and turned it on. With the room now lit, she looked carefully around but nothing was there. Tia: "Hello? Anyone there?". No answer, only silence. Tia: *This is so cliche*. With a dragged out sigh, Tia hopped off of her bed to look around more. She checked the shadows for movement and checked that the door was really closed. 

The glass door that lead to her balcony was closed and locked as well. Tia: "Alastor? If that's you, I swear to god I'm not up for your games right now. Angel? Charlie? Niffty?". Still no response, none of the names she said gave any hint then it hit her, the little scurrying, could it be? Tia: "Nuggets? Fat Nuggets, come on boy its okay". The bed shuffled, like something went under it. Slowly she walked over to it to investigate. Tia: "Nuggets? Is that you? Its okay boy". Carefully lifting up the bed sheets that hanged to the ground, she looked into the dark and eery space under the bed. A sudden strange looking creature leaped out from the bed, jumping over Tia. Tia fell back, yelping in surprise. 

Falling on her back with a loud thud, she groaned from the pain that fell to her spine. Tia: "Ow, what the hell was that?". Looking to the side or up since she was in that position on the floor, she saw the little culprit that woke her up. From what she could see of it being upside down in her view, it was spider looking machine. Coloured blue, red and green and had a huge lense on one side as an eye. It clanked and wured in sounds of mechanical ways while staring weirdly at the floor. Tia rolled to look properly at it, it looked up to her when she moved. Tia: "What are you?". She slowly crawled to it on all fours till she was just an inch infront of it. 

The little machine didn't move, just kept staring at her, its lenses going in and out as it studied her. She picked it up, slowly and carefully to get a better look. The little machine didn't seem to mind and let her do it, letting its metal legs to hang in the air. Tia got up from kneeling on the ground, still holding the little robot gently. Tia: "What a weird little thing you are? Where did you come from? I swear if this is one Baxters experiments, he... Actually did a great job on it. I better tell Charlie". Heading towards the door, she hadn't noticed, the glass door to her balcony was open. She caught the air drifting in before- ??: "Well aren't you a cute little thing". The voice was high pitched, almost like a childs and Tia could see the shadow of that person, behind her. 

Slowly turning, she almost dropped the robot since the person she saw was not someone she was expecting. Tia: "Holy shit, Velvet?". Hearing her name, Velvet smiled widely, her little but razor teeth gleamed in the light. Velvet: "You know my name, that's good, then I don't have to introduce myself". Jumping off out of her arms, the little robot crawled and climbed onto the table that always sat outside on Tias' balcony, next to Velvet. Velvet: "Good job cutey, you did wonderful tracking down our target through all these rooms". Velvet began petting the little creature till it somewhat electronically purred in pleasure. Tia: "Why did I not guess this was going to happen? Anyway, why are you here, did Vox send you? Look I'm sorry for smashing his head, I just wanted to save Alastor". Velvets eyes lowered and her smile turned into a sinister grin. 

Velvet: "Did you hear that Voxie? She wanted to save the radio demon". Looking to the little robot, it lense suddenly pushed out, surprising Tia. Almost like a extended camera now, it got more detailed. Vox: "Bring her in". Voxs' electronic voice sounded from the robot, making Tias' anxiety shoot through the roof. Velvet excitedly jumped inside and slowly aprroached Tia. Slowly she backed away till she hit a wall. Velvet: "Don't worry sweetums, we'll take good care of you, but now it is time to sleep". Placing a hand on her head, Tia immediately felt drained. Her vision blurred and her body became limp. Slowly sliding down the wall, she fell and instantly was asleep. Velvet caught in time before she hit the floor, holding her by her waist now, she stared viciously at her target. A horrifying and devious grin filled her features in the shadows as she held Tia in her arms. Velvet: "Hehehehe, this will be fun".


	9. I don't have a choice, do I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia wakes up somewhere again, where she didn't want to be though, she can't have a choice in the matter

When Tia started to wake up, all she saw was white, a blur of it dancing above her. As her sight cleared, more and more colours joined, till finally, the blurriness went away. Rubbing her head, she slowly got up to see what in the world happened. Looking around, she found herself somewhere. She definitely wasn't at home or at the hotel, that's for sure. The place looked like an office which had a massive tv in it as well. She was laying on large pink and white couch and the walls were almost covered in very inappropriate posters. 

Tia: "Alright, think clearly Angel, where were you before all this?". Because of what happened, Tia couldn't remember much, but overtime after more thinking, the memories came flooding back in and when they did, Tia knew she was in huge trouble. Tia: "Oh god, I really hope I'm not where I think I am". She may deny it but it was true, she had been captured by Velvet, the friends of Valentino and Vox. Tia: "I knew I was gonna die sooner or later but I didn't think now. Might as well get this over with". Getting up and removing the blanket that was over her, Tia stood straight up, trying to ignore the dizziness she felt afterwards. Taking a deep breath, in and out, she puffed out her chest and put on a fearless face. 

Tia: "Alright, I know you're there, come out so we can talk!!". Tia wasn't dumb, she knew she wouldn't just be left alone. They would try to make her think that and then pop out to scare her but, knowing more about this then most, it was more of a known cliche in her world. It was maybe a minute of silence before a rush of of wind flew behind her, sending shivers down her spine. He or they were here and now, she had to think of a way to get out of this, but, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. ??: "Well aren't you a smart doll, I was thinking of playing with ya more but I guess we can talk if ya want". 

A thick smooth mob boss voice spoke from behind her, slowly turning, she now faced her capturer, Valentino. Valentino: "So, whatchu want to speak about darlin?". Tia looked up to the bug monster, making sure to eye his features. She took on a suspicious but straight face, just so she could keep her guard up. Tia: " Well first, I want to speak about why I'm here, I know you wanted me earlier but I was guessing I'd be on Voxs' kill list since I was the one that knocked him out before he was able to end the radio demon". Valentino smiled smugly, his needle like teeth showing even more. Valentino: "That is true, but you should be thankin me doll, you would be dead if I didn't convince him otherwise". 

Tia tried her best not to roll her eyes but instead crossed her arms. Tia: "No offense to you Valentino but I think I'd rather be dead then go with anything you want from me". Valentino's eyes almost became slits, Tia didn't know if that was a reaction of anger or ammusement. Valentino: "Oh you break my heart, don't be rash now doll, all I want from you, is a one time thing". Tia became more curious, its obvious to her that was a lie, she'd definitely be more then a "one time", he'd be wanting more if what he was planning became a success. Tia: "And what would that be?". 

Valentino didn't answer immediately, he only rubbed his chin and turned away, humming in thought. Valentino: "Well, the thing is sugar, virgins are a rare find in hell, especially a beautiful one like yourself, the amount of money people will pay to watch you would be more then you can imagine". Tia almost choked on how shocking that was, he straight up wanted her so he could film her losing her virginity, talk about a sicko. But there were a lot of sickos in hell and honestly that kind of thing could lead a big buck and a crowd. It was weird to think about but that would be a normal living in hell, more then usual. 

Tia: "O-okay, so you wanna use me, so you can make money over me losing my.... Virginity on camera". It was almost hard to say, Tia wasn't one for such vulgar thinking or talk, at least not in a serious matter. Valentines: "Well yes, I also promised Vox to have a night with you, the reason why you ain't in his secret chambers getting tortured and instead here, being offered a job, so what do ya say doll?". Straight to the point, and besides, the torturing part wasn't appealing, nor was this one. Tia: "Ugh, do I have a choice?". 

Bluntly saying that made Val chuckle a little, he liked this one. Valentino: "Well, you catch on quick, don't you?". Shooting him a mocking smile, Tia took a moment to think over her options. Most likely this event he wants to set will take time which may make time for an escape, she also would most likely have outside help. If Charlie knew, she'd definitely try and find a way to get her out, hopefully. It was the only one that was plausible and with more success then the other so, she would have no choice but to agree. Tia: "*Sigh*, fine, I'll agree to it, its not like I can say no, right?". Another toothy grin made by Valentino as he was satisfied by her answer. So with that, it was set and done, Tia was at the mercy of these powerful creatures. She had no choice but to go along until she was able to get out, which would be hard to do.


	10. Scar face or razor face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia for some reason, helps out a really stupid argument

Tia: "So, you're telling me I can go anywhere here? Why?". Valentino, now leading Tia to her new quarters, took his time answer making this particular question. Valentino: "Well, I want you comfortable here, I ain't got nothin to hide so make sure you make ya self at home k doll? Don't worry about the others, they won't bother you". Finally making it to a room, Tia quietly and carefully made her way in, looking around, the room was simple and clean, surprisingly, the rest of the place looked almost as worse as the streets. They treated her so delicately, like a flower. But again, she wasn't dumb, they were just doing this to lower her guard and make her want to stay, then when the moments right, crush her and never let her leave. Its always how these kind of things worked. 

Valentino: "If ya need anything, just ask, alright sweetness, see ya around". Creepily, he closed the door shut and now, she was left alone, she didn't even have a phone to collect herself or music to calm herself down. Since now the anxiety builds up, so while shakily laying down on the bed, she breathed to settle her nerves, hopefully she'll sleep the night. And she did, somehow, the room wasn't the best but it was comfortable and thanks to the fan, it wasn't eerily too quiet. The morning came and she slowly made her way to the door. She spotted herself in a mirror there and noticed she had a bed head and not the most prettiest face.

On a chair next to the door was some convenient clothes so, while looking a them for a short while, gave them a try. They fit and they weren't really that bad, just simple but uncoincidentally, they were a bit sexy like. Not bothered as much since her body had dramatically changed from hopping into another world, she wore them. Fixing up her looks and hair, she headed out to see what she could do about the predicament she was in. The place was somewhat messy, rubbish and stains of different kinds painted the walls and floor. Giving it a bit of character if described so lightly. 

While roaming, she found herself in a strange situation. A group of demons of different kinds gathered in front of an elevator, arguing over something. A tall and toothy shark demon growled and roared at a cat one. Both angry while the others just watched in amusement, probably hoping the two would brawl. She was glad she had her necklace on or this would turn ugly real fast. It also made her think if Valentino or Vox even knew she was human, probably not but it was a possibility. 

The shark demon spotted her, not paying attention to anything. ??: "Eyy you, over there, come here kid". Tia looked around for a moment, hoping it wasn't her he was talking too but no one was behind her so she reluctantly steppped forward. ??: "So girly, I want you to answer me a simple question, okay?". Tia nodded in understanding, he must be asking for her opinion on something they don't agree with, which is going to be annoying. Both demons glared at her for a moment. ??: "Which is a scarier name, scar face or razor face?". Tia was enamoured, she did not expect that. Were they seriously fighting over which nickname was scarier? Apparently they were. 

Tia did not know how to answer this, but she did have an opinion that would hopefully be satisfying to them both. Tia: "Well, here's what I think, adding the word "face" at the end of those nicknames kind of make them less scary but if you just had "Scar" or "Razor" as a name, it adds to that flare but it would also count towards an aspect of yourself like something physical or something people can see that makes the name suit you. For example, you could have Scar as a point to a scar on your face or somewhere or Razor for your razor sharp teeth or claws". For some reason, they actually listened to her, nodding at some of the points she mentioned. At the end of it, they kind of agreed and went with having the names "Scar" and "Razor".

After that, the other demons dispersed, disapointed no fight had started between the two, even if it was ridiculous. Tia sighed, relieved she got to live another day. But still, that could change. She went around, exploring the giant place she was in, just to kill some boredom. Till she ended up in the fancy area. The change was strange and sudden. She just walked into a new room and there was fine, clean carpet, red, comfy couches and decorations everywhere, surprisingly very appropriate and beautiful paintings. Tia: "I'm guessing this place is to lure people in, just so, if they agree, they'll never leave". Tia sighed heavely, feeling sorry for all the poor bastards that fell for Valentino and Vox manipulations. 

But, as sudden noise caught her attention. There seemed to be a large lit room to her right. Approaching it, she noticed the door was glass and it had a huge handle. Curious, she opened it to see inside. It was a giant ball room, filled with white clean tables and several beautiful chandeliers at the top. Plus a giant stage at one end, probably for announcements and entertainments. Tia: "Or, maybe just an overlord or rich person meet up, huh". She walked around, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble to being here. She spotted some demons, working at some places in the room. Cleaning and setting up the place, placing more tables, large white table sheets on top and then decorating it with silverware and more.

Tia: "hmm, is there gonna be some kind of party?". ??: "In a way, yes, there will be". The electrical and static filled voice made Tia jump and send shivers down her spine at the same time. She recognised it too and she swore, she was probably gonna be dead right then and there. Slowly turning, she looked up to meet the eyes of Vox, the TV demon. The same demon she knocked out, with a metal pole to save his worst rival. Tia: "Uh, hi Mr Vox". She had no idea what to say, she wanted to apologise but she felt that would be wierd since they are in hell, and no one apologised for anything, unless they were desperate for forgiveness, in which Tia was. 

Vox: "Well hello pet, been awhile, how are you and *Al* been?" He said Alastors name in the most sarcastic and disgusted way he could. Tia: *Okay, I get it, you hate each other*. She had to say that in her head and was lucky enough she didn't eye roll. But he did see the annoyed look in her face which caused him to smile wider. Vox: "That bad huh? Guess it aint surprising someone like him wouldn't be impressed or grateful for your save back there. Honestly, I can't think of any reason anyone would save such a sinful person like him. Is it possible he controls you or something?". He may have misinterpreted her expression but pretty much, that would be right. Tia didn't care that he may have not been grateful, as long as she got to help him, she was fine, even though she should care and maybe stupid for helping someone like him but she did had to repay him for saving her. 

Tia: "Heh, maybe, maybe not, I don't think I really am controlled but I did owe the guy so I just did that. He's the reason Im still alive after all, even if he kept me alive for his own gain, might as well just help him out so I don't need to owe him anything. Bet he'd pull something over me for it, so uh, I guess that's why I did it". Tia couldn't tell if he liked that explanation or not, she just said that half a lie, half a truth thing, so she seemed more like she deserved to be there, in hell. Make it about her own survival, and hopefully she'll be good. Vox: "I see, well, then I guess you owe him nothing then, and all you are is some kind of gain for him?". Tia shrugged her shoulders, she knew she was only around for his entertainment, not really for gain, by she didn't know that either. 

Tia: "Well, you do know about the princesses hotel right? Alastor started helping out there and even promised not to hurt the guests but he's only there to see them all tumble down to failure as they all try to climb up to betterment. A sort of entertianment for himself, like watching a performance on a stage. And since I am a guest, he sees me as entertainment as well". Vox raised an eyebrow, surprised over something she said. Vox: "Do you really believe demons can be redeemed? Just like our foolish princess?". Tia had a slight sting in anger at him when he called Charlie foolish but, she definitely couldn't act on it. Tia: "Not really, the place is free and so is the food and drinks, can't really find a better place then that". 

Tia felt bad for lying and saying something horrible for her own sake but she had no choice, she knew Charlie would understand. Vox smiled widely once more, amused as he finally understood this strange event that went by, or at least, he thought he did. Tia, thanked whatever god was there, that she survived this stressful time, for now. Tia: "So uh, what is going on here? You said you guys were setting up a party?". Vox grin came full circle, guess he was excited for something like this. Vox: "Yes, we will be inviting all overlords, seeing how it could boost our likelihood for more sponsors and takers, especially for your knew job". 

That got Tia's attention. A job? A job on what? Valentino never told her anything about it. Tia: "Uh a-a job on what?". Tia got nervous, the butterflies started building up in her stomach, it got so bad, it almost hurt. Vox grinned maniacally at her sudden panic, her pain amused him. Vox: "Oh? Did Val not tell you? Well pet, seems you'll be a worker here, mainly in Vals area too. Not that I blame him though, its rare to find a young, fresh virgin in hell and such a beautiful one too". Tia didn't know if she should be flattered or disgusted. In her old life, not once was she called beautiful by anyone but her family members, and now she is here, it was such a strange feeling but she had to ignore it for other pressing matters were showing.

Tia: "So, what your saying is, I am going to be a sex worker?". Vox bummed thoughtfully, pretending to think hard on it. Vox: "Basically yes, you will and I'm sorry to say, but you can't escape no matter how hard you try". Tia almost started to shake. She had expected this, it was an option right at the back of her mind that she would be used this way and she hoped it wouldn't come true but it did. She looked down, trying to hide the terriried look in her face and the well of tears starting to build. But the shaking made it obvious how stressed she was, even to the demons that were watching. Vox: "Oh don't worry dear, when I have my turn with you". He walked forward, lowering himself to her height. Putting his hands to her chin to lift her face to face his flat screen. Vox: "Ill be extra gentle with you".

His lowered voice made her body shiver and goosebumps popped up all across her body. Looked away, thinking more and more on this matter. The more she thought, the more the fear and anxiety slowly turned to anger. She hated this weakness, she had to show she wasn't going to be afraid anymore. With one final push in her mind and soul, she slapped Vox hand off her. People who were watching all gasped in shock. Vox stepped back, surprised over her suddenly bold and foolish act. Tia: "Fine, do what you want with me, I don't care, but you and Valentino and everyone here should know". Looking up, her eyes flared with red rage, her fear was still there but it was being counted by the unbelievable rage she was feeling. Tia: "What you're getting". 

Not wanting to know his snarky or angry response, Tia just swiftly walked past him, with a straight face on. Heading through the door and out the way she came. Heading straight for her room, she went in and shut the door, slowly. It all hit, the fear but exciting adrenaline hit her like a bullet. Sliding down the door, she pulled at her hair and face, not being able to stop the tears or the laughter. She felt so much fear, so much anxiety and so much pain but she felt angry and somehow, incredibly elated.


	11. A friendly face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia finds a friend after such a rough time and relief washes over her through tears

The next day was also an interesting one, when Tia woke up, got changed and exited her room, she decided to go the opposite way. She had realised now from the walking that one side was all for fancy looks and to make the place seem professional and the other side was where the real world is. The hallways were like a maze, never ending halls going everywhere. She did find elevators and doorways leading to stairways but they were all either locked or broken, what a coincidence. Finally, Tia found a hall that lead straight to one door at the end, that door had a very flashy neon sign at the top. 

It said "Pleasure Paradise" and had a beautiful and curvy demon lady on it. Tia guessed what this place might be since Valentino does own a porn studio but, she was a bit curious what that place could be like. Going against her better judgement, she went through the doors and into a very heavy atmosphere. The place smelled.... Strange. It was smoky and musky, if said correctly. At the centre was a bar filled with drinks and drugs. Continuing on there were rooms littered everywhere, all emitting questionable sounds from each. The place was lit with neon lights, very similar to clubs and bars you'd see in movies or shows. 

Tia felt incredibly uncomfortable but she had a bit of hope about something. If anything, she could probably find Angel Dust here. He did work here so, maybe he was around and maybe, he could get her out of here or let Charlie know where she was, that's what she hoped anyway. ??: "Well well well, who's this little treat here?". A sudden booming but smooth voice sounded from behind her. She turned around quickly to find herself facing a massive bull demon. He was ripped and huge, his muscles where the size of her entire body. Behind him was a chattery hyena demon, who seemed incredibly excited. ??: "Oooh, look at this one, bet she's virgin, she doesn't look like she been on it yet". 

Tia: "U-um". Turning to her again, both eyed her down head to tow. ??: "Bet she is. Sorry about that missy, I'm Kent, this is Bronk, you're new here?". Tia: "Something like that, my names Tia". Both eyes went wide, like something clicked in their heads. Bronk: "I know you, you're the new virgin girl who's gonna be in that special, well aren't you lucky". Tia wished they'd stop calling her a virgin, it was getting quite irritating and these guys were exceedingly creepy. Kent: "Ah, but the thing is, we can't touch her, not until after her show she's gonna star in". She thanked Valentino for that one, at least she safe for now from creepy guys like these. She just hoped it would last. 

Tia: "Oh uh, I was just wondering, do you guys know anyone by Angel Dust?". Of course it would be stupid to ask, Angel was the most known and top porn actor in all of hell. Both grinned widely, making it a definite yes. Kent: "Who hasn't heard of that guy, practically known everywhere and anywhere, so, you a fan?". Tia: "Oh no, I just know him, thought I'd come and say hi". Tia had been lying a lot but it was the best way to survive, she just hoped if she ever died here, she wouldn't become a demon. Bronk: "Oh really? Well, he should be here somewhere saw him 20 minutes ago". All party's looked around the room, not finding much besides someone vomiting down the hallway. 

Kent: "He's probably in his waiting room, think he just finished a set. Just head that way, turn left then right. Ya can't miss it, got his name all on the door". Tia nodded as she memorised the direction. Tia: "Okay, thanks, uh I'll see you guys around". Both grinned and waved back as Tia headed towards where she was told Angel Dust would be. Kent: "See ya sweet cheeks, let me know when your sets finished and we can have some fun!". She didn't respond back but if she was daring enough, she'd definitely say no, there is no way she was gonna do that with anyone, for as long as she'd live. 

Thankfully no one was around to see her maneuver to Angels room, she didn't need anymore distractions, she just wanted to get there and get out of that place but mainly, she just wanted to see a friendly face for once. Making it to the door, the bull wasn't lying, Angels name was literally all over the door and all flashy and pink. She giggled slightly but shook her amusement away. *knock knock*, she knocked on it lightly, a groan and some footsteps later, someone came to the door. Angel Dust: "I'm trying to get dressed in here, if ya a fan, I pay extra". 

What Angel saw wasn't a fan but a shaking small demon girl, close to crying. Tia: "Angel". Angel didn't know what to say or think, he just blinked for a second before having arms wrapped around him in a hug. Tia shaked more, tears finally falling from her eyes as she had kept them in for quite a while. Angel Dust: "What the fuck? Tia, what the hell are you doing here?". Looking down the halls, Angel pulled Tia in and closed the door, sitting her down at his couch. Tia sniffled some more, trying to wipe away the flowing tears. Angel past her a box of tissues, giving her a minute to cool down. 

Angel Dust: "Okay, will you tell me why exactly you're here. Val doesn't just let anyone in unless you were able to sneak in or got invited". Tia, finally calming her raggedy breathing and flowing tears, looked up filled with fear and anger. Angel could tell, through her eyes. Tia: "I didn't come here willingly, I was kidnapped by Velvet". Angels eyes went wide, Velvet kidnapped Tia and brought her here. Angel Dust: "Jeez, I knew they wouldn't be happy on what you did to Vox but getting Velvet to get ya is a new one. Surprised your still alive, if Vox saw ya, he'd rip you a new one". Tia looked down, incredibly uncomfortable on what she was about to say.

Tia: "Its because of Valentino, he convinced Vox to keep me alive and become.... A new worker for him". Angel understood it now, Val wants her to become what he is, a prostitute, a sex worker, porn star. Any of those names pretty much described his life, the only difference between him and Tia is that he enjoys it but Tia would probably break from it. Angel Dust: "I'm guessing you came here looking for my help, I don't know what I can do for ya toots, I'm already under Vals radar ever since I started stayin at the hotel and since Al started going there too, you have no idea how many times I've had meetings with Vox to find out why". Tia looked down more disappointed but wasn't surprised. Tia: "I'm not asking for much Angel, you don't have to but, whenever you go back to the hotel, could you tell Charlie where I am? I just want at least her to know. But I also came here to see you, I just wanted to see at least one friendly face". 

Angel was surprised again, she wanted to see him for only that? Well being human, she does have more kindness then demons, and Charlie of course. He smiled sweetly, if only a second but got up and put on a shirt to cover up his fluffy body as he was only wearing pants. Angel Dust: "Alright, I will, though I don't think Charlie plans on just leaving you here, she'll definitely find a way to get you out, hell I even think Al would help since he saved you that time and protected you from Vox". He's not wrong, Alastor did save her, and it would give them an extra chance on getting Tia out of there if they do plan on getting her out. Tia: "Well, I don't know if he will, but if he does I owe him a huge favor". Both giggled at the thought, and Tia just felt a little better, especially being around a familiar person. Angel Dust: "Well, I got another set to do and then I'm done, I'll make sure to tell em kay, now get out of here before someone sees you". 

Smiling, Tia left the confides of Angels waiting room and out to the wild world. But she felt better now that she met with Angel again and was smiling to entire way back to her room. She was lucky enough to not meet or avoid people, everyone was pretty busy that day. When she made it to her room, she decided to do something risky. Her necklace was somewhat annoying her a bit, she wasn't used to wearing any jewelry for so long or at all. Tia: "Just a minute wouldn't hurt". Taking it off, her form changed back to human. She hoped her human scent nor her heart beat could be heard beyond the walls but for now, she just wanted to sleep comfortably. Tucking herself under the sheets, she dived into a world of sleep, dreaming of her home and her friends for the hundredth time since she's been here.


	12. An unlikely day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia has a bit of an adventure with a few of the overlords

Tia traversed the long halls once more to reach the nicer area of the place, she went to quickly visit Angel but he was busy so she didn't know whether he told Charlie or not. But he said he would and it was important so he couldn't have forgotten, hopefully. Instead she headed to the ball room once more, curious on something. If she couldn't get hurt by Vox or Val or Velvet then, it wouldn't hurt to talk to them, or at least one of them. As she guessed, Vox was there, planning and ordering people around to do this and that to make the place look spick and span. Cautiously, she entered, hoping to not get in trouble. She didn't last time but who knows what would happen this time. 

Keeping her hands to herself, she wondered around, slowly etching closer to the TV demon. Looking at the tables and the place all together, the theme seemed to be white and gold, surprisingly. It was beautiful but unexpected. The only dark thing in the room was the stage that was all black but was lit up by colourful lights being tested at the moment she was there. Vox: "So why are you here, pet?". Shocked by Vox being right beside her when he was just a few feet in front of her just a second before. Tia: "Oh um, just bored so I thought I'd come here". Vox tilted his head, a suspicious look in his eyes as he stared at her. But instead of insinuating she was here for anything but what she said, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where he is. Tia sighed in relief and slowly followed behind. Vox: "Just don't touch anything, got it". 

Tia looked up as Vox didn't look back, a bit confused but happy she was able to stay as her nerves faded away. Tia: "K!". For the rest of the day, Tia wondered and stayed in the ball room, watching everything go down. She did explore, behind the stage where all the equipment was and in the kitchen nearby where the food would be prepared. She made sure to avoid other demons, leaving the room or area if they were close by. She didn't want any trouble or anyone suspecting her of anything. Even with all the exploring, she kept to her word of not touching anything, she wasn't going too even if she wasn't told not too. The kitchen was a lot difficult to restrain herself since the food looked delicious.

The day came close to ending and Tia, sitting at the stool was mentally deciding whether to leave or not. Vox: "Alright everyone, you all can go home now, pack up your shit and leave, you all start again early tomorrow and don't be fucking late". Getting grunts and nods from the workers, they packed their stuff and left. Tia: *Guess this is the best time*. Hoping off the stool, she headed towards the exit but was being followed by a looming shadow heading the same way. Vox: "So, you going to be annoying again tomorrow?". Vox seemed to be filled with questions but didnt have much of a caring look on his face, like the day was frustrating enough for him. Tia just smiled, feeling a little bit playful. Tia: "Hmm, maybe". Vox just grunted in annoyance and disappeared suddenly, into a TV nearby, fazing through it like he did before the fight. Tia couldn't help but giggle, she was slightly getting along with even the overlords, kind of. It maybe short lived and they are only doing it till she officially works here. Tia didn't care, she liked being around them, if only a little. They maybe demons but to her, they meant just a little more.

The next day, she kept to her word again, showing up the ball room, mainly just hanging around to watch everyone work. She didn't mind, without her phone, she pretty much had nothing better to do. ??:Voooooooxy!!!!". A high pitch voice, sounded from the door, followed by tapping shoes. Looking to the door was Velvet, it was pretty obvious since Tia has met her before and seen fanart on social media. Vox looked up from his clipboard, placing it aside to turn his attention to Velvet. Vox: "What do you want Vel?". When Velvet realised how she was greeted, her face turned pouty, crossing her arms, almost fuming like an angry child. Tia: *Why is that strangely cute?*. 

Velvet: "Voxy, you're suppose to call me by my nickname, Velvy". Velvet or Velvy, turned away in annoyance, her arms still crossed in an angry "hmph". Vox: "*sigh* I don't care and I am not calling you ducking Velvy and I told you to stop calling me Voxy. Ugh, anyway, what do you want? I'm busy". As expected, Vox was cold as ice, not taking shit but giving a lot of shit back. Velvet looked up to Vox, still pouting but gave in. Not wanting to anger the TV demon further, she explained her issue. Velvet: "All my tryout girls were exterminated in the recent cleanse, now I have no one to try on my new outfits".

Still sounding like a spoiled child, Tia thought she'd be the kind of person who'd cry and complain if not given her way. Vox: "And why is that my problem?". Meanwhile, Vox looked ready to burst like a bubble when dealing with the annoyance known as Velvet. Velvet: "It should be everyone's problem, Valy asked for new clothes for new people coming in and I have no one to try them out for tests". Vox sighed but gave it some thought for a solution. Till he spotted Tia who was currently watching the little engagement. Vox: "Hey pet, get over here". Since she was being called, Tia hopped off her stool she was sitting on and went over to the two overlords. Vox: "Here Velvet, take her, she should be good enough as a replacement for now". Velvet eyed Tia and squealed in delight. Running around her like an excited puppy, her eyes shined like diamonds. Velvet: "Yes, I've been wanting to play with you, lets go deary, I have so much planned". Grabbing Tias hand, Velvet practically dragged her away. 

Meanwhile, going back a few days before, Angel was currently leaving the porn studios establishment having been done for the day. He caught a cab and rode the rest of the way back to the hotel. Walking in, he found the inside empty, no one around, well except to the hunky Husk at the bar. Angel Dust: "Hey Husky baby". Angel spoke softly and seductively, not that it worked in the furious feline. He only rolled his eyes and drank his booze. Angel dust: "I'm feeling a bit parched, could I have a bottle of your finest drink? The entire bottle I might add". Reluctantly, Husk dived into the pile of bottles to grab something expensive and nice. His eye caught something and he pulled it out. It was Bushmills Black Bush Irish Whiskey. Placing the bottle on the counter but still holding it, he held out his hand for the money Angel had to pay.

Angel instantly pulled out a fifty dollar note and gave it to the cat. Husk grinned as he took the money and stashed it away while Angel grabbed the bottle and took off to his room, making sure to do it quickly but quietly as he didn't want it confiscated by Charlie or Vaggie. Making it to his room, he took of his shirt, dropped on the bed, popped off the bottles lid and took out his phone. Making sure to maneovour himself a bit so his pig Fat Nuggets could cuddle beside him. Angel dust: "Today was a big day Nuggets, hope you don't mind me drinking myself away tonight". Nuggets, being a pig only grunted softly while snuggling into his Daddies fur. A proper response that Angel only smiled on. 

Taking sips of the Whiskey while going through his phone was some of the joys Angel could have on his break from work. He would have continued it if a random reminder didn't pop up on his screen. Angel dust: "Huh? The fuck is this?". Pressing on it, he took another swig and read the reminder. It said: "Tell Charlie about Tia's capture". Immediately, his eyes went open and he spit out the drink that was in his mouth, surprising Nuggets and getting expensive Whiskey everywhere. Angel Dust: "Holy shit, I totally forgot". It wasn't unusual for Angel to forget, he usually did since he was so crammed with work and sex and drinks and drugs, most of his brain cells died along with his antics. Since forgetting was a subject, Angel ran out the room, forgetting to put a shirt on in the process and ran straight to Charlie and Vaggies room. 

Banging on their door, pretty loudly, he impatiently tapped his foot waiting for a response. It was Vaggie who answered, very annoyed on the interruption. Vaggie: "Angel? What do you want?". Not bothering with manners, Angel pushed the door letting himself in and closing it. Recieving annoyed scowls from Vaggie but he ignored it as it wasn't anything new to him. Charlie meanwhile was on their bed, sorting through papers. Charlie: "Angel? Whats going on? Why are you shirtless?". Now remembering his epidemic, he instead ignored it since there were more pressing issues. 

Angel Dust: "No time for that, I am here because I know where Tia is". Both eyes went wide and boths attentions were on full alert. For days Charlie had been none stop looking for Tia but had been unsuccessful as she didn't know where to start or go. But now there was a lead and a chance. Charlie: "Where is she?". Angel gave face neither didn't ever want to see, it didn't mean anything good. Angel dust: "Okay, you're not gonna like this but... She was kidnapped by my boss". Both expressions dropped like a bomb. The worst case scenario came to pass, she was taken, stolen from the safety of the hotel and now, is trapped by the worst of the worst.

Charlie: "Oh no, we're probably too late now, if Vox got to her, he'd take revenge for what she did to save Alastor". Vaggie scoffed while Charlie collapsed on the bed, her head feeling heavy with the guilt and regret she felt, as well as the sadness. Angel Dust: "I wouldn't give up hope yet princess, she's still alive, Val was able to convince Vox to keep her alive and instead make her like me, a sex worker though, unlike me, she isn't thrilled about it but instead, down right terrified". Charlie lightened up, if only a little, she was relieved Tia was still alive but, she now had to think on what to do next. It wouldn't be easy getting her out of there but it wasn't impossible. 

Charlie: "Angel!". Shooting up from her seat, she approached the half naked arachnid, staring him straight in the eye. Charlie: "I know it maybe risky but, if you can, can you help us get Tia out of there?". Angel had to think about this, of course she would ask him since he is the only one able to get in and out without much problems and was the only one able to get in contact with Tia. It was very risky though, Angel had noticed for a while, ever since smiles showed up at the hotel, he was being closely monitored. Wouldn't be a surprise either if Valentino knew Tia had come by. It was extremely risky but with Charlie's puppy dog eyes and Tia being not that bad of a person who didn't even deserve to be in a world like this, so, it would almost be impossible to say no.

Angel dust: "Ugh, fine, I'll help but if I'm caught, my entire career is over, you should know that toots". Charlie nodded in understanding, she knew this would take risks but its a risk she is willing to trifle with to save Tia from the clutches of those nefarious overlords. Angel Dust: "Hey you know, shouldn't we tell smiles about this? He could be helpful in this you know, would give us a better chance on getting her back". Charlie was hesitant although she couldn't deny his help would tip the scales in their favor. Vaggie: "We shouldn't, not yet anyway". Both Charlie and Angel looked to Vaggie, a head strong individual, making the decision not to tell the insidious being that is Alastor. Angel Dust: "Ya sure Vags, I think even Al would be willing to save her, he did before why not now". 

Charlie: "He is right Vaggie, Al is sketchy but he did help her and all of us, if we need this to work, we need his help". Vaggie sighed in doubt, out of everyone, she trusted the radio demon the least, though not without reason of course. Vaggie: "I know, what I mean is we should think of a plan before telling anyone this, especially Alastor". She did have a point, with a plan in mind, especially more then one, it could better prepare them for the outcomes of the rescue. Charlie: "Angel, how long does Tia have till her show". Angel Dust: "In 2 weeks". This made it difficult, it may seem like a long time but two weeks actually isn't. It could be there before anyine knew it was since time is so funny and unpredictable in hell. Vaggie: "Okay, I'll keep that in mind, for now let's just concentrate on a strategy, okay?". When everyone agreed in the task ahead is when the plan was set in motion. 

Now going back to the present time, Tia was currently standing in a very pinkly decorated and large room, even more pinkly decorated then Angels. Velvet, one of the overlord friends of Vox and Valentino, was currently digging through a box filled with clothes of different types. Velvet: "Alright, let's get started, here try this one on, if you need any help, I'll be happy to". Tia took what looked like a very lacy and thin clothing, it came with shoes and a head piece. Going into the changing room nearby, Tia tried her best on putting it on. When she figured it out and got it on, she looked like a genie or those belly dancers? She didn't know. The only thing she did know was she had never wore anything like this in her life, she didn't exactly have the body for it till she ended up in hell. 

Exiting the change room, she was greeted by squeals once more. Velvet was once again excited to see her outfit being tried on by a beautiful girl. Velvet: "Oh my goodness you look so gorgeous, I knew this would be perfect". Tia blushed at the compliments, she felt embarrassed but sort of courageous. Never had she felt so confident in her body in her entire life. Tia: "T-thanks, I've never worn anything like this before". Velvet looked up back at her confused while she was rummaging through more of her clothes. Velvet: "Really? You've never worn anything sexy like this before, with an adorable body like yours, I'd think you'd wear something like this all the time". Tia almost laughed out loud from the assumption, she had never had this kind of body in her own world before so trying something like this was a no go, unless she wanted to be laughed at. Tia: "Hmm, you'd be surprised". Tia whispered that last part to herself so she had no reply back from Velvet but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to be leaving for a while with the amount of clothes Velvet had in stock.


	13. Such a rough day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of adventures

3 days went by, it was the day before the grand ball that would invite all overlords, new and old, to come to it. Orchestrated by Vox, supplied by Velvet and paid for by Valentino, it was the perfect team work process as the finishing look for the ballroom was exquisite. Tia had been quite busy herself, from time to time she went with Velvet for more try ons', hanged out with Vox at the ballroom and would visit Angel Dust at his waiting room. She was glad to know Angel had told Charlie where she was and was even planning on rescuing her before her debus in another week. Tia was currently making herself busy by exploring more but being cautious about it. She was finally given a break from Velvets clutches, Angel had gotten a day off and the ballroom wasn't opened yet for more work so, this was the perfect time for it. 

While making her way around, she found the same elevator area where both "Scar" and "Razor" had their arguement about their scary names. They weren't there but instead were a few different arrays of demons. Some were bugs, some were pigs, others were other things but animals while a few where reptilian. All of which were panicking about something which involved a package of some kind. Coming a little bit closer, she was able to hear the rigorous conversation. Demon 1: "We need to give it to the boss". Demon 2: "Well you do it then". Demon 2 currently had the box but shoved it to demon 1. Demon 1: "I'm not doing it, you do it". Giving it another demon which will be known as demon 3, who in turn was a much more bulky demon but still, looked more ready to pass out then the others. Demon 3: "Ain't no way I'm going in there, he's in his bad moods again and could kill any of us if we say something wrong". Demon 4: "Well then where the hell is Crackle, he usually is the one who delivers the packages". All 3 demons looked at the fourth, giving a face that said "Are you an idiot?". Demon 1: "Didn't you hear dumbass, Crackle was killed in the last cleanse, no one was brave enough to deliver these packages to the boss except him. Tia: "I'll deliver it". 

All demons, including those that weren't in the conversation looked to Tia, shocked. Demon 1: "Are you crazy girl? You'll be split in half if you go in there with the boss in such a bad mood". Tia's only response to that was a shoulder shrug, she didn't have anything better to do so how about just go knock at deaths door. Demon 2: "Well if ya offering kid, then here". Demon 2 grabbed the package and threw it to Tia. Catching it in her hands, she juggled the light box. Demon 1: "We should at least show her where his office is". Both demons, 1, 2 and 3 looked to 4 who took a minute to realize why they looked at him. Demon 4: "Oh uh okay, uh this way kid". Following the 4th demon while the other 3 followed behind her, they made it to the office door of Valentino. Demon 4: "Here ya go, kid". Demon 2: "Be careful on what you say". Demon 1: "Good luck in there". Demon 3: "Hmm". 

Getting so much support from scared demons was a new one but at least she could go in with no regrets, she thought anyway. Slowly, the door opened and the cool air from the aircons hit her face. It was very refreshing but not at all reassuring. Slowly waling in, the door closed behind her, leaving her in the dark, sort of, the only light available was the lamp at Valentino's desk where he currently was sitting. Meanwhile, outside the office just as the door closed, all the demons who were too afraid to deliver themselves, waited. Demon 1: "That girls definitely fucked". Demon 1 comment got a few nods from all the others that were also waiting. Anyway, back inside, Tia took a deep shaky breath, gulped down her fear and slowly approached the desk. 

It seemed Valentino hadn't noticed the visitor and was dug into piles of paper work. Tia: *Poor guy, can't get a break can he?". This gave Tia some time to relax a bit and actually look around, the room was pretty big like the other one and was sort of dome shaped, it was hard to tell since it was so dark but Tia had some experience in that. After maybe a minute or two, Tia was well calm enough to speak up. Tia: "Uh, Mr Valentino?". Val, stopping his excessive writing, slowly lifted his head to see Tia, standing in front of his desk. Tia may have been scared but she had one hope on her side. If she was important to have in his collection of new sex workers, then she most likely wouldn't be killed, she of course will watch her mouth and make this quick but with a bit of luck, she'll be out with her body and sanity intacked. 

Tia: "Uh you got a delivery so here is your package". Val, who looked incredibly confused, looked Tia up and down as if he couldn't process this situation. Tia: *Jeez, he must be incredibly tired then*. A small smirk came across his face as he leaned back in his chair, the movement itself made crackling sounds which may have been his bones since he may have not have moved in a while. Valentino: "Well, this is unexpected, I don't usually have such a young beautiful face visit me often". Tia was quite surprised and chuckled a little at his comment. Tia: "I'm sure you do sir, you are a very stylish man after all". This made him have his own little chuckle and he smiled even more. 

Valentino: "So, what do you have for me sugar?". Passing the package to Val, she now had to make a choice to either leave or stay. Tia: "Well, since your delivery man Crackle was killed in the cleanse, no one else wanted to deliver this to you so I offered to do it". Val, now opening the package, took a few looks at the contents. Tia couldn't see what it was nor did she dare try and look, she didnt want to know anyway. Valentino: "And why did ya do that? Did ya want to see me so badly doll?". His flirting was flattering and Tia did admit it was sort of cute when he did, but the fact on who he was, made it less appealing. Tia: "Heh, not really, just wanted to you know, don't have anything else to do". Leaning in his chair again, he grabbed a piece of paper and started reading. Tia: "Well, I'm gonna go, see ya around sir". Only recieving a wave from him as she left, she reached for the door. Valentino: "Oh before you go, could you say hi to Angie baby for me next time you visit him?". 

The realisation hit like a bullet, a strike of fear coursed through her and down her spine, causing her to get goosebumps from not only the cold room but the absolute fear and shock she felt knowing that he knew, she was visiting Angel. Letting out a shaky sigh, she turned back to give off her best smile. Tia: "Sure thing". He only smiled smugly back before she left. After passing through the door, she leaned against it, calming her beating heart. Looking up, she noticed she was surrounded and was being stared at by a bunch of surprised faces. Tia: "Uh, you all okay?". Snapping back into reality, kind of, all of them murmured to each other. Demon 1: "Well, ya see, we didn't expect you to actually make it out of there unscathed". Demon 3: "Yeah, not even Crackle came out okay sometimes though no matter how many times he's been hurt or yelled at, he still somehow had the balls to go in". Everyone around all nodded in murmured in agreement to that last statement.

Tia, looking not at all surprised but no less annoyed she was surrounded by people shocked she was alive, just wanted to leave and go back to her room or at least to the ballroom if it was open. Demon 4: "And that means you owe me $500 now". Demon 1 groaned in annoyance, he just lost a bet. Tia: *And they all made bets, of course they did*. Not wanting to deal with this further, Tia sped past them, ignoring any question they had and continuing her own way away from the crowd. She still had to avoid as much people as possible so not to cause trouble involving herself. She maybe protected by Val and Vox for now but even that can't always work with demons. She decided just to go see if the ballroom is open, unfortunately for her, there were a lot more people then she thought there would be. 

Tia: "I wonder if this is probably about the Ball happening tomorrow". It wasn't long till she made it to the ballroom which was indeed open. Tia: "Why am I treating this like a store? Oh its not open, better wait for till its open. Oh its open lets go in, hehe, I'm so weird". (Yes I think like that, don't judge me). Tia made her way inside the almost finish ball room. The place was beautiful and very well made. The chandeliers were just being put up when Tia walked in. Spotting Vox on the otherside of on of the ladders, she made her way to him. She made it a thing not to talk unless spoken too, she didn't want stroke their egos too much but at least to keep herself alive, she'll be as respectful as possible. Vox: "So you're back, coming to annoy me as usual". Tia rolled her eyes but in a playful way, she always thought he was funny when he's grumpy. It was obvious he hated doing this. Tia: "I don't even do anything but stand around and watch". Grunting lowly under his breath, Vox didn't look at Tia but kept watching the working demons above, carefully placing the chandelier. 

Vox: "Your presence is annoying enough". Trying her best not to laugh too much, she giggled only a little. She may have gotten too used to everything happening, she was one to find the positives in even the worst people, like Vox. Maybe because everything around her was animated and drawn so she couldn't take it all seriously but still, no point in hanging her head down in despair. When the chandeliers were up, Tia found herself following Vox like a puppy, looking around the place. She was strangely restless so sitting down didn't feel right to her. She had already explored everywhere in the ballroom and most of the studio so, there wasn't much to do. Vox may have realised she was behind him, not that she knew that but as an all powerful overlord, there couldn't be much that could sneak up behind him. While looking around, Tia stopped to stare up at a certain chandelier. Tia: *Okay that's annoying me, why do I feel like that things out of place?". 

As if her question was right, the chandelier shook, loosening its grip. The ceiling started to break from the weight and now, it was about to fall. Tia: "Oh shit". Looking around she noticed someone was standing right under it. Vox, was about to be hit by a falling chandelier, which wouldn't bode well for whoever put it up. Tia: "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, Vox watch out!!!". Before Vox could react, Tia pushed him out of the way, almost making him fall to the floor. Immediately after she retracted back as the chandelier landed just in front of her, as she did. Tia: "Jesus christ, that was close". The room immediately went quiet, demons and workers and demon workers stared at the two, contemplating the event that just happened. Vox looked back at Tia with a shocked expression, not having any words to say. Noticing the others stopping in staring, he immediately compsoed himself quickly. Vox: "What are you all staring at? Get back to work now!!!". Frantically, everyone went back to what they were doing. As for Tia, she couldn't even move, only relaxed a little but looked up to Vox on what he thought of the situation. 

As if pretending nothing just happened, Vox picked up his clipboard and walked away. Tia: "You're welcome". Tia said it quietly but its not like she was surprised. It was weird enough with her being there, might as well make it worse by saving one of the worst Overlords of hell. Tia: *sigh* "I'm sitting down". Making her way to the stools near the bar, she watched blankly as the fallen chandelier was cleared, the area cleaned and a new, sturdier chandelier replaced the other. Time seemed to go faster since, as soon as she realized the existence around her, everyone was packing up and it was very late. Vox had disappeared and besides a few demons putting stuff away, Tia was all alone. She blocked out the rest of the world to go into her own head, which she did often but still that time, she did it for so long, she hadn't realised she'd been sitting in the same position for hours till she moved. Her muscles aches and were stiff which made it more difficult to move. Tia: "Ah fuck, so much regret". 

When the pins and needles finally went away and the soreness was bareable enough to ignore, Tia made her way out the door to get back to her own room. Velvet: "Tiiiiiiaaaaaaa!!!". A loud, high pitched voice Tia knew all too well, screeched from behind her. All bubbly and excited as usual, Velvet came skipping from down the hall. Tia: "Hey Velvet, whatsup?". Velvet almost leaped at Tia, as her eyes gleamed like stars. She was excited for something. Velvet: "Well as you know, the Great Overlord Ball is tomorrow, so I made a beautiful and cute dress for you". Handing Tia a wrapped up box, almost looking like a present by its design and lay out, Tia took it. Tia: "You didn't have to Velvet, wasn't sure I was gonna go". Velvet almost looked offended and sad, by its size, she must have worked on it for ages, which made Tia feel bad for saying what she just said. Velvet: "But I want you to go, it's going to be great, all the Overlords will be there". Tia: "All of them huh". This made Tia think about Alastor, maybe he would be there. Though it wasn't certain, he hated Vox and Val and maybe even Velvet. He would never come here, ever well unless he was told she was here, by Charlie or Angel but still, he couldn't just come here for her, he wasn't that kind of person. She wouldn't get her hopes up for it, she just had to pray she would at least get out of here soon. Velvet: "Well most of them, maybe not all of course, especially a certain red deer demon I'm guessing you're thinking about, huh? Tia?". 

Tia was pulled out of her thinking when her name was mentioned. It took her a second to process what she said. The look on her face made it obvious she knew more then Tia hoped she would. Tia: "Of course not, he does hate you guys". Velvet scoffed and rolled her eyes, her cute bubbly child like nature gone in an instant. Velvet: "Of course he does, but I guess its not unrequited, we hate him too". Tia only hummed in response, she felt very out of energy and just needed some sleep at least. Velvet: "Anyway, you will definitely be going tomorrow, or I won't be happy. Oh and before you do, head to my room, I'll do your make up and hair". Tia wanted to decline and say she didn't have to but it was probably best not to argue about it with someone like her, she'd probably drag her to the ball naked if it meant she'd be there. So she just nodded and response and got a happy cheer from Vel. 

Now splitting off to their own quarters, Tia made her way to her own room. The halls were empty and quiet so she had time to think on her own. She thought about the ball, about her own show happening in a week, about saving Vox and what he thought about it, about how Val and Vel would feel about it as well and a lot of other things mixed in between. She wasn't the best at acting like a demon, hell, it was difficult for her to be slightly mean. She was bad at apologizing sometimes but, it still didn't help anything if she was too nice for people not to notice it. Its not like being nice doesn't exist in hell, its just really rare. Tia: *Sigh* "Today has been a rough day".


	14. An unexpected rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball had begun and Tia runs into her saviour

The day had come, it was the day for the Great Overlord Ball, named of course by Valentino. The studio was a little more busier then normal. Angel Dust had just finished some sets but was done early since so many people were busy. Angel Dust: "Jesus, Vals really got them working for their money huh?". Angel had no idea why everyone was so dramatic, no idea about the ball happening later that night. He wasn't told much and even if he was told, he'd likely not have listened or just forgot about it. Finishing up, he made his way out and back to the hotel. When he returned, he noticed the girls continuing to sketch through their plan on "Operation rescue Tia from the clutches of the bad people". Great title made by Charlie of course. Sitting down with a huff on the couch, Angel put away his phone after clicking through it again, to listen in on what they were planning now. Charlie: "Alright, so Angel, hi by the way, said that there are various exits and entries around the place, right?". Angel gives a nod. Charlie: "And all for them are guarded". Another nod from Angel. Charlie: "And going through those ways are a no go, right?". A third nod from Angel once again. 

Charlie: "Well, don't worry cause I got something that might help". Pulling out large blueprint paper, of Valentinos studio, showing pipelines and vents that lead in and out of the place, were shown. Angel Dust: "Holy shit, where did ya get this?". All proud of herself, Charlie stood tall, having a wide closed lip smile on her face. Charlie: "I found it in the archives of Valentinos stuff, was able to access it through my Dads codes he likes to keep as a hobby to keep an eye on people". Angel looked up impressed by the princesses dirty trick. Angel Dust: "Heh, so even you can break rules, thats new". Charlie looked nervous now as she twiddled her thumbs. Charlie: *sigh* "I know its bad but, in the end its for a good cause". Her demeanour went back to cheery and upbeat in an instant. Vaggie: "So with this blueprint of the building, we can access the place and get out without being noticed, the only thing we need to know, is where she is at night. So Angel, you need to find that out next time she visits". Vaggie, now intercepting with her own input, looked up to Angel in a serious matter. Angel nodded in response, understanding it. Charlie: "By the way, has anyone seen Al? I haven't been able to tell him about the plan yet". 

Everyone shook their heads but looked around just in case. Actually, no ones seen him since the day they found out where Tia was. Not knowing much about his life outside of the hotel besides his gruesome broadcasts and despicable carnages he does, nothing else is known. Husk happened to be entering the hotel while everyone was thinking on where he was. Charlie: "Oh Husk, do you know where Alastor is? We've got something to tell him". The grumpy cat Husk that Alastor brang in as the bartender at the bar, slowly looked over to Charlie. His eyes where sagging and his body was limp, he must of had an all nighter with his gambling since he looked horrible. Husk: "I don't fucking know, I'm not his secretary. All I know is he's going to some stupid overlord meeting party thing today, won't be back till after it was done". Charlie: "Oh, I see thanks". With only a gruff in response, Husk wondered back to the bar, plopping himself on the chair while holding his cheap booze in his hand. He was going to take a swig of it but instead fell into a deep sleep. 

Angel Dust: "Hm, an important Overlord meeting huh? Wonder if Val, Vox and Velvet will go". Angel thought for a moment to think about it. Most likely Vox and Velvet will go and Valentino would stay, since someone had to take care of the studio, he would most likely do that. Val was a smart man, he would never leave his jewels unprotected but didn't let anyone protect it except himself, that way no one could double cross him. He'd most likely ask Vox and Velvet what it was about, afterwards. Charlie: "Alright, now we have to think of a time to get in and out, undetected, I think at night would be the best time". Both Vaggie and Charlie prattled on about the plan, Angel however only tuned in on it when needed. He wasn't one for listening for so long so he just blanked out, exploring his own head instead. 

Meanwhile, back at the studio, Tia was just heading to Velvets room since that's what she asked for. It was the day, she brang her dress that Velvet gave her, she wasn't brave enough to put it on and then walk all the way there in it. There were people everywhere, walking around, carrying stuff, frantically getting from on place to another. They looked so panicked which made sense, if even one of them slipped up a little, they'd be dead on the spot or at least painfully wounded or tortured by Valentino or Vox. Velvet wasn't one to get her hands dirty, she cared too much about her own image then anything. Didn't mean she wasn't feared, her power was extraordinary, just rarely seen, at least, that's what she said. When she made it to Velvets room, she was nowhere to be seen but the sound of running water made it clear she was in the bathroom. Tia: "Velvet, I'm here!!". Tia waited patiently for an answer but didn't get one, she either didn't hear her or she did but didn't want answer. Tia waited for a while, sitting on one of the chairs in the large space of her room. Looking around it made it obvious she was busy looking for an outfit for herself. Clothes, shoes, bags, make up and all sorts of items were everywhere, making it look all messy. 

She had tons of clothes strewn about the place, in boxes and hanging up. A lot of which weren't even for her but for the workers who did the sex jobs and such. They maybe horrible beings that only care for themselves and power and were anything but kind or caring but still, they were hard workers. Velvet made all the clothes by hand, Vox does everything in his power to sort things out, plan and protect the place, making an authoritive front so no one can mess with them, making the TV sets and everything electrical was his work. Valentino was the one who brang in the money, working on papers all day, as Tia had seen herself, and was very influential but also manipulative though, still, they all were pretty good at what they did. If they were a lot nicer people in the real world, their business could be more successful then porn hub. Tia snorted at the thought of that, it was true but ridiculous at the same time. Velvet: "What are you laughing at? See something funny?". Finally out of the shower came Velvet. Her hair and everything was soaked. Tia: "Oh nothing, just thought of something funny". 

Velvet grabbed another towel to dry her hair and a brush to comb through the long and abundant hair she had. Velvet: "Yeah? Like what?". Tia was hesitant to say but thinking about it, it may just be a compliemt. Tia: "I was just thinking if you guys had this business in the real world, you guys could become more famous then Porn Hub". It made her laugh again at it, she never thought she'd say that name out loud before since she'd never visited the site, just heard about it through the internet and memes. Now drying herself off, Velvet tied up her hair in a bun to get it out of the way. Velvet: "Well if that's a famous porn site in the living world then of course we'd be more famous then them. But that's not important, what's important is why you aren't wearing the dress I gave you". Tia looked at her own clothing she found again beside her door and then at the box beside her. Tia: "Oh sorry, I didn't want to put it on and then walk here in them, I felt like I should wait for people to see it at the ball". The explanation/lie did satisfy Velvets wrath she would have put upon Tia if she said anything else. A large smug smile came about when she did as well. Velvet: "Well, okay then, I won't get mad, anyway lets get started, ooooh you're gonna look so gorgeous". Tia: "Can't wait". And like that she was off, getting busy getting her and Tia ready for the ball that night. 

Vox waited outside the door, having waiting for Velvet and Tia to arrive. People had already started showing up, all sorts of different overlords from all over hell came to the party but he couldn't go in until the girls showed up. Out from the corner he spotted them and was surprised from what he saw. Both Tia and Velvet were decked out and gorgeous. Velvet wore a pink puffy dress that made her look like a doll, the dress was short and the bottom was out like an upside down cup. Her hair was out and waved to make it look all bouncy. Her lips had a heart shaped shape with lipstick and her makeup shot out like wings on her face, especially the eye shadow. As for Tia, she wore a black high to low lace dress. Her shoes were black as well but shiny. Her eyeliner was drawn out like veins from her eyes to the side of her face reaching her hair and wore red eye shadow and deep red lipstick. She also wore her ruby necklace which she begged Velvet to let her keep it on since Velvet thought it didn't match the rest of the outfit. 

Vox was almost speechless, he hadn't seen such beautiful girls in a long time and ones that could actually pull it off too. Vox: "Well ladies, don't you two look extravagant tonight". Velvet giggled excitedly at his compliment as Tia looked away shyly but still smiled. Vox quickly went to the door, letting the ladies go first into the ballroom now filled with people. It was gorgeous, the place was magnificent. The chandeliers shined like stars but the rest of the room was too beautiful for words. Tia: "Wow, you really out done yourself huh Vox?". Looking back at the TV demon, his face looked shocked from the compliment but Tia was too enamoured to really dwell on it. She went back to the ballroom and decided to explore more. She knew the night was going to be interesting but she didn't know it was going to be more interesting later that night. 

Alastor was currently, in an annoying predicament, he was at Rosie's emporium, waiting for her. The predicament he was in was he was to accompany lady Rosie and a new Overlord by the name of Felicity. She was an Egyptian cat demon who recently climbed to power as an overlord like Rosie and Alastor. Rosie and her became good friends and were now about to go to The Great Overlord Ball. The same one made by Vox and was currently hosted at Valentino's studio. Alastor hated it dearly and was planning not to go but Rosie insisted he'd come with, if only a short while. He kept his smile up but on the inside felt a singe of anger build up. He still wanted to rip the snarky TV demon to shreds since he almost won last time. If it wasn't for Tia, Alastor would not be here. Speaking of which, Tia was still missing but Alastor had been too busy to really look into it. Alastor: "Well she'll be fine as long as she has that necklace". Alastor wasn't worried as much for her however it did make him curious on who could have taken her, he had a few guesses but that remained unknown still and unclear. 

Rosie, finally being ready with Felicity, now exited her own room to meet with Alastor. Rosie: "Well, shall we go". Alastor turned back to the ladies now wearing formal wear mainly from the 1930-40s. Alastor: "Yes we shall but may I say you two look gorgeous tonight". Rosie smiled her needle teeth devilish smile with her black abyssal eyes squinting from it. Rosie: "Oh you are such a charmer Alastor but thank you dear". All 3 overlords now took to the streets, heading straight for the ball now at Valentino's studio. Entering wasn't difficult even though a few stared at Alastor, the radio demon who despised Vox, was entering his party, such a strange sight that was to them. Then when entering the ball came another surprise. Alastor found it actually decent. The place looked like a formal ball you would have in castles and mansions. Alastor thought it was a wonder on how he pulled it off. Another surprise came when he noticed nearly every Overlord was there, maybe missing 2 or 3 but besides that, they were all there. Not in the history of hell has there been this many Overlords in one place since most have beef with each other or others didnt care in the slightest about these kind of things or etc. 

As for Alastor, he just felt a little uncomfortable. He now had to keep his guard up since he was surrounded by powerful beings that matched his own power. Most likely other overlords were doing that as well since they mostly stuck with groups of people they knew or are friends with but not with each other. Rosie: "Well isn't this unexpected, all these Overlords in one place is a wondorous spectacle, don't you agree Alastor dear?". Alastor: "Yes, very much so". Making their way more into the room, Alastor now could see Vox with Velvet, talking with a group of other Overlords. Just seeing his face made his blood boil, tightening his fist, accidentally making his murderous aura seep through. Other overlords nearby noticed the air of bloodlust and were almost jumping out of their skin finding out who was emmiting it. They would have if Rosie hadn't come to the rescue. Rosie: "Calm yourself dear, you don't want to cause a scene now do you?". Getting him to snap out of it was easy for Rosie especially if she added logic. Alastor soon calmed down and decided to just stay at the back, far away from everyone else. He definitely wanted this night to end soon.

Tia was getting more and more nervous as more people came in. There were so many of them now, all sorts of demons from all sorts of cultures. Normal demons like the ones on the streets seemed to have more of a random design for them. From animlistic kinds to just random bullshit like having horns and millions of eyes. But Overlords seem to have a specific design. Alastor being a red deer demon and a radio host from the 1920s, Vox being a TV demon and a TV host from the 1940s, Valentino being a pimp and a mob boss from the 1950s and so much more. All the overlords looked like an OC someone made with a design from each era but as evil demons. Tia: *Oh god that sounds mean, I am so sorry Vivzie*. Tia had to keep in a laugh since she was beside Vox and Velvet who were busy talking to a group of other overlords, stuff about business and such. That's when Tia noticed he rumbling of her stomach and how hungry she was. Tia: *Huh, when was the last time I ate?*. 

Not being able too think about it since she needed to eat badly, she snuck away from the group who didn't seem to notice and made her way to the food stand near the kitchen on the other side of the room. Luckily for her the good stuff was laid out but no one had taken anything. She decided to dig in, pretty much the best part in her opinion about parties, is the food. Grabbing a plate and whatever she could fit on it, she piled it up. Not caring if people saw her as a slob, she just kept going with it. Well, she could find somewhere quiet and secluded to eat if she didn't want anyone to get mad. While she was at it though, she hadn't noticed someone sneaking up behind her. 

Alastor was now getting bored, Rosie had gone off with the new girl to say their hello to the hosts, making a promise not to mention his presence. He currently though, was thinking of a plan to ruin the party, it would be fun to humiliate Vox at his own party. The thought made his strain smile become genuine but in a evil way. He was thinking of something till, he spotted something even more intriguing over at the food stand. It was Tia, she may have worn a different set of clothing but by the energy she was emitting that was similar to his power. It was obvious it was her. So she was taken by Vox and his gang of beasts, very interesting. Gliding through the crowd, he took a long look at Vox who was too busy talking to notice yet. The girl was currently stuffing her face while stacking food in a plate. She must be hungry then, maybe they haven't been feeding her. Alastor decided it would be funny to surprise her a bit, she may or may not have expected him to be there, since he wasn't in good terms with Vox and the others. 

Alastor: "Excuse me, but could you pass me the Venison kebab?". Not noticing yet, Tia reached for the kebab he asked for and without turning to look reached for him to take. Tia: "Here you go... Hold on". Finally realising the voice, she almost snapped her head to look at him. Almost dropping the food filled plate and the kebab, she stared with wide eyes at him. Alastor: "Thank you". Taking it before she could say a thing to him, he took a bite, enjoying the savoury meat and the look on her face. Tia: "A-Alastor? What are you doing here?". Swallowing the food in his mouth and licking his lips to clean them from the sauce, he looked back at her with a mischevious look. Alastor: "Well, I am here for The Great Overlord Ball of course, as an accompany to Rosie, now, my question is, what are you doing here?". Tia: "I got kidnapped, thanks for noticing". Alastor: "Oh I did notice, I just didn't know who took you". 

Tia: "I think it would have been obvious that is was Vox, Val and Vel, I did knock him out with a pipe to save you, remember?". Alastor: "You did? Hmm, I don't think I recall that". Rolling her eyes over his jokey nature, she went back to picking at the food and piling them on the plate till she almost had an entire mountain of food. Tia: "Anyway, I'm surprised you're here, I'd think a large party made by Vox, the one person you hate the most, would be something you'd never attend too". Alastor, now peeping over to Vox who still seemed oblivious of his appearance and the conversation him and Tia were having, started thinking of a good way to escape. They had the element of surprise so it maybe possible to use it in his favor. Alastor: "Well, I am here, not because I wanted too of course, Rosie dear wanted me to come so, I did". Tia: "Huh, so she can even convince you to go to something like this, you guys are friends". Alastor looked confused at Tia, she seems to had the insinuation they weren't friends which was sort of insulting but, did make sense in some ways. 

However, before he could speak again, a small tap on his shoulder caught his attention. It was an awful surprise when he came face to face with Vox, of all people, guess he noticed now. Vox: "Well well well, look what I found, a little lost fawn in my party. Tell me Alastor, how did you end up here?". Cursing in his head for a second, making a 180 to face his devious foe, he strained his smile, not pretending to show his disdain. Alastor: "I don't know, must have taken a wrong turn to shit lane". Tia almost spewed her food as she almost laughed at his joke. Tia: *Did he just fucking swear? Jesus Christ, I never thought he could*. Other overlords at the party turned their heads to see the commotion. Everyone and anyone knew the beef these two had with each other, so something like this to happen at a huge party would be entertaining for them at least. The attention also caught Rosie's eye as well, seeing as the two were most likely to battle it out would be a huge annoyance to her but when she saw To a behind him, she knew it what it was mainly about. 

Vox: "Well, I don't think I've ever heard you swear before, what a rare thing? Are you perhaps angry or agitated Alastor? Or maybe it's because of the little pet behind you?". Being noticed herself made Tia jump, this wasn't the best situation now. If they suspect Alastor was here to get her back, then it would be a full on fight and not a fair one either since most likely, Velvet and Valentino will definitely help out. Maybe even a few of the other overlords who have Voxs' back would too but that could be the same for the opposite. Rosie: "Now now Vox, don't jump to such conclusions, I was the one who brang him here after all, this is all a coincidence and besides, Alastor didn't know till now she was here". Rosie had emerged from the crowd now standing beside Alastor. Relief washed over Tia as Rosie came to the rescue, hopefully things can be less tense then it already is with this explanation. Vox: "I see, what a shame, guess he really didn't come to the rescue, huh pet?". Looking directly at Tia now, Tia looked at Vox and the others who all stared back. Tia: *Oh shit, what do I say now?* Alastor: "Well that isn't entirely true". Everyone, now looking very surprised at Alastor who wasn't fazed at what he just said, started whispers within the crowd. Tia especially was surprised but a spur of a bad feeling in her gut, started to rise from this information. Vox: "Oh really? And why is that?". Wrapping his hand on her shoulder and pulling her close, he grabbed the necklace she wore so that everyone could see. Alastor: "Because this girl belongs to me, insignified by this necklace she wears". Tias eyes shot wide open, so much so it almost made tears from getting dry so quickly. Her mind screamed as the words he just said replayed in her mind like a cassette player. 

Tia: "W-wait". Voxs' interests were peaked, he almost believed Tia when she said she had no significance to Alastor since she was just a "form of entertainment", to him. However, he did have his doubt's, evidence showed during their fight, seems Alastor was doing his best to keep Vox away from her as she hid, like he was protecting her. Of course that isn't full proof evidence but in this moment, it most likely could be true. Vox: "Hmm, interesting, so tell me Alastor, why this one?". Letting go of Tia, Alastor walked behind her like a shadow, sending chills down her spine as he did. Alastor: "Hmm, I do wonder why, maybe its because she is such a charming girl or maybe its her foolish and entertaining bravery or her wide smile or maybe, its because she isn't a normal demon". Grabbing the necklace from her neck, and pulling it off, all her demon traits disappeared, exposing her human self. Everyone gasped in disbelief as they saw the human face, smelled the human scent and heard the human heart. 

Tia started to panic, everyone stared at her with hungry eyes. She looked up to Al who again, seemed unfazed by it all, like he had a plan of some sorts. Tia: "Al what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?". Alastor only glanced at her before turning back to Vox. Alastor: "I found this human and so, she is my possession, like they say, finders keepers". Tia then realised what he was doing, if she was to seem like she belonged to the radio demon then no one would mess with her if they knew, well except other overlord demons who would want her as their possession, so he must know she is still in danger, right? Vox: "Hehehe, that is true, well what to do about it? You know Alastor, revealing her was a stupid move, what if the rest of hell found out what she was? You maybe the radio demon but even you should know the dangers you've put her in". 

Alastor: "Oh I am well aware but still, it would be stupid for anyone, such as yourself to spread those rumors. Say the king found out, or the Queen. Even they would be interested in this human and take them without notice and no one could do anything about it, she would be completely out of your hands". His reason made Vox think, while he talked, it was true the king amd queen wouldn't ignore having a human in hell and would most likely take her. That would just guarantee losing something that could change their business to be better then before. Demons all across hell would come see a human such as herself. Her blood, body and entire being would cost a fortune that the most desperate would pay for. Alastor: "However, the thing is, like I said before, she belongs to me so, if you'll excuse us we will be leaving". Grabbing Tias' hand, Alastor practically dragged her out of there. When they were out, Alastor quickly put her necklace back on, making her form change to demon ince again. Tia: "You're crazy you know that?". A sly chuckle came from the red demon, as he summoned his cane. Alastor: "Yes but I bet that's something you like about me". Tia laughed as well, she couldn't agree more to that. 

Vox: "Well aren't we just joyful, it maybe true Alastor that you found her but there is no way anyone with a right mind will let something like her go". Suddenly from behind Tia, there was Vox and suddenly everyone else surrounded them. Tia: "Oh shit". Valentino: "Oh shit indeed sweetheart". And from out of nowhere, the one person late to the party was Valentino. Valentino: "I was just told by one of my boys that he found out you were human, saw you sleeping as he brang ya close in he did everynight like I ordered and noticed it". Tia eyes almost popped out as she made them wider. She thought it odd clothes were just randomly popping in her room every morning when she woke up but she never thought it to be an actual person doing it and every night she took her necklace off since it was too uncomfortable to sleep with it on. Tia: "Fucking goddammit". 

Alastor: "Well, guess you're not as smart as innitially thought". Tia: "Shut up, I was too busy here to think about small things like that". Vox: "Well how rude, do you always let your pets talk like this to you radio demon?". Alastor: "Oh trust me I have tried discipline in fearful ways but she seemed to not be fazed by it". Almost laughing from her proudness of not showing fear so easily, Tia gave a smug smile shot right at Vox. He noticed and wasn't amused. Vox: "Don't worry pet, I have a few tricks at my sleeve to make you beg when you're mine". Knowing this was going to turn into a fight and fast, Tia looked around for any escapes. She first had to escape from Val, Velvet and the other overlords who'd go for her first while Alastor would be distracted by Vox. Then she book it to Angels room, hopefully he was there and would be willing to help, if not she'd have to try for any of the exits or the vents she spotted when she walked around. After that, when she hopefully got out, run for the hotel without looking back. If anything, she would hope Alastor and Rosie could make it out alive. 

Rosie: "Now now Vox, don't think he's not alone in this, I haven't had my share of her either that my friend here promised me". Felicity: "I didn't think I would be fighting so soon but, I will not quit now". Both Rosie and the new girl, standing beside Alastor once again, readied themselves. Vox: "Well, guess we will have a fight on our hands they everyone? Or maybe not?". A wide devious smile came across Voxs features as Valentino handed him a device with a button on it. In shows Tia has seen, that doesn't mean anything good. Pressing the button, the building seem to shift and the room moved. From above Alastor, Rosie and Felicity, a strange machine appeared. The machine powered up and as it did, the air pressure intensified. Tia was able to get out of the way so not to be crushed but unfortunately the others didn't make it. The machine forced them to their knees, the space around them contorted and the pressure intensified. Tia: "Its a gravity field, what in the hell? How did he do this?". Vox, giving back the device to Val, stepped forward and leaned down to Alastors level.

Vox: "How, you may ask? Well, since its hell anyone can do anything they want without worrying about the consequences, testing on people, making incredibly dangerous machines such as this and so much more, people have the freedom to innovate and if you look for the right people, they can make incredible things". Alastor snarled as he tried with all his might to stand but to no avail. He turned on his power to summon his shadows but nothing came. Vox: "Don't bother Alastor, your little tricks won't work here, that button also set up a protection seal around the building. Your shadows won't be able to pass through or manifest in here". Everything was looking more dire, if nothing was done, then everyone would be killed. Tia had to think, she had to, but what could she do. Looking at her necklace, she had an idea, a stupid one but, maybe it could work if she tried hard enough. Tia: "Okay fine. You can have me Vox". A satisfied smile came across the TV demon as Tia slowly made her way to him. Vox: "Good girl, see Alastor, guess she is smarter then initially thought". As she reached in front of him, Vox laid out his hand, for her to take. If she took it, she would be stuck here for as long as she lived, as a sex worker. If she didn't, she'd risk herself and the others behind her, stuck in a gravity machine, being killed right then and there. Tia slowly reached her hand to his, the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Tia: "Vox, if I do this, will you promise to let the others go, Alastor, Rosie and the other one, please. I'll cooperate better if you do". Vox took a moment to think but Tia already knew the answer. Vox: "Of course pet, I'll let them go". 

Tia: "....Sorry about this". Raising her hands up, she reached deep inside for something to happen. It took a moment but then, a bright light emmited from her hands. She closed her own eyes waiting for the impact and then *BOOOM!!!*. All she could hear was a huge bang, yelling and then silence. Slowly opening her eyes, she acted quickly. She ran for the device and clicked the button which turned of the machine and the protection seal around the building. Turning to the others, she wanted to make sure they were alright. Tia: "Okay guys, lets go". But no one moved, they all stared behind her with incredibly shocked expressions. She was incredibly confused, what were they all staring at? When she slowly turned, she had her own shock.


	15. What in the world happened there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia learns something new about herself

Destroyed, everything was destroyed. Half of the building was almost completely gone. The blast she emitted blew everything. Everyone behind her and the building and even the streets were completely tattered. The ones who weren't caught were too busy staring at the damage as they processed what in the world happened. Tia, as well, joined in their confusion as she herself didn't think it was going to be like this. Tia: "What? I.. How? I don't know what happened". Etching towards the edge, she looked down into the depths. She couldn't see anyone but still, she started to panic. Tia: "Velvet, Val, Vox?!! Are you there?!!". Besides, even though they just used her and only saw her as nothing but a plaything, Tia still had a heart and got along with them well. Tia: "I don't.. What the hell?". Before she could say more, her hand was grabbed by sharp claws. Turning back, Alastor had grabbed her and was dragging her away. Tia: "Wait Al, can we at least check if they're okay?". 

Alastor however, wasn't listening, he didn't say a word and his face seemed, troubled. Tia: "Al wait, please I need to-". Struggling wasn't a good idea as Alastor looked back at her with a terrifying face, his eyes changed to dials and his face contorted with the symbols floating around his face. Alastor: "You will listen to me girl, we are leaving". She froze for a moment but only a moment and let herself be dragged away. Looking back at the massive hole she made and the now halfly destroyed building, she now wondered how in the world she did that. The rest of the demons only watched them leave, not uttering a word to each other or them. Rosie and Felicity parted ways with Alastor after a few miles down the street. So, at the present moment, both Tia and Alastor were now walking silently towards the hotel, that seemed a bit farther then firstly anticipated. It was an awkward silence, not one of them said a word since Rosie and Felicity left. Tias' mind was too wrapped up with what happened earlier and she was sure Alastor was doing the same thing. After they were almost there, Tia stopped for a moment, very annoyed about the silence they had. Tia: "Alastor, why did you save me? I always thought you would never go that far for something, even for me". Alastor stopped as well but didn't turn to face Tia. Alastor: "Well my dear". Suddenly behind her, he grabbed her shoulders and held them tightly, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to feel unsafe. Alastor: "Like I've said before, a living human in hell such as yourself has never happened before in hell, so why in anyone's mind would they simply let you go?". Pulling her to look directly at him now, she felt too close to him for comfort while also feeling like he'll rip her arms off if she moved even the slightest bit. 

Alastor: "You are too interesting and too much of a mystery to give up my dear, something about you is very intriguing in some strange way, like you're hiding something and I, want to know what that is". Fully turning her to face him now, while still holding her arms tightly, glared into her eyes as if to hypnotize her into spilling her secrets. Alastor: "There is a lot to you then meets the eye and its too much fun and entertaining to just.let.you.go". His eyes glowed for a minute as he said the last line slowly. Tia still couldn't move but she felt the fear now creeping up on her, butterflies built up as her mind raced and so did her heart. Tia: *Holy shit he's that close to figuring it out, how in the world did he guess I was hiding something? What the fuck is he on?*. Tia: "So, this is about entertaining yourself?". In such a carefree nature, Tia lowered her eyes and gave an unamused but an accusatory look. For a few seconds they didn't say anything till Alastor spun her around and let go. Alastor: "Exactly, glad you could catch on, now, shall we go back inside and see your friends, I bet they have been very worried for you". Regaining herself after being spun, Tia ran up to follow Alastor back to the Hazbin Hotel and into the building. 

When entering, no one was really there, besides the giant pile of papers on the small table in the lounge, everything was pretty normal. Tia sighed as she stretched her limbs, feeling like she just got home after a long and grueling battle. Tia: "Oh god I missed this place". Sudden footsteps and voices caught both people's attention. Everyone, including Husk and Niffty were all going down the stairs till they saw Tia and Alastor, standing together, in the middle of the lounge room. Tia: "Hey gu-". Tia suddenly got the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled to the ground and hugged tightly. Charlie : "Oh my god Tia I was so worried about you, I am so glad you're safe". Charlie had apparently ran and jumped on Tia, knocking to the ground and currently, hugging her to death. Tia: "Missed... You... Too". Barely being able to talk and breath, Tia was currently being squished by her. Vaggie: "Alright, calm down Charlie, you don't want to hug her to death". As Vaggie came to the rescue, Charlie finally let her go and apologized a hundred times because of it. Angel Dust: "Well, glad your alive, would be pretty shitty if ya were, we still gotta go drinking when you get to 18". Nearly everyone started to laugh, everything was right once more, Tia was back and out of the clutches of Valentino, Vox and Velvet. 

And in Charlie's opinion, it was a good reason to celebrate. The next day, the place was decked out like a party. Drinks were out and the food was abundant. Games were set up and even Charlie let some drugs be allowed because she was feeling generous to Angels happy relief. Some people were even invited thanks to Angel and Alastor. Rosie came and Felicity. To Tias' happy surprise, Cherry bomb was invited as well. They talked for a bit but she was glad enough she got to meet them in person. The day went great and so did the night since it went for so long. People got drunk, high, trippy and insane but it still was an enjoyable time. Tia was especially all happy inside as she finally could sleep in her own bed. Since the party had ended and people left while also a few stayed to Charlie's happy surprise, people went back to their quarters and slept. Tia practically flopped on her bed when she finished her shower and got changed. Being clean and warm was a nice feeling even if she felt a bit sore. Turning around now, she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. 

She was becoming more comfortable as time passed that everything went blurry. All because she was slowly drifting to sleep. Tia: "Such a fun day". Alastor: "Yes it definitely was spectacular". Hearing his voice made her almost jump out of her skin as she quickly sat up. Looking up from the bed, she met the eyes of Alastor, standing beside it. Tia: "A-al, what are you doing here?". Alastor: "Sorry to disturb you my dear but, I need to ask you something". Rubbing her eyes while trying to keep herself up, Tia was close to collapsing. Tia: "Sure, whatsup?". Alastor: "Well, I need the necklace back, I want to see what changed, since that spectacular show you put on yesterday, I've been wondering if I could find out why". Tia then remembered what had happened the day before, her escapade of a giant boom she never thought she could do. Tia: "Oh that, I was just trying to surprise them, not blow them up, like a flashbang or something, to disoriate them". Alastor: "Hmm, yes I see however I do need to ask how you were able to muster up anything in that moment?". Tia: "Well, whenever I was bored I would just sit around and stuff, got some meditation and all of a sudden, lights beamed from my hands, I just practiced a little to get used to it, and thought if I could concentrate it in a huge amount, I would make something like a flashbang but that, was a lot bigger". 

Alastor: "Yes it was truly fascinating, even though, the necklaces purpose was to only disguise you, it grew to something more". Rubbing his chin, Alastor thought maticulously about it, it apparently was truly fascinating to his eyes. Tia: "Well you did make it on the spot, maybe some defects happened from it". It seemed that struck a nerve in Alastor, like his ego was just pinched. Alastor: "Are you saying my powers maybe defective?". Tia: "I'm saying the necklace maybe defective, not your powers, so calm down will ya". Even though Tia is a pretend demon, she could still feel his aura growing from it. Alastor: "Well that's good, because someone like me would never make a mistake". Tia, rolling her eyes, as she scoffed at his narcissistic statement. Tia: "Oh please, not everyone or everything's perfect, not even you Al". Staring unamused while almost losing his smile, he decided to just leave it for another time. Tia: "Well anyway here, I don't like wearing it when I sleep anyway". Tia took the necklace off and placed it in Alastors hand he had out. Tia: "Will I get it back tomorrow?". Alastor: "Don't worry dear, you'll have it back by morning". 

Disappearing in a sudden poof of smoke, he was completely gone. Tia began to worry when he left, if the necklace had the effect to blast light that could destroy half a building from her hands, she now wondered if it could have done anything else to her or to the necklace she really needed. Tia: "Eh, Alastor will probably fix whatevers going on with it, though I would like to have something like that, as like a defence kind of thing, be pretty useful down here". Shuffling on the bed with the covers and blankets, she chucked everything the opposite way which she does every night since Niffty puts everything back. There's just something more comfortable sleeping that way, in Tias' opinion. Throwing herself down and covering herself head to toe in the blanket, she lulls of into a cosy and dreamy nights sleep.


	16. This is why you never drink kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastors a jerk

The next day was a groggy wake up, she felt all dizzy for some reason. It was maybe because she had a bit of a hangover since Angel got so drunk the night before, he forced her to have a few drinks. Not that she hasn't had a hangover, only a small one during Christmas the year before from a bunch of Pina Colladas her sister enjoyed having that her family for some reason allowed a 17 year old to have. But this one maybe was a bit more intense then last time, she was very surprised she wasn't drunk that night but she wasn't, she thought so anyway. Tia: "Underage drinking, so typical in hell... And in the living world, hehehe". Making it to her closet and getting changed, she also washed her face to clear her mind and made her way down stairs. When she was there, it was quiet once more, most likely the other residents that were more drunk were sleeping in but Husk was down there. He drank the most during the party but never passed out. He won all the drinking games and even won some awards and money from it too. 

Making it to the bars counter and seating herself on the stool, she lay her head on the table as she was currently dizzy. Tia: "ugh, how can you be so drunk all the time? I hate feeling like this". Husk looked over confused at Tia but then it clicked as he looked at her. Husk: "Jesus Christ, you're hungover aren't you?". Tia: "Maybe". Moving her head to lay her forehead on the table now, she closed her eyes as the fit became worse. Husk: "Jeez kid". Tia: "Blame it on Angel, he's the reason I'm like this". Angel Dust: "What are you blaming me for?". Out from the stairs and into the dining area came, Angel Dust. He seemed fine, more then Tia was anyway. Tia: "I'm blaming you for making me dizzy since you forced me to drink a whole lot of shit". Angel Dust: "Hey you're fine, your first one maybe bad but it'll get better as you keep going with it". Tia: "I've had a hangover once before and it never was this bad". Angel Dust looked surprised at Tia when she said that but a smirked then to replaced it. Angel Dust: "You've been drinking before?". Tia: Yeah, just light ones though, my family liked to experiment which drink I would prefer when I'm old enough and because they liked to see my reactions if I didn't like it". Angel Dust: "Well, you definitely have better parents them me". Thinking about family made everyone quiet, Tia missed hers, Angel didn't get along with his and Husk... Well no one really knew, not even Tia. 

Angel broke the silence when he got up from the stool he sat on. Angel Dust: "Well just this once I'll make you coffee kay?". Tia: "Thank you". Angel made his way in the kitchen which left Tia to groan in silence as Husk continued his own drinking. Angel Dust: "Here ya go". Out from the kitchen holding two cups of coffee, Angel passed one to Tia but kept the other for himself. Husk: "None for me?". Angel Dust: "You didn't ask but I am willing to share mine if your interested~". Turning all flirty on Husk was always a daily thing, even Tia was used to it. Husk however, rolled his eyes, sipped his drink and looked back to say "Hello no". Being rejected was normal for Angel as well so he only smiled as he went back to drinking. It was quiet once again, everyone sipping on their drinks as time went by, though it didn't last long. Alastor: "Oh Tia!". The loud shouting and the follow of static made everyone cringe. Tia: "Can you not do that Alastor? Sort of having a hangover here". Alastor, looked surprised at Tia, a human only disguised as a demon, acting like one. Getting drunk underage wasn't all surprising but he never thought she would partake in it. Alastor: "Well well, seems like someones taking being a demon very well". Tia only hummed in response as she drank more of her coffee, not really batting an eye at him. 

Alastor: "Well, I was going to tell you something important involving your necklace but I guess it'll have to wait since you're not in a mood, I could just take my shouting voice and your precious necklace elsewhere". Now, Tia knew he was trying to get to her, she was hesitant and not in the mood for his games. But the necklace was important and she almost felt naked without it. She also felt dumb that she came down here without it on when there were still people staying at the hotel. Tia: "Uuugh, fiiiiiine, what is it?". Alastor: "Uh uh uh, patience my dear, we need to find Charlie since it is a matter of importance. Now lets get going, don't want to keep some fascinating secrets waiting". Tia: *He is being extra today, must be some big deal*. Now finally moving which took some effort, Tia hopped off the stool to slowly follow the red deer, taking her coffee with her. The others, however, now became incredibly curious as to what happened to her necklace and the day before, while she was kidnapped. They were itching to ask but Charlie made it clear they should leave it till Tia finally settled enough since she was sure something bad happened. It was annoying but, they didn't blame her. 

As both Tia and Alastor made it upstairs and to Charlie's room, Alastor gave it an excitable knock. Out from the door was Charlie while already looked like she'd been up all day. Charlie: "Oh hey Al, hey Tia, what's going on?". Alastor: "Sorry to disturb my dear but there is something of importance we three need to discuss". Charlie looked confused for a second especially since she could see Tia wasn't doing well and swayed from side to side. Charlie: "And that is?". Leaning down, Alastor moved to her ear so only she could hear. Alastor: "Seems a bit of an issue was recently discovered from Tias necklace". Hearing that it was a problem including Tia and the only thing keeping her safe, Charlie was now feeling fear creep up on her. Though, before she could process anymore, both demons heard a thud from behind. Tia, who was supposedly standing behind Alastor, fell to the ground, fainting as she did. Alastor: "Oh dear". 

Tia only saw blurry red but as she continued to look and blink, it slowly cleared. She soon realised the red was the cieling and later realised she was in bed. Charlie: "Tia? Tia? Tia are you okay?". Slightly hearing the voice of her friend, Tia turned her head to see the slightly blurry figure of Charlie with Alastor standing behind. Tia: "Charlie?". Fading away once again, she only could see darkness and then light and then red. Vaggie: "Tia? Hey Tia? You there?". Vaggie had appeared, but at the moment, Tia couldn't tell between reality and fiction. Tia: "I'm... Here". Charlie: "She doesn't look so good, maybe it was a bad idea to have that party". Everyone didn't say anything to agree or disagree with her but only looked concerned to Tia who was more or less passing out. Tia: "Don't feel bad Charlie.... Last night.... Was really fun". Even though she spoke weakly and still thought she was dreaming, Charlie smiled at her sincereness. 

Alastor stood by watching the engagement but was looking a bit antsy about, something. Alastor: "Well seems you seem to be a bit out of it Tia, we won't be able to go anywhere with you like this, even if this is very entertaining, things need to move along, so, I'll give you a little boost". Placing his hand gently on her head, Tia closed her eyes from the touch. Energy swirled from his eyes and flowed to his hand and to her head. After a few seconds of the energy being administered, Tia shot up from the energy she was giving, surprising both Vaggie and Charlie. Tia: "Hooooo my god, that felt, pretty weird but I feel better now". Tia almost bounced up and down from the energy she had now thanks to Al. Vaggie: "Slow down Tia, are you sure you feel fine?". Tia looked at herself for a moment, giving herself a minute to process if she was okay or not. Not sensing anything wrong with her, she nodded with a smile, looking ready to run a marathon. Even after that reassurance Vaggie still felt skeptic about it but didn't push it further for Charlie and Tias' sake. 

Alastor: "Alright, now that that is sorted, how about we get started on talking about that little issue we have?". Everyone, including Tia looked puzzled at Alastor, all of them not knowing what he wanted. Charlie: "Well, we're listening Al, what was the issue you wanted to speak to me and Tia about?". Alastor, from his pocket pulled a necklace, it looked a lot like Tias' but different. The ruby wasn't a love heart but an oval with the rim of the crystal was gold with patterns stretching around it, but other then that, it looked exactly like the necklace. Alastor: "I'm here to talk about this and don't worry, I may have changed the look of it but everything else about it is the same". Alastor reached over and gave it back to Tia, she took it excitedly, having been felt a bit strange without it. Tia: "It looks great but, I don't understand, what's the issue?". With a click of his fingers, 3 chairs appeared two of which placing themselves behind Charlie and Vaggie and one for himself. Alastor: "We might need to sit for this one. Anyway, as you know, you gave me back the necklace to check over it because like I said, what you did that night wasn't suppose to happen. The necklace was meant to hide your human self by making you look like a demon but nothing else, however seems that night, something changed about that". Charlie and Vaggie looked at both Tia and Alastor confused. Since they had come back, no one asked them what happened since Charlie asked them all not too until they were ready. 

Charlie: "If you both don't mind, what did happen that night?". Taking another while to explain, both Tia and Alastor told their sides of the story. Most if which both made Charlie and Vaggie dumbfounded. Charlie: "We saw that the studio blew up on the news but no one knew why, there were rumours a overlord went crazy and tried sabotaging the party but I can't believe that was you Tia, a power that great should be impossible for a human". Tia looked down in thought, she couldn't believe herself, honestly she felt relieved and kind of proud she was able to do that even if she did feel bad for Vox, Val and Velv plus everyone else that got caught in the crossfire. Alastor: "Well, you aren't completely wrong on that overlord bit my dear. You see, the necklace has become something I didn't input in it, it adapted to something else. Something you'd appreciate Tia". Alastor, got up from his chair as Tia stared thoughtfully at her necklace, she wondered what he could mean by that. Alastor: "Now, you all know hell is dangerous in many ways, there is no possibility a human could survive without help yes? Well it's true a human couldn't survive at all because a human cannot exist in hell, hell is filled with demonic energy that forces itself to be absorbed by the people who live here, without it demons could perish but if a human were to stay here it would do the same thing, the demonic energy would force itself in their bodies till they fully turn into a demon themselves". 

This made the room quiet filled with mixed emotions, mainly from Tia as her heart beat in panic. Alastor and everyone could hear it as well, it would even be likely the whole hotel could hear the heartbeat of life eminating from Tia. Alastor: "Now now Tia calm yourself, you will not turn into a demon as long as you have that necklace. The necklace is apparently protecting you from the energy, when you wear it, it seals you and absorbs the energy in your place. It wasn't doing that from the start but it changed and now it is". Tia, realising this calmed herself, letting her heart slow. She looked down at the necklace, staring in delight at its shining features, feeling a sort of appreciation for it more then ever. Alastor: "Although, that's not the only thing, since the necklace is now absorbing energy in your place, that means it grows stronger everyday, the more dark energy it absorbs, the more powerful it becomes. And since you can use that energy like before, it is likely that you may become more powerful then an overlord if it continues, you never know, with that display at the ball, you maybe already there". 

Tia: "Wait you're serious, jesus, I was just trying to make a flashbang or something to surprise them, hold on, how do you even know about this?". Alastor: "I've spent the entire night researching and searching through that necklace". Tia: ".... Why?". Alastor looked back at her, his crazy eyes flashing a bright red filled with excitement. Alastor: "Why not? This is more then exciting, it's a thrill, and we haven't even gotten to the best part of this". Tia looked worryingly at Charlie, who looked worried back plus Vaggie who glared at Alastor. Alastor: "Yes there's two other affects from it that are... Permanent. The necklace has now made you ageless and immortal, just like a demon". Tias face dropped, her heart sank in that moment, she felt like her world ended. Alastor: "Yes, it's so fantastic, the necklace made you so much of a demon, you even can't age or die like one, even without it on". Alastor was filled with thrill and excitement but the opposite came to Tia who shook with absolute fear and anger. Charlie: "Tia? Are you okay?". Charlie, getting up from her chair, sat beside Tia who shook even more as she approached. Alastor seemed to not notice the change and continued to chatter about the absolute thrill and excitement he felt and assumed she felt the same. Alastor: "Yes it will be fantastic, you'll forever walk the path we walk on and see the world in a much different light, isn't it amazing Tia?". Tia: "You really think this is sooo amazing?". Alastor, turning to the crowd again, was almost wide eyed when he saw, the absolute disgust of her face. Tia: "You think it's funny? That it's all a laugh? That everything will be alright because you think so??!!! That everyone should just smile because you are????!!!! Well news flash asshat, it's not!! I never wanted to be immortal or ageless. I wanted to grow up, I wanted to live my life as I wanted it, I wanted to die of old age like everyone else, I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!!". In that moment, as she stood on her bed, not wearing the necklace, not having anything but her own emotions boiled into power, a strong shock wave emitted from her body, sending everything but herself flying. The room fell apart as the hotel creaked and cracked from the energy shot on the inside. 

It took a moment before she realised what she had done. Her anger now boiled down to fear, regret and a huge amount of sadness as she saw her friends, scattered around the room. Tia: "Guys... I'm so sorry... I don't know what happened". She fell to her knees as her tears flowed from her eyes. She held her chest as she cried, almost screaming from the amount of emotions piling up on her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, it was Charlie, her features were wrecked, her clothes ripped and her hair mangled but, even with all that, she gave Tia a small and patient smile. Tia burst into more tears as Charlie hugged her tightly. Charlie: "It's okay, it's okay Angel, you're okay". Tia: *sniff* "how can you say that Charlie? You have a stick in your arm". In her right arm was a stick that had ripped off the bed stands and going into her arm, making her suit turn from a peachy pink to blood red. Charlie: "Don't worry, it'll heal".


	17. Out of the pan and into the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a happy visit

Later on, Tia was left with her room cleaned, thanks to Nifty, and to her thoughts. It would be difficult to sleep with so much on her mind. Alastor was convinced not to be too angry or too excited next time, thanks to Charlie. Vaggie came out alright as well but was incredibly worried when she saw the stick in Charlie's arm. Angel came running with Husk behind who just wanted to see what the commotion was about. Charlie explained downstairs and ordered them to leave her until she was ready. For now, Tia laid in her bed, her eyes blank as her mind ran a mile with thoughts. She was now an ageless not-so-human not-so-demon immortal being. She wasn't taking it all well. And the necklace, she didn't want to see it anymore or at least not for a while so she put it away in the drawer beside her bed. She didn't care if it meant more demonic energy would be forced into her, she didn't care if some random demon could hear or smell her human presence, she didn't care about anything at all in that moment, she just wanted to be left alone and listen to music as she silently cried until her tears were no more. It was too much, too much to handle, too much to take in but, she had no one to blame for it, not Alastor, not herself, not even the devil himself. 

Downstairs was a different story, everyone was a bit shaken up yes but, besides Charlie, Vaggie and maybe Angel, no one else was worried. Husk: "So what the fuck is she now? She ain't human anymore, she ain't a demon either". Charlie: "I don't know, I just hope she can feel better soon". Angel sat with his phone out, typing something before he put it down. Angel Dust: "Well, whatever she is, I guess she's one of us, kind of. Alastor: "It is a very exciting thing, that little fiasco earlier was a huge surprise, didn't think she would be that upset over it". Vaggie glared at Al once more, ever since he first opened his mouth, nothing but trouble has happened because of him. Vaggie: "Of course she isn't happy, she didn't want this, she never did, she just wanted to go home and live her life like normal, it's not that hard to understand". Alastor: "Oho my dear, everyone wants that here, no one wanted to go to hell". Vaggie: "Yeah but unlike the rest of us, she didn't sin and die for that to happen". Those words made the room more quiet then it's ever been with them all in a room. 

It was true, Tia was a human, she had never sinned nor died to be there. How anyone who knew her story was so ignorant to it was a surprise even Alastor realised. Alastor: "Well that is incredibly true, but sooner or later she'll be over her blues and see that it won't be that bad, she can't be sad forever after all". Alastor, making his point, meandered towards the doorway. Charlie: "Maybe but it will take time, her emotions are different from ours and is more sensitive so we should be careful. Where are you going Al?". Alastor: "To head back to my radio tower. I have a show to put on in an hour, tootles" . Before he got to the door, it burst open and standing there were two royal guards. They were goat demons wearing the royal family insignia on their armour. Guard 1: "Alastor the radio demon, you are under arrest". Alastor stood flabbergasted by the sudden demand and their presence. He had never been arrested before neither in the living nor in the dead. Alastor: "Hehehe, what for?". Guard 2: "For stealing from the royal family". 

The notion of that almost made Alastor laugh, why would he steal from the royal family? If anything, that's just asking to die a second time. Charlie: "Hold on, stealing from the royal family? What would he have stolen?". When the guards saw the princess, they bowed in her presence before rising again, something Charlie was used too from the guards as it was their purpose too. ??: "To answer that my sweet, you're going to have to wait till the trial". Behind the guards that moved to the side to let them pass, was Lucifer, the king of hell and Charlie's father. Charlie: "Father? What are you doing here?". Lucifer: "Well, my dear, I wanted to see how you are doing? And to see the radio demon, who has decided to help you". Lucifer's eyes turned slits as he saw Alastor, something made him definitely mad. Alastor sensed it but wasn't sure if it was because of what he was accused of stealing or something else. Charlie was about to speak again till her two little guards, Razzle and Dazzle appeared and bowed to the king. 

Lucifer: "Hello boys, how has everything been doing?". Razzle: "Everything has been fine my lord, the hotel and the princess have been doing well". Lucifer: "Perfect, now, before anymore hustle is further issued, appoint order #441". Both Razzle and Dazzles eyes glowed and their forms changed to snakes. The snakes slithered to Alastor, wrapping themselves around before changing to chains. Alastor tried to struggle but his power and energy had completely been blocked. Alastor: "I see, these chains aren't normal". Lucifer: "Glad you could catch on radio demon, now shall we head off? I have dinner with my wife in 30 minutes". The two guards grabbed the chains that held Alastor and dragged him away, into a large prison car that had symbols all around it, meant to keep whatever was inside to stay inside. Alastor knew then he had no way of escaping. Charlie: "Father wait, I implore you that Alastor had done nothing wrong. He wouldn't steal from the family". 

Lucifer stopped at his limousine to turn to his distressed daughter. Lucifer: "I'm sure he may not have my dear but the evidence had been placed forth that he has so until then, he will have a trial to decide his fate, if he is not guilty, he will be let go, but if he is guilty, he will be executed". The thought of death to someone she could call a friend made her heart sink, her eyes became sad and Lucifer could see that. Lucifer: "Oh my daughter, you're heart shouldn't care for such a lost soul, he will forever be nothing but scum, no matter how much you try, you'll fail with him, sometimes, some actions are best to do". Charlie was close to crying at this point, she hated to fail anyone, even him. She knew from the start he didn't want to change but she thought he could, if she really tried. Charlie: "You're wrong father. I know he can change, he saved someone, someone's life and not even for selfish purposes either, he saved her twice, so I know, I know he can change". The challenging look in her eyes, her determination to succeed plus her demonic image slowly creeping out made Lucifer look twice at his daughter, making sure she really was his. He was very shocked from this, even if he didn't show it. Lucifer: "I see". 

Without another word, Lucifer entered his car, driving away as the prison car with Alastor in it followed. Charlie and Vaggie watched helplessly as he was taken away, her tears close to flowing. As for Lucifer, he looked out the window, a smile came upon it as he watched the lights pass. Lucifer: "You've definitely grown, haven't you my jewel".


	18. I don't know how trials work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial begins and Tia has to make a choice

Tia had probably been through most of her songs as she lay lifeless on her bed. She still couldn't sleep, she hadn't spoken, hadn't sung or moved. She just felt like her life slipped away as it just started. Before she could contemplate more on her existence, someone busted in without caring to knock. Tia knew it definitely wasn't Charlie or Vaggie, even Alastor was good enough to knock as well so it had to be. Angel Dust: "Yo Tia, you up?". Tia slowly moved her head to see her pink and white intruder. Tia: "Hmm". Angel almost flinched when he saw her state, she had definitely looked better. Angel Dust: "Jesus girl you look uhh.... Not so good". Angel had to bite his tongue when he spoke to her, he didn't want to deal with her crying or Charlie and Vaggie breathing down his neck about it. Angel Dust: "Anyway, you missed the craziest thing yesterday, we were talking about shit then Alastor was about to leave but some royal guards popped in". Tia lay still but was definitely listening since she took her headphones off. She wasn't surprised she didn't know there was any kind of commotion going on, she had been laying without sleeping, on her bed all night listening to her music. 

Angel Dust: "I thought they were hear cause of Char but instead they arrested Alastor". This made Tias eyes go wide, she reached her arms under her and pushed herself up. Angel Dust: "Then, Lucifer came in, ya know the king and shit, Charlie's dad anyway, he said some kind of order and both those little goats Charlie has with her as her guard or some shit turned into snakes, wrapped themselves around Alastor which was kind of sexy and then turned to chains. Then the guards dragged em away into some weird looking prison car and took off". Tia was silent, she listened as best she could on what was said to her. How was all that happening without her knowing anything about it? She hadnt even seen anyone since yesterday's fiasco. Tia: "This happened yesterday? Where is Alastor now?". Angel Dust: "I think he's having his trial right now". Tia: "Now??!!". Tia got up from her bed that almost hurt since she hadn't moved for a while but she ignored it. Got herself changed, brushed her hair, splash some water on her face to wake her up and grabbed her bag. Angel Dust: "Where the fuck are you going?". Tia: "Going to the trial, I need to see this and help out somehow". 

Before Angel could stop her, Tia took off. Down the hall, down the stairs, through the lobby and out the door. She didn't know where to go but she headed straight for the royal castle since, if its anywhere, it's there. She ran, ran for her life even. People watched as she did, confused. Her lungs and her legs were killing her when she got halfway but she didn't care, she ran and ran as fast as she could. She needed to get there and see, know, help in anyway, she may have hated Alastor for a while but still, he was important to her and to so many other people. Tia: "You ain't... Dying yet fucker. You still fucking owe me". 

When she finally made it, she was almost out of breath. Her lungs burned and her legs pulsed in pain. She hadn't ran that hard and that much ever in her life. She couldn't have if she wasn't skinny like she is now, thank fuck for however the hell that happened. She saw, nearby a place packed with people. Tia: "That must be it". Breathing in deeply one more time, she jogged over to it, sweat running down her face like a waterfall. It was a huge crowd, of course something like the radio demon being arrested would attract one. Tia, managed to squeeze herself towards the front. Ducking down, going on all fours to go in between legs, till she got to it. It was lucky she was short as well since when she stood, no one had noticed she pushed through to see. There were all sorts of standing on a platform, a bit away from the ground but not too much. 

Looking towards the centre is when she saw Alastor. Wrapped in red glowing chains to the floor, on his knees as well, he must of hated this. But he could fight against it, the king and queen of hell were there and he had no chance on fighting against ancient powers such as them. Tia looked up but couldn't see the king and queen, just the place where they must be sitting. On a balcony beside them was Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie held onto Vaggies hand tightly as she seemed very upset. This made her determined to help but how could she, she had no clue what to do, she didn't even know what he was arrested for. 

Judge: "Quiet quiet, everyone, the trial will now begin. Alastor the radio demon, you have been accused of stealing a rare jewel from the royal families chambers, the prosecutor is Velvet Shire". Beside the judge sat Velvet, she smiled and waved to the crowd but glared happily at Alastor. Tia now realised what this was about the second she saw Velvet, this was a set up. If they couldn't take him down then they'd let the king and queen do it. Even Charlie and Vaggie knew when they saw as well. Tia: "This isn't going to be fair". Even if it's hell, she wouldn't think the king would like to be lied too so if this didn't play out and he finds them lying, they are more then dead but if it goes in their favour, Alastor is. Jury: "On the 30th of January, 10am, Alastor, you were seen and was photographed with the jewel in your hand at the castle". A floating screen appeared, hovering over the judge. When it turned on it showed the photo described of Alastor, holding the jewel and smiling widely. Tia: *That is so obviously fake*. She may know this was a set up but the crowd whispered with each other, only stopping when the judge banged his hammer to silence them. 

Judge: "Quiet! Attorney?". The attorney in charge of working with the prosecutor stepped forward. He was a cat demon, around from the early 90's named Sedrik. Sedrik: "Miss Velvet, could you tell us how you saw Mr Alastor and what you were doing?". Velvet: "Oh please call me Velv. Well I am a clothes maker and designer and I was graciously invited to the castle to make a wonderful outfit for our queen but as I was heading towards the place to make them as I was told, I saw Alastor, holding this jewel and snapped a photo of it on my phone". Pulling up her phone, Velvet took out the picture she had and even showed the date it was taken which was exactly on the 30th of January, 10am. Sedrik: "As you can see sir, it is obvious Alastor the radio demon stole from the king. It has also been confirmed from other workers, maids and the queen herself, that Velvet was there purely for her clothes business. Witness had also claimed to see Alastor the radio demon at the castle as well with thier own photos". More photos of Alastor at the castle popped up on the screen. The room echoed with whispers and chatter once more, the air becoming heavy with speculation. The judge once again, slammed his hammer down so to quiet the place but it didn't work. Taking out a gun this time and shooting two bullets however, did the trick. 

Judge: "And the defendant?". Another demon, who was the attorney for Alastor, walked up. He was a snake demon from early 2000s named Ssssssimon. Ssssssimon: "Sssir, we have evidence showing and witnessssesss that sssay Alassstor had a live radio talk show at 9am that finished at 9:40am and there wassss also a ssstatement from the owner of the Hazbin Hotel and their workers who ssssaid they had sssseen Alastor at the hotel at 10am, exactly the time he wasss hypothetically at the kingsss castle, sssstealing his jewel". Murmer of more chatter climbed up but died down quickly, as everyone wanted to know more. Judge: "Hmm, and the Jury, what is your say on this?". The people of the Jury who were mixtures of different demons of different sizes, whispered to each other before one made a stand. 

Jury 1: "The evidence is very substantial, both cases seem to have been properly made however, I do have questions for the Hazbin Hotel statement made by the owner. Its strange enough for the radio demon to aline himself with that kind of crowd, is there any way that maybe what they say is a lie? But either way, who would ever listen to those guys?". Fits of laughter filled the room, everyone making themselves cry from it. Tia squeezed at the bar as her anger boiled, especially when she saw Charlie's sad face. The room however was quickly silenced by an aura of bloodlust, currently being emitted by Alastor himself. He cannot use his powers against anyone in those chains nor can he free himself but that doesn't mean he can't show is unbelievable aura that should be impossible for anyone to ignore. Tia felt pretty happy about that one. Judge: *Ahem* "As it stands, Alastor the radio demon does not have enough evidence for him to plead him not guilty". This is bad, this is really bad, if no one did anything quick, Alastor the radio demon, would definitely be killed. Judge: "So, Alastor the radio demon, you are deemed guil-". Tia: "WAIT!!!!". From one of the platforms, Tia shouted and jumped from it, running to Alastor and stopping right in front of him. Guards had readied themselves with their weapons the minute she jumped down but she ignored them. Judge: "What do you want child? This is a trial, leave now or be arrested". Tia: "I have evidence that Alastor is innocent". 

Judge: "Too bad kid, the trial has ended and he is therefore guil-". Lilith: "Let her speak". Everyone looked to the balcony, the royals still couldn't be seen but you didn't have to be a genius to know who that was. Judge: "Your majesty?". Liliths hand rising into the light pointed directly at Tia, in that moment it seemed like time itself slowed as she did. The crowd was shocked from just seeing it. Lilith: "You, why do you, defend a helpless soul like his?". Tia stood still for a moment, her mind raced and her heart did as well. It was a question she thought she'd never get asked but now, here she is, being asked such a question like this. Tia: "Well, I'm not completely sure myself, Alastor is an asshole, he's stuck up, full of himself and selfish but, he has these moments where you get to see the real him or at least the side of him that's more friendlier then the other, he saved me twice, for either personal gain or not it doesn't really matter to me because in the end, I am alive because of him and I owe him that and he owes me and he can't owe me if he's dead". 

The room felt eerily quiet but instead of anyone saying anything, they all just sat down. The Judge sat back and everyone turned their heads staring directly at Tia. She gulped deeply, the eyes feeling like daggers on her skin. The butterflies in her stomach grew but she had to speak. Tia: "I have a photo I took exactly on the 30th of January 10am with Alastor in it". It was difficult to talk for Tia but she was able to get her words out from sheer will. Judge: "Alright, let's see it". With a wave of his hand, the ground under Tia moved, lifting her up and carrying her towards the judge. On a closer look the judge looked ancient, he was an old tortoise demon covered from head to toe in veins. Tia looked to Velvet who was still sitting on the chair beside the judge, a shocked face on her as she watched Tia be lifted. Tia was relieved she was okay after everything that happened but felt the burning hatred and anger emmit from her, still holding a grudge from that day. 

Judge: "Well?". Tia realised she was now in front of the judge who waited for her to present the evidence. Taking out her phone and getting the photo up, it was a photo of Tia and Alastor. Seemed Alastor was not expecting it as he was surprised but Tia was all smiles for it. She also showed the date and time it was taken. Judge: "It does show the 30th of January, 10am, hmm". Velvet: "Well how do you know its real? Maybe she edited it or it could just be one of his shadows, they look exactly like him after all". Tia: "But that would go the same for you, how do we know your photo isn't edited either and about his shadows, they may look like him but like how they're called, they're shadows so they have major differences". Velvet tried to make a comeback but lost the words and only stuttered this left Tia a window to explain something. Turning to the crowd and the jury. Tia: "And doesn't Velvet here work for Vox, the TV demon who hates the radio demon, how do we not know he just edited this photo of Alastor to get him in trouble, to make him a criminal for stealing from the royal family so he could be dealt with by them instead of going through the trouble of doing it himself? And doesn't that, seem cowardes to leave someone else to do your dirty work when you have the power too?". She maybe a fool for doing it but she knew Vox would be watching this and stared straight into the camera that watched the entire thing, streaming live everywhere for the world of hell to see. 

Her expression spoke as she meant it "mess with him and you mess with me". A smile to show the confidence she had against the so called TV demon. Alastor, however, called out laughing until tears ran down his eyes. The whispers of the room grew once more as the crowd seemed to agree to what Tia had just said. Velvet looked to the crowd and the Jury, who seemed to be having their own second thoughts. Tia: "That's all I have to show sir". The judge nodded and let Tia back down in front of Alastor. Tia turned to Alastor, giving a smile and a thumbs up. Judge: "Since the evidence is clear, Alastor the radio demon, you are now deemed, not guilty". Shouts of disappointment echoed throughout the crowd which was once again quietened by the Judges hammer slamming down on his desk. Judge: "Quiet quiet, your majesty's, is that alright with you?". The room fell silent once more as people looked up to the balcony. Not a movement or sound was uttered for a good minute. Lucifer: "I'll allow it, Alastor the radio demon, you are now free once more". The chains that constricted Alastors movements turned to snakes once more and slithered away. Alastor stood back up, dusting off his jacket before relaxing in his own skin, he hated being chained and constricted, he wasn't one to not move for so long. 

Judge: "Everyone will now be excused, the trial has now ended". With another slam of his hammer, the trial was over and everyone left. Tia looked up to Charlie who smiled sweetly to Tia. Turning back to Al behind her, she felt a wash of relief on seeing him, well, not dead. Tia: "You know, I should slap you for being insensitive yesterday". Alastor perked his eyebrow at her words, surprised at them. Tia: "But for now, I'll just be glad you're still here". Alastor: "And I have a lot to thank you for that". Tia: "Yes, yes you do, okay let's go, I am hungry". Tia, slumped her shoulders as her stomach growled turned to the exit ready to leave this place. Lilith: "Hold on dear". The smooth voice of Lilith echoed in the empty room. Tia looked up the balcony freezing in place as she saw the queen stand in full view and full height. With another step, the queen seemed to float over the rail of the balcony and down in front of Tia. Tia had only ever seen fanart and some references of her from Vivzie but seeing her in person was a whole new experience. Her eyes were like daggers, her long blonde hair shined like twinkling stars if they were made of gold, she was an elegant lady and probably the most beautiful thing Tia had seen in her life. Tia: *I am so glad I'm bi*.

It was a bit weird swooning over your friends mother but no one could help themselves. Tia quickly collected herself, standing up straight while she approached. Tia: "Y-your majesty, it's very nice to meet you". Quickly giving her a bow in respect and the a nice smile though with a bit of lost grace in it, she had never met or spoken to a royal before or anyone with higher standing. The closest she had was a few famous actors and singers. Lilith smiled sweetly herself, a sort of look a mother would give if Tia had to guess. Lilith: "Well aren't you lively, such a curious thing you are". Tia didn't know what she meant but had to guess it was because of her save she did for Alastor. Not many in hell would risk their lives for someone like him or anyone. Charlie came close if she had enough evidence herself to fight for his life. Lilith: "I see you know my daughter as well, she is such a precious jewel, isn't she?". Tia felt all warm inside when hearing the praise for Charlie from her mother. Lilith seemed like a pretty good parent, compared to her husband though, way better. Tia: "Your daughter is something to behold, she has so much compassion, I really love staying at the hotel". Lilith smiled wider, but wasn't all that surprised, was it because she had a lot of hope for her daughters success? 

Lilith: "Happy to hear, yes my daughters beliefs may get criticism but I am proud for her to find something she finds worth in, if for others or herself, it doesn't matter. As long as she is happy, that all that matters to me". Charlie still was up at the balcony but could hear her mother's words and almost started to cry. The happiness she must feel knowing her mother is proud of her must be a wonderful feeling. Too bad her father doesn't feel the same, Tia wondered if they've ever fought because of it. She didn't know and definitely didn't ask. Tia: "Well your highness, if you don't mind me asking but, is there something you need from me?". Lilith: "Oh not at all deary, I just wanted a closer look. However, there is something I want to give you". Tia felt confused over the first part, what did she mean by that? But the question went away from her mind when the other thing was said. Tia: "Oh really? You don't have to give me anything your majesty, meeting you is a pleasure enough". Lilith: "Oh well aren't you a sweetheart? But do not worry, it's not anything too big". 

Placing both her hands on both Tia's cheeks, her palms and fingers were long but incredibly warm. It made goosebumps on her skin from the sudden touch. Leaning in, Lilith placed her lips to Tias' forehead, giving it a kiss. It was like a mother's magical touch, definitely felt magical. Tia blushed a little from it and felt weird if for only a moment. Lilith: "There is your gift, use it well dear". And as Lilith turned, she disappeared, leaving only a flick of dust, flying away in the wind. Tia held her forehead for a moment, trying to understand what she meant by that. When she came back to reality, Charlie and Vaggie had come down from the balcony area to meet her and Alastor at the trial areas centre. Alastor had, for some reason, stayed quiet the entire time. Didn't say anything to either Tia or Lilith as they conversed. Maybe it was a sign of respect, like "don't speak unless spoken too" kind of thing, Tia didn't ask, she was too busy running through her head on what Lilith did and why did she do it.

Charlie: "Oh my god Tia, are you okay? Do you feel funny anywhere? Are you normal?". Grabbing Tias' face, like how Lilith did but with a bit more squish, checked over Tia's body, like she was checking for injuries or something. Tia: "I'm fffine, don vorry". Tia didn't know why Charlie would be worried, she just spoke to the queen of all people and the queen gave her a peck on the head is all. Charlie: "Oh thank goodness she didn't do anything major". Tia: "Anything major? What are you talking about?". Charlie became hesitant on this one. Looking to Vaggie, then to Alastor then back to Tia who still stood waiting, confused and a bit concerned. Charlie: "Well, what my mother did wasn't a normal peck. She has the ability to give people a bit of power. The news about it spread and people begged and begged her to give them a gift to better themselves. My mother accepted but, she never gave them anything good". This was a long time ago, a lot of demons who asked for her gift were given gruesome ones. Changing them to beasts without a mind to know right from right or wrong, like a wild animal that she was only able to control and kept as pets. 

After that, no one ever dared to ask her anything like that again. Charlie: "This is the first time I've seen her give a gift that wasn't so... Bad". Tias heart was racing, she didn't feel any different from her usual self but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid if something could come up later. Tia: "Well, do you know what she gave me?". Charlie looked closely at Tia, sort of like she was seeing beyond her or in her. Vaggie looked too and by how she could feel the breath on her hair, Alastor decided to look as well. Charlie: "Hmm, I can see something but, I don't know what it is, but luckily, it doesn't look like anything demonic, it just looks like a type of light is swimming in you, it's small but, maybe overtime it'll grow and you can use it". Tia felt a little better but only a little. Lilith was very cryptic on what she meant by "use it well". How it could benefit her she didn't know either. 

Tia: "You're mum is scary". Tia said with a sigh, calming her beating heart as well as her stressed mind. Charlie only giggled a little, she must of heard that a million times before. Charlie: "Maybe but I still love her". Charlie smiled warmly thinking about her mum and the good times she had, if her father wasn't so strict and hard on her, maybe she could of had a real happy child hood. Tia: "And you, you haven't said anything at all this entire time, what is going on?". Turning to the unusually quiet Alastor standing behind Tia, he looked surprised he was noticed. Alastor: "Well, I am just shocked is all that you survived all of this, especially without your important item". Pointing to his own neck and indicating it at hers, Tia tilted her head, confused on what he meant. Charlie: "Tia, where's your necklace?". Tia looked at her chest, feeling her neck, she realised her issue. Tia: "Oh fuck".


	19. Decisions decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastors decision, is it for better or for worse?

It was an hour before the car had arrived, Tia was the first to jump in, followed by Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor. Vaggie and Charlie sat on one side as Alastor and Tia sat on the other. Vaggie: "I can't believe you forgot your necklace. What if someone found you and killed you or worse? It would be Vox, Valentino and Velvet all over again". Tia sat with her head hanging low. She was in so much of a rush she practically went running through hell naked. Charlie: "Calm down Vaggie, it's fine no one even noticed she was human". Vaggie: "Except your mum, she definitely knows now why do you think she was so curious about her? Probably even the king knows and none of us stands a chance on going against him if he decides to take her". Charlie went quiet for a few moments, she felt worried herself. It was hard to tell with her dad what he was thinking or feeling. Same for her mother, she did all sorts of things good and bad with a straight face or a face you wouldn't expect them to have for a situation. 

Alastor: "Do not worry, if the king and queen wanted Tia for themselves, wouldn't they have taken her already?". Everyone looked to Alastor, his words spoke truth but it still didn't ease everyone else. The rest of the ride was dead silent, not a word or sound was made till they all got to the hotel. Tia dragged her feet to her room. She felt all sorts of emotions rush through her and it was always exhausting. She also hadn't slept at all and ran all the way to the other side of hell where she fought for her own life and the life of Alastors in a trial. She had almost fainted several times, most of which was in that car. Throwing herself in the bed, she stared blankly at her bedside draw where her necklace was. She was thinking of taking it out and wearing it but her body wouldn't move. This was the most exhausted she's ever felt in her life and it really hurt. 

A knock at the door and the sudden opening of it, as well as the buzz of static filled the room with its hum made it pretty obvious who came in. Alastor: "Oh sweetheart I forgot to tell you, if you ever figure out what that gift the queen gave you is, could you tell me? I am unbelievably curious on what it could be". It took a minute some of his chatter till he realised Tias condition. She was motionless probably couldn't hear a word Alastor said since he came in. Alastor: "Well isn't this a problem, you haven't even put your necklace back on dear". Tia had no response, didn't even blink. Alastor could still hear her slow heart beat so he knew she was alive just, out of it. Alastor: "Well this won't do". With a wave of his finger, Tia was flipped over, laying on her back. Finding the necklace in the drawer he took it out. A click of his fingers and her outfit changed to a simple red night dress from his era. 

The necklace however, he took a moment to look at. Thinking about it, it would be amazing to witness her transform from a human to a demon. It would be downright entertaining, would be more so then the hotel or anything he's ever witnessed. But then again, it would also be fantastic to see a simple human girl climb to power pretending to be a demon. Alastor: "Well its probably more true to say you aren't human but you are neither a demon. No my dear, you are nothing but maybe, in the near future you will have everything". Placing the necklace around her neck, he could see the outline of the protection seal cover her from head to toe as she slept soundly. Alastor: "Hmm, well maybe one more thing". Tapping the jewel on its centre, the ruby glowed for moment but disappeared back to its normal state. Alastor: "There we go, this should keep it safe, well hope you sleep well my dear, you will be the main story to all of this, I wonder how you'll go when you dance on that stage, will it have a happy ending or will it burn with you as its cause? I can't wait to see".


	20. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tia trains, everyone's pretty good at being teachers but her powers had weird ways of setting in.

After the debacle of Alastor being arrested and Tias kidnap, things finally went back to normal, well almost. Tia was in the middle of training with Vaggie as her trainer. Charlie and Alastor did pitch in as teachers sometimes but only when they weren't busy. Since Tia discovered her powers from the necklace, she now needed to figure out how to use them properly. The more powerful she is and the more she could control that power, the more likely she is to survive. No one however (maybe besides Charlie) gave her a break. It was constant meditation and concentration as well as physical work as well. Tia thanked whoever made her skinny when she got there but still, even if a lot lighter, it didn't make the physical activities any easier. That was Vaggies speciality, from weapons too hand to hand combat, she was great at them. Alastor was more better at the magical use of her abilities, making her practice and push to her limits on how much she could muster. Even from the beginning stand point, she could do a lot. Charlie was for mental preparation and stability. Meditation and relaxing mind activities to better her mind and body.

There was even times Nifty, Husk and Angel Dust came by as teachers. Husk taught Tia how to survive without powers, easy pickings and pocket thieving, weaving through crowds with ease and obviously, how to practice reflexes to better dodge and avoid incoming attacks. Angel wasn't the greatest but did teach a lot on guns and how to read a person from just their facial expressions. And lastly Nifty, she was surprisingly great with swords since her main weapon was a giant needle and even taught Tia how to crochet. Though, she never thought it would be useful until she started to learn how to make nets and strong rope by only using hair and vines. 

Tia found it fascinating how such an array of people could be so good at certain things. For some, it was obvious, for others, not so much. She also appreciated every bit of it since they all were helping her out. Tia had a habit of doubting herself and doubting that she deserved the help at times but Charlie was pretty good at positive thinking whenever Tia went to her group of private and public therapies. At present, Tia and Vaggie were training, they borrowed an old and abandoned gym that was destroyed by a turf war a while ago. No one ever rebuilt it though but with some effort, one of the largest rooms were made into a makeshift training area. 

Tia: "Hey Vaggie, I know that my powered abilities are Alastors thing but, I want to show you something". Vaggie, who was grabbing some gloves, looked up. Vaggie: "Yeah, sure, what is it?". Tia: "Well, I haven't practiced that much on it and no one else knows either but". Closing Tias eyes, concentrating on her power from deep within, she was able to bring forth something. A pair of wings sprouted from her back, they looked similar to wings off an bird but were way larger then Husks or even Angel wings. Vaggie stood shocked by this, she'd never seen such beautiful wings before. 

Vaggie: "Wow, how long ago did you find this out?". Tia: "Not that long ago, I found it out during one of Charlie's lessons, she had to leave because of a problem back at the hotel but I continued just, you know, see if I could do anything without anyone around". Flapping the wings slightly, pushing the dust up around her into a cloud, Tia smiled proudly at her wings. Tia: "I've been wanting to show someone ever since I got them". She smiled excitedly, more so then she had in a while. Vaggie: "Well, just be careful okay? You just got them so you should practice how to use them". Vaggie, while speaking threw a pair of boxing gloves to Tia who caught them and put away her wings. Vaggie: "Come on, let's keep going". 

When training finished, Tia and Vaggie headed back to the hotel. The hotel hadn't seen new guests since the other 3 arrived. Thanks to the warning from Alastor, Baxter behaved himself and kept his experiments minimal. The other two didn't leave much but would occasionally for food and other things. One of them however, who was exceedingly creepy, would attend the group therapies, whenever she could find it since she was blind. When Vaggie and Tia went in, Alastor was at the bar with Husk and Nifty. Alastor: "Ah, Tia dear, any progress on that new ability of yours". Alastor always asked that question when she came back after training which never failed to annoy everyone. Tia: "Again, like usual Alastor, no, I haven't, I do physical training with Vaggie, not power related". Alastor was extremely curious of the power the queen Lilith gave Tia after Alastors trial, there wasn't a day he wasn't nagging her about it. Alastor: "I know though you should try to access it whenever you can my dear, it may benefit you, like the queen said". 

Tia still couldn't make any progress on her power that Lilith, the Queen of hell, gave her. She had tried whenever possible but nothing came up. Charlie tried to contact her mother to ask what she gave her but, she hadn't answered anything yet. Everyone besides Alastor, told her to take her time with it so that's what she had been doing. Tia: "I do practice, a lot actually but nothing comes up. I will get it whenever it wants to do for now, can you stop bugging me about it?". Alastor only smiled and laughed before sipping his drink he had. Tia: "Ugh, of course not, going for a shower!". Making her way upstairs and to her room, she hopped into the shower. She felt incredibly tired, like she always did after a huge training day. There have been times she's fallen asleep during training. Each teacher had their own way of dealing with that. But that day was even more so, she had to guess it was because of her summoning her wings. They did drain her last time so it would be the same that time. Tia: "I'll sleep it off, hopefully that'll work". Flopping her body on the bed, she lazily dragged the blanket over herself, she soon fell into a deep sleep. 

She dreamed that night, dreamed of a flaming field. The trees, the plants, the animals, everything was on fire. But nothing burned or died, it was like the fire was alive and formed into a living beings like nature. But a gush of wind blew it all out, darkness now covered everything, she couldn't see but she could feel an icy cold floor. It was then she realised she woke up but wasn't anywhere she recognised. It was completely dark, she couldn't see at all. Standing up, she walked around, her arms out looking for something, like a wall. Something hit her or she ran into it? It felt like a table, feeling the table, she could feel some items on it. She didn't know what they were but there was a lot of it, kind of felt like paper. Going around the table but still holding on to its edge for guidance, she finally found a wall and later on, a light switch. 

Turning it on, she saw what looked like a large room. At one side was the table she felt before and the paper was cash. Huge piles of money all in hundreds scattered everywhere. On the other side was a pool table with some bottles of booze. The room smelt sweaty and alcoholic. It was all a mess and it made Tia nervous. The set out of this made it look like a place criminals or mob members would hang out or hide out. Tia: "Where the fuck am I?". She kept her voice low and hoped she could find an exit out of wherever she was. She suddenly heard a noise coming from behind the door. Backing away, Tia thought hard on what she could do. She had her abilities but her panic and tiredness made her forget she was partially a demon.

Her backing away was stopped when she ran into something. That something wasn't a wall but was a person.??: "Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?". It was a tall and buff looking spider demon. He was loaded with weapons and muscle. The door behind her opened as well. Another spider demon, more slim and small but still the much more intimidating came in.??: "Who that? A new girlfriend of yours?". The other teased but the big one didn't share his humour but instead glared Tia down. ??: "No but she is an intruder". Tia raised her hands defensively, she didn't want trouble and if she seemed weak, maybe they wouldn't see her as a threat. Tia: "look, I don't know how I got here, it was an accident, I swear". The huge one though, didn't falter, he only glared more intensely. Without another word he grabbed his gun and shot Tia several times in the head and chest. Tia fell to the ground, shock fell to her face. 

??: "Fucking Christ dude, couldja not shoot first, you always do that shit, it's no wonder boss never let ya help with the interrogations. She was cute too, could've entertained us". The big one only "humphed" gruffly before putting away his gun. The sound attracted someone else to come in. It was another spider demon, this one similar looking to Angel Dust but only black, it was Arackniss. Arackniss: "What the fuck happened in here? Who the fuck is that?". ??: "An intruder". ??: "Some hot chick wondered in here and this one shot her, don't look at me, I tried to stop him". Arackniss only sighed in annoyance before looking back at the two then the body. Arackniss: "Just throw her into the interrogation room and leave her till she regenerates, we'll talk to her then". Both demons nodded and began picking up Tia to take her away. However, as she was moved, Tias eyes quickly shot open. ??: "Ey, Tommy look at this, she's awake". Tia quickly turned her red and black glowing eyes straight at them then, everything went black


	21. The loss of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks are the worst

It happened so fast, the room went black then the entire building was consumed by darkness. Everything froze until, *BOOM*, the building tore apart. Something emerged from its darkness, something hell had never seen before. It was a creature who roared an ear piercing sound. Hell shook as a new monster was revealed. However, as soon as it emerged, it disappeared taking the darkness with it. What was left behind was a completely destroyed building. Nothing but rubble and the remains of who was inside. 

Afterwards, practically an hour later, Tia awoke once more somewhere unknown. She felt dizzy and her vision blurred. Rising from the hard floor, her body ached and her bones cracked as she moved. Sleeping on hard surfaces doesn't do good for your back. But she healed soon after, one of the perks on being partially demon. She looked to her neck and still wore her necklace. She looked around and found she was just behind the hotel. Last thing she remembered she went to bed after she showered. Now she was outside and completely messy. Tia: "What the hell happened? Did I sleep walk? Haven't done that in years". Rubbing at her head, she got up to make her way inside. She didn't know what time it was but she knew if she was late to get training, she'd get an earful from Vaggie. 

However, when she entered the lobby, she found everyones eyes glued to the TV. It was breaking news, must be something interesting on. Katie Killjoy: "An unknown powerful entity has shown its face as last night, one of the powerful Mafia groups of hell was attacked by this strange creature". Tom Trench: "That it had, it wasn't the main base but Heroin the main leader is not happy as it has been comfirmed his eldest son Arackniss was also caught in the bloody rampage". Tia looked surprised as well when she heard of the attack. A photo popped up, the creature was massive and all black. As dark as an abyss, it completely consumed the building. Joining everyone that also stared at the screen, it continued. Katie Killjoy: "The denizens of hell are now calling this unknown being the "Black demon", so all of you out there better be careful for you never know where this horrid creature will end up next". And with that the breaking news ended and they moved on. Husk quickly turned the TV off, not wanting to hear the snarky pair. 

Husk: "Jesus Christ, wonder which of those stuck up bastards went crazy". Husk wasn't one to care but being curious wasn't off the table. Charlie: "I don't know, I hope everyone's okay-oh! Tia, you're awake and... Messy". Tia: "Yeah, just woke up, I think I sleep walked last night cause I woke up outside at the back". Tia rubbed her hair as she tried to remember anything from last night. Charlie: "Oh are you okay? Are you sore or anything". Tia gave Charlie a smile, she always felt grateful for her concern, like she was a mother or older sister. Tia: "Nah, I'm good, the soreness went away but *yawn* I'm still sleepy for some reason". Charlie: "Well, go have some more rest if you need it okay? You can skip my lesson for today. And no complaining". She said that before Tia said anything else and reluctantly agreed. Though she couldn't get out of Vaggies training later on, she was happy she got more sleep. 

Before she left however, she just reminded herself what was said on the TV. Tia: "Hold on, I forgot to ask, is Angel okay? Since his brother was caught in that". Charlie looked back but looked away with a sad look on her face. Charlie: "He's okay, his brother I mean but Angel was really worried when he left to see him, I don't know when he'll be back but, hopefully everything will be okay". Tia looked down sad as well, she, for some reason, felt more bad about it then the others did, maybe it was because she was human, or partially, she didn't know. Continuing her way upstairs, she got herself clean with a quick shower and went to lay down. However, even when she felt really tired earlier, she couldn't sleep. Tia: "Ugh, you have to do this now?". Tia, even in her own world, wasn't best at sleeping. She could be so so tired, her body would shake from the weakness but still be able to stay up the entire night till morning. Of course that only happened ever twice in her life but other times it was annoying, especially when she had to wake up early for school or something. 

It would though, only happen if she was worried or stressed or bothered by something. And she was bothered but she didn't know what it was. She felt like something was off last night and when she woke up, she felt as though she had been doing something but she didn't know what. She decided to try out again, Charlies meditation since she was suppose to be skipping it. Closing her eyes and relaxing, she concentrated her mind, trying to remember something she may have forgotten. And there it was, sliver of memories she had very much forgotten about. Somehow ending up in some random place, being found by buff and scary looking spider demons, being shot in the head and then nothing. It was completely blank after that. The realisation from this made Tia almost jump off her bed. She held her head and her chest, the places she got shot. The feeling of it lingered but overall she didn't feel any pain. That may have been the first time she died and came back. If she didn't have that ability, she would have been dead. 

And then it hit her once more, she was the one, she was the Black demon they spoke about on the TV. She destroyed the building and killed every demon inside, including Arackniss, Angels brother. She ran out of her room and out to the hall. Racing to the stairs and descending them, she called out to Charlie. Alastor, who had only arrived a few minutes ago was shocked how sudden and loud Tia was being but was also curious. Alastor: "Do settle down Tia, we have guests and I do doubt they'd want to be disturbed this early this morning". Husk, who was at the counter as well groaned from the loud noises. Husk: "I know I don't". But their moods turned after seeing the panic and tears running down Tias' face. Tia: "Al, where's Charlie? I need to speak to her". Alastor: "She just left with Vaggie, is something wrong dear?". Tia pulled at her hair as she remembered what had happened. She didn't like remembering her death and knowing what came after. Sitting down, her heart raced a mile a minute and she almost felt like throwing up. 

She shook aggressively as she bundled herself up. Tia: "I-I". She couldn't even talk, she felt like if she moved or breathed, she'd throw up. Husk: "I think she's having a panic attack". Husk whispered to Al who, in turn, didn't know how to deal with this sort of situation. He had to at least try, he couldn't help but enjoy her sudden panic but his curiosity was too much to bare and he really needed answers. Alastor: "It's okay dear, you're alright". Alastor reached and rubbed at her back. It seemed to work for a moment till, she started to gag and ran for the kitchen, throwing up in the sink. Alastor didn't want to see the mess she made but went in anyway. Husk stayed out in the bar area, wondering as well what set her off but was too lazy to bother. Tia kept her head over the sink just in case she hurled again but the tears wouldn't stop. Tia: "Why did I have to remember?". She didn't mean to say it to anyone but herself but Alastor was in the room and was listening. 

Alastor: "Remember what dear?". She didn't say anything as she once again vomited into the sink. Nifty came in from the noise and noticed the mess she was making in the sink. Sighing in annoyance, she left for some supplies. Alastor: "You done?". Tia nodded slowly as Alastor gave her a tissue to clean up with. Nifty came back and without much effort cleaned the sink and Tias' face then left Alastor and Tia alone in the kitchen. She sat at the stool that stood right beside the middle counter, breathing slowly and steadily to calm herself. It was still shaky and it would take a while to calm herself by herself. Alastor thought for a moment, he's never witness a panic attack before but he did realise it would get so bad it would make someone throw up like they were sick. He suddenly remembered something, he remembered what Charlie did that calmed down Tia the first day she came. She hugged her and it seemed to work. 

Alastor was hesitant for something like that. He'd never given anyone a hug besides Rosie since she was his friend. If it was a quick one then it wouldn't be that bad and besides, it would be worth it in the end if whatever she was freaking out about was interesting. Alastor: "You seem incredibly stressed my dear. How about this, if you want, why not a hug to calm you down". Tia, looked up a little shocked but more tired at Alastor. It took a second for her mind to follow what he just said. Tia: "You... You want to hug me?". Alastor: "Yes, I realised it works for you to calm down so why not?". Tia: "Oh don't worry Al, I know you hate touching, you don't have to for my sake, I'm fine". Alastor twitched a little at the frustration, she could be infuriatingly nice sometimes and he was going out of his way to help. Alastor: "I insist, do not worry about me, I'll be fine". Tia stood silent for a moment, her blank expression could be passed as dead if she wasn't moving and breathing. Tia: "Okay but only if you hug me first so I don't get impaled by you". Alastor chuckled a little, at least she had her humour even if she said it with no emotion. 

Tia got off the stool and felt wobbly on her legs as she stood. Alastor approached Tia, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed relieved from the contact. Alastor: "You may hug back if you so desire". Tia only hummed back, staying quiet for a few moments after. Tia: "It's fine, I don't need to hug you back... I'm too tired too.... anyway". Tia then fell, being caught by Alastor who was surprised. Tia had completely fallen asleep. Seems the hug worked too well. She breathed quietly as she was completely out. It was a bit annoying for Al, he did it so she could calm down enough to explain her situation but instead she fell asleep and probably would be for a while. But, he wasn't too surprised, she must be exhausted so he instead carries her bridal style to her room. When he came back, Husk looked at him confused seeing as he watched Alastor carry the poor girl away. Alastor: "She fainted after her sick fit so I carried her to her room". Alastor explained the situation knowing he'd ask, definitely not mentioning for fact he hugged her. Husk: "Hmm, poor kid, something must of happened for her to go off like that". Alastor: "Yes, definitely something".

Later on, Charlie and Vaggie made it back, both carrying new flyers that were recently made. Alastor: "Ah Charlie dear, very good to see you again, I have something very important to tell you". Charlie stood wondering what it was while Vaggie stood staring suspiciously. Charlie: "okay what is it Al?". Alastor: "Well, earlier Tia came down from the stairs looking for you but was also panicking, so much so it turned to a heart attack". Husk: "Panic attack". Alastor: "Panic attack. It had gotten so bad, she threw up in the kitchen and passed out". Charlie & Vaggie: "WHAT???!!". Both Charlie and Vaggie made their way upstairs to Tia's room. She was still asleep, breathing normally and soundly. Charlie closed the door and thought for a moment. Charlie: "Do you know what it was about?". Alastor: "I wish I did but no, she was too tired and out of it to tell me. She did however say something interesting. "Why did I have to remember?. It was very vague, no one had any idea what it meant. It could be something that happened last night when she sleep walked, or maybe it was a nightmare? 

They couldn't tell, so they waited, till Tia was up and ready to spill the beans


	22. A mystery revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hectic morning turns into more realisations for Tia

Tia had been sleeping for a while but even so didn't make a sound till it was maybe a couple hours in. She tossed and turned while she slept, could it be a nightmare? Or something else? She woke up again but not in her hotel room. If was on the floor, again on the cold ground. Lifting her head she saw she was on some back ally. It happened again, she didn't know what was happening. The first time it happened she destroyed an entire building from being killed. This time, she hoped she would just get away. Rising up she found she was alone which was good. Looking around she saw the hotel in the distance so she headed that way. She was cold, alone, tired and incredibly scared but still, she wasn't going to go down so easily. Probably why she destroyed that place, not out of fear but out of stubbornness. Living in a sort of tough family, she didn't like so much weakness or showing it anyway. 

She made her way through the backstreets of hell before she heard what sounded like a chime or a loud bell. She didn't know what was going on, she just knew the streets were strangely empty. She decided to ignore it and kept moving forward. When she made it to a street she had to cross she looked both ways but again, it was completely empty. She didn't know why, streets were usually full of demons. So she quickly jogged to the other side, making sure not to make a sound. However, a bright light above made her stop. It was like a spot light from the sky. Looking up she thought someone was shining one at her and she was being caught but there was something descending down from that light. They had wings, spears, horns and knashing teeth. It was clear then when she looked, those were Angels. But that's impossible, it hasn't been a year yet. Looking at the clock tower where the numbers were, it was all zero. The streets were empty, not a demon in sight. She decided not to think but to run, run as fast as she could all the way to the hotel. She heard a swish of air before knowing something was behind her. She ran and ran and ran but was stopped by a spear that struck the ground in front of her. Looking up, she saw the Angel pounce on top of her, pushing her to the ground. 

The Angel looked at her with a wide smile on its face, it was definitely creepy but she didn't care. She fought back the Angel, trying to loosen the grip on her wrists but resorted in kicking the Angel full force in the stomach, sending it flying a few miles back. She grabbed the spear in the ground and ran for the hotel. This time she was running for her life and even though she was extremely tired. Her adrenaline is what kept her up and her will to live is what kept her going. Another spear flew her way and cut her cheek making her fall and dropping the spear. Tia: "Fuck!!". Another spear caught her pants forcing her to stay stuck. Both the Angels including the one she kicked flew to her but slowly, making her realisation of death worse with their smiling faces. Tia: "Sick bastards". She commented to herself while she reached for the spear she dropped. She did try getting the other one out but it didn't budge. One Angel walked to her and stomped on her arm that was reaching for the spear. Tia called out in pain, her arm broke on impact. The Angel picked up the spear she reached for and lifted it in the air to make the final blow. 

She could've fought back, she had the will too but she froze instead, like an idiot, she hesitated. But before the Angel could land that blow, it was instead pierced by a black tendril, one Tia recognised. Alastor: "Sorry to interrupt but I cannot let you kill that one". The tendril lifted the Angel and smashed into a wall, the other Angels hissed at the demon who arrived. Tia grabbed the spear on her pants and with one last pull was able to break free. She ran straight to Alastor as he summoned more tentacles to fight off the remaining Angels. Tia: "Jesus Christ I'm so glad you're here, what's with you on having the best timing". She said with a chuckle as she tried her best to catch her breath. Alastor: "Hahaha well you know me, I always love a dramatic entrance". Before they could laugh some more the Angels were able to break through the black tentacles tearing them apart. All at once they threw their spears directly at the radio demon since he was more of a threat the any other. Tia: "Alastor watch out!!!".

Throwing herself to Alastor in the moment she felt some sort of power breath in her. In an instant they both fell to the ground as the light faded in their eyes. Getting up she shook the strange flurriness in her head and saw she was on top of Alastor. Tia: "Al? Al? Are you okay? Al?!!". Fluttering his eyes open, Alastor looked around, not expecting to be alive. Tia: "Oh thank fuck you're okay". She said in relief as she hung her head down. Alastor: "Yes I am, now would you be a dear and get off me". Looking up and realising the situation she hopped off. Tia: "Oh sorry". Getting up she looked around and realised, they were at the hotel? Tia: "Uh Al, did you teleport us?". Alastor, who was still getting over the weird sensation in his head, looked up to Tia confused. Alastor: "Hmm, I don't think so, I'm usually proper with it even in dire situations". It was at this point Tia knew what was happening. Tia: "I think I figured out what lady Lilith gave me". When Alastor stood his ears perked and his smile widened, seeing as he figured it out as well. Alastor: "Oh this will be exceedingly interesting". Charlie and Vaggie rushed in followed by Angel who was just slightly curious on what was going on. 

Charlie: "Oh my goodness, are you two okay? What happened?". Charlie, as the most emotional person in hell, almost cried when she saw the state of Tia. Her cheek was cut and she was a complete mess. Tia: "I'm fine Charlie, me and Alastor did almost die but, we didn't, heh". For a moment the room was so quiet you could here a pin drop. Angel Dust: "Hold on, back up a bit you and Al almost what?". Tia stammered on her words, trying to find the right ones to say. Alastor: "What she is trying to say is we figured out the secret gift given to her by our queen was teleportation and that is why she always ended up in another place like not too long ago, she was almost killed by Angels that descended until I came along to help but the Angels were very persistent in killing me especially because of who I am and Tia here teleported us to safety". Tia smiled nervously to the others as they all processed what words were speaking from Alastors mouth. Vaggie: "Okay, I need to sit down". Charlie: "Me too". 

A few minutes later and Alastor and Tia were able to explain it more simply. Vaggie: "Why is it when anything happens its you two who get caught in it?". Angel Dust: "Yeah, the fight with Vox, Tias' kidnapping, Alastors trial and now this shit? You guys get all the fun". Tia laughed from the realisation. It seemed every problem was always circled around her and Al and it was quite funny to both of them apparently, as Al was laughing as well. Alastor: "Very true, I knew she was going to be entertaining when I first saw her and she never disappointed me". Tia playfully rolled her eyes at his comment, knowing the shitty person he was. Charlie: "Well, glad we came to a safe conclusion". Vaggie: "For now". Tia laughed for a moment but it faded as the others voices started to fade out into muffled talk. She looked down, her smile o my small but she wasn't in her right mind. She still had so many questions, and a few she didn't know she should ask. Tia: "Hey guys, I got a question. The first time I came here, it was right after an extermination, right?". Everyone nodded at her question, seemingly confused to what she was getting at. Tia: "Then why is there another one, it's only been a month or 2 when I came here". 

That's when they rely got quiet, Charlie looked to Vaggie who looked back with a sadden expression. Charlie: "Well, time works a little differently in hell Tia, it's unpredictable at times and confusing but, it really has been a year since you've been here". It hit Tia hard realising that, she honestly felt like it had only been a month or 2 maybe even 3 but she'd never thought a year. If was either she lost her track of time from everything that's happened, that didn't feel like much, or he'll was just faster. It made her scared, knowing most likely her world could be going the same time or faster. She just hoped and prayed it was much slower, she hoped only 5 minutes had passed or an hour or even a day, she didn't care, as long as not much time had gone by, she maybe fine. Tia: "Okay, okay, I got it, just have to change my inner clock I guess anyway, Angel, I heard about what happened, is your brother okay?". Angel, who had been listening in but staying mostly out of everything, looked up to Tia who looked very worried. Angel Dust: "He's fine, he's just being dramatic is all. He started spitting shit that the person was some girl who broke into the factory and when shit crazy when she got shot, I don't know, it's weird but, you know". Tia looked away sad for a moment, she had the urge to tell him, to tell everyone but still, she felt too scared too. Being the black demon, wasn't something she'd want anyone to know. Tia: "Well okay, that's good". Charlie: "How about you Tia? Alastor told me about your panic attack, are you okay?". Tia: "Uh yeah, I'm okay, the teleporting kind of made me a bit, out of it so I got sick and it hurt but I'm okay now". Vaggie: "Well, you better keep your teleporting to a minimum so it doesn't happen again, okay?". Tia nodded slightly showing she understood but in truth, she just wanted to leave this day behind and go back to sleep forever. 

Charlie: "Well, we've had a long day so for now let's have some rest okay?". All agreeing to her suggestion, everyone broke off to have that break. Tia especially needed the sleep, she just hoped she wouldn't end up anywhere else that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my project, I've already got various chapters typed in my notes app so there is going to be more, out of all my stuff, I am very excited for this one since its more the just a normal fanfic


End file.
